Perfect, but in another way
by dream.for.a.dream
Summary: half cat demon, half ice maiden. she was forbidden, but what will happen when she meets the Reikai Tenteis? Live through hell or fall in love? what if she actually meets the other forbidden? the one that killed her mom? COMPLETE! FINALLY COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Goodbye and a forgotten Hello

-My first YYH fic so please don't be that harsh on me-

-o yeah…I DON'T OWN YYH…if I would own them I would be the happiest girl in this damn world-

-I do own Kaliope … she is the being that my mind came up with for this fic…and I do own some other characters (those made up)-

-here it goes with first chapter-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

Kaliope's description: Kaliope is a 14-year-old half cat demon with power upon darkness. Everything that has something to do with darkness is her specialty and also swords, katanas, karate and everything that has to do with fighting.

She once had beautiful long brown hair, but not anymore. She cut it. Now her hair is long until her shoulders and cut not that straight (not straight at all). It is still brown. A very dark brown almost black.

Kaliope's eyes are one of the weird parts at her. Her eye colour changes if Kaliope's feelings change. Let me explain to you how it goes. If Kaliope is damn mad her eyes are any kind of green. If she is just a little mad her eyes would be a light green but if she is really is pissed off her eyes would be a damn dark green. If she is sad her eyes would be brown. If she is just a little sad her eyes would be a light brown. If she is really sad her eyes would be a dark brown. If she doesn't care of the things near her or the people near her, her eyes would be a light grey. If she is happy her eyes would become a deep, pure black. The same black of the onyx gym.

Kaliope, being a half cat demon has cat black ears on top of her head and a black cattail in her back (you know were a tail is so I don't have why to explain). She always dresses weird. Always in black and never other colour. Her suit was something like this: some black trousers (baggy at the edge and slim at the top), a black kind of T-shirt, a pair of black boots that had two special pockets were Kaliope kept two knives, and a black thing like a cloak that went to her ankles.

Now on with the story.

**_Chapter 1: Good-bye but not forever and a forgotten Hello_**

**Kaliope was sitting on a rock watching the sunshine. Those pure colours made her eyes go a light black (happiness).**

'**How sweet this can be…it almost makes me feel like I am really home…' she thought.**

**As Kaliope was sitting there from the trees behind her an old man appeared. His once black hair was now white as snow. He sat by her side. She seemed to know him. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds.**

"**Kaliope…this is the last night that you spend with us…" the old man said.**

"**Yes…father…tomorrow morning I shall leave to find my own way" Kaliope answered**.

Flashback

_A baby is going down a river. By the rivers shore a gang of thieves is walking. They see the baby and stop. A man of almost 30 years goes down his horse. He seems to be the ruler. The boss. He takes the baby from the water and looks at it. From its eyes he can realize that it was a baby girl. He looks in those weird eyes. They had lines of black, green, grey and brown and those colour lines repeated themselves in her eyes. But there were just these four colours. Those eyes fascinated the thief._

'_Another baby that steps in the lives of thieves. This time is a girl. I may say that my father and me we are lucky in finding babies. My father's tribe is far away from mine so I can't go there. I think that this baby and the other one are just a year far in their age. My father found the boy last year and he was like this girl in my arms. I will take her and care for her as to my own daughter ' the man that was the thieves leader thought. _

_He turned to his companions with the baby in his arms._

"_What will we do with it boss?" asked one of the thieves._

"_We will take care of her and raise her as one of us," the boss answered._

"_The same your father is doing with that boy?" asked the same thief._

"_Yes" said the boss._

_All the thieves and the baby girl, who was now in the boss' arms as he was on his faithful horse, left for the hideout of the thieves. _

_The boss raised the girl as his own and loved her as his daughter but never kept away from her the fact that he wasn't her real father. But she never seemed to care for that. She always thought of the thieves as her family and of the thief leader as her parent._

_As she grew up she understood how she could use her eyes to see better than anyone else could and also as her age changed her eyes started to have only a colour mattering what her feelings were._

_When the thieves arrived home, they had a woman at their hideout. They knew her and she knew them. She agreed to take care of the girl. When the woman tried to change the girl's clothes she saw a little pendant and a note. She gave the note to the thief's boss and she let the pendant at the girl's neck. On the pendant it was written in silver the name of the girl: Kaliope_.

End flashback

**The man that Kaliope called "father" was the ruler of the thieves, Ryouko (totally made that up). He, when he found Kaliope, had black hair and black eyes. Now his hair was almost white and so where his eyes (he wasn't blind, just that his eye colour changed).**

"**I wanted to give you this" said Ryouko and handed Kaliope a black envelope.**

**She took it.**

"**What is it, father?" Kaliope asked.**

"**The day we found you, you had with you this envelope and your nanny gave it to me but I never really had the courage to read it so I never did" Ryouko said raising and leaving threw the trees he came.**

**Kaliope looked at the envelope not knowing what she would do. After a few moments of staring at that thing she opened it. She took out a paper that was white but with blood spots on it (it was real blood). **

**She started reading the paper in her mind.**

_The paper_

"_Dear Kaliope,_

_I am your mom. My name is Yuki but please, after you read this, try and not think bad of me. I just couldn't stop what happened. Now I think you are old enough to find a little about your past._

_You were born in an Ice-maiden village. As you probably presume I am an ice-maiden, but your father is a cat demon. You know that ice-maidens aren't supposed to really love, but I loved too much your father and after our love you came. When you got borned and everyone saw that you were a girl I thought that you could live with us but the elder maidens just didn't want to hear about it because you weren't the first one. Just with one year before you got borned one of my friends, another maiden, loved a fire demon and she gave birth to a boy. He was thrown over a cliff. I truly hope that he would be saved but my hopes aren't very useful. He might be dead. I only give you a clue if you ever find him. He is one year older than you are and he has a sister named Yukina. I don't know more. I do know his name but I can't tell you. _

_Coming back to you. When the elders found out about my love for your father and about you they told me to kill you. I couldn't so one of the maidens must throw you over a cliff tomorrow. I am sorry my baby. I hope you will survive and perhaps someone that could take care of you would find you. Please if you read this come and find the village. If I am still alive I want to see your face my precious treasure. Even if you perhaps think I am a cold mother I do love you and I am so sorry that I can't do anything to stop what will happen tomorrow. _

_I gave you a necklace made by your father for you. He choosed your name and told me that this necklace will protect you forever and that will allow you to make gates (portals) between the three worlds. Ningenkai, Makai, and Spirit World. You live in Makai but the necklace will allow you to travel between worlds and threw worlds. Please take care of you and if I am dead when you would come in the village don't butter revenging me. Just leave me a rose at my grave. Please fulfill this last wish of mine. I just want to see you, Kaliope. My daughter._

_Forgive me for not being able to protect you,_

_Your mother_

End of paper

**Kaliope's eyes turned a deep dark brown. She was so sad. She didn't feel bad for her mother. As she read she started crying. Rivers of tears were going down her cheeks. **

"**Mom" she whispered. "I don't feel bad about you. I know you loved me. I know you couldn't stop that. I want to take you out of that village and let you leave happy. My mother…" she whispered between tears. **

**After some minutes of crying the sun set and Kaliope raised her head. She looked at the mighty moon. Her eyes were a deep shade of green. She squeezed the paper in her hands and she rose from the rock. She went to the edge of the cliff.**

"**I will take my mom out of that village and she will live happily FOREVER!" Kaliope cried to the sky.**

**She went back to the hideout of the thieves and in to her tent. She felt asleep dreaming about how her mom could look.**

**It was just a little before the sun would rise and Kaliope was up and ready for the road. She was dressed like usual. Her black trousers and her black T-shirt. She had also the black boots and her knifes in their pockets of the boots. She had a katana with diamonds on its sheath. The blade of the katana was like a mirror. So clean, so pure that one would say that nobody ever used it before, even though Kaliope killed many demons with the katana. The girl sheathed her katana, took her black bag, and went outside the door of the tent. When she saw what was outside her eyes became a dark shade of black. A smile made his way on her face.**

**Outside of her tent there stood all the thieves just to say good-bye to a simple half demon, half ice maiden, as her. **

"**Hey Kali! Hope you don't wanna leave without sayin' good-bye, right?" asked one of the thieves.**

**He was a boy about Kaliope's age. He was the real son of the boss of thieves. Kind of Kaliope's brother. His name was Cheen. He was a 15-year-old human. His hair was dark as his father's used to be. His eyes were as pure as Kaliope's. He had black, beautiful eyes. **

"**Cheen!" cried Kaliope hugging her brother.**

"**Hey sis. Don't cry now, okay?" the boy said hugging back Kaliope.**

"**Right" said Kaliope now looking in the boys eyes and wiping a tear from her eye.**

**After that Kaliope turned to look at all the others. They were almost all boys. They were all the gang with witch she used to rob. They were all her age or a little older. They were the boys of the thieves, their sons. The daughters of the thieves were also there with their moms and dads. They all hugged Kaliope. **

**At the end there stood her father and Kana, Cheen's mom. Kaliope bowed in front of them and than hugged them.**

"**I will miss you" said Kana hugging the girl she raised as her daughter.**

"**I'll come back!" promised Kaliope as she left.**

"**Good-bye, Kaliope!" yelled all the thieves at once.**

"**Good-bye but NOT FOREVER!" yelled Kaliope back.**

**She went far from the thief hideout and she was now walking threw a forest. Kaliope had a map of the road to the Ice-maiden village. **

**It was almost noon when she stopped to eat something. Her adoptive mom, Kana prepared for her some special food. Kaliope took some of it out saving some for later. It was dear meat, something Kaliope loved. She unpacked the meat, some bread and she took the water. She started eating memories flooding her head. She remembered how Cheen and she learned how to fight, she remembered her first robbery with her father and Cheen, she remembered her first party with the gang and she also remembered how her group of thieves asked her to be their ruler. **

**There were all pretty memories but she felt sad because she knew that she may never have that kind of fun ever. Her black eyes become a dark shade of brown as a tear went down her cheek. **

**Kaliope finished eating and wiped away her tear.**

"**Ok Kali stop crying! They were in the past! You must look for the future! You know you'll come back! And you will find mom! And bring her to papa and perhaps live with the thieves for the rest of your life and be happy!" Kaliope said to herself starting walking again.**

**After a few hours she arrived in a weird thing that seemed to be like a clearing. She walked until its middle and looked around. She sniffed the air and out her ears into action but nothing. No one was there besides her. She sighed in relief and again looked around. Kaliope found a little river. **

'**I will stay there for a little while' she thought.**

**So she did. She put her bag down and she sat by the river. Kaliope washed her face and looked at her reflection in the water. Unfortunately for her she did not see just HER reflection. She saw another one right behind her. She fast turned around and looked at the one that was behind her. Her dark green now eyes met pure brown.**

**She saw a boy I think of 15. He was a little taller than her. His black her was jelled back and his brown eyes were starring in deep green, full of anger, eyes. He was dressed in some normal jeans, a red T-shirt and a jacket.**

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SPYING ON NORMAL PEOPLE YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Kaliope yelled at the intruder.**

**The poor guy had to put his hands at his ears in order to not hear the entire yelling session.**

"**Stop yelling!" he yelled back but slightly in a lower voice than hers.**

"**Fine…" she said sighing to calm down. "Who are you?" she asked again but calm now and her eyes turned a lighter shade of green. She was still angry.**

"**My name's Yusuke" he said now smiling at the girl in front of him.**

"**And what do you want from me?" Kaliope asked and her eyes had darkened a little.**

"**Nothing. Just saw you and didn't know who you are" he said.**

"**Yeah whatever. What's a human doing in Makai world?" she asked.**

"**I am walking around" he said.**

"**Yeah whatever. My name is Kaliope" she said and her eyes turned grey.**

"**Why is your eye colour changing?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Don't know. They were always like this" Kaliope answered.**

"**Fine. So, Kaliope, where are you going?" Yusuke asked.**

"**To the Ice-maiden village" she said. Yusuke blinked and swallowed with pain.**

"**What's wrong?" Kaliope asked seeing his reaction.**

"**Nothing…aaa…just that…aaa…you know…the village was destroyed" he managed to say.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked her eyes turning a deep green.**

"**I mean that someone came and killed all the maidens" he tried to say.**

"**You know who that SOMEONE was?" she asked her eyes turning a deeper shade of green (if possible).**

"**Sorry. I don't" he lied.**

"**Wasn't you, right?" she asked.**

"**No! Swear!" he said sincerely.**

"**So my plans went directly to hell" she said sitting by the river again and sighing. Her eyes instantly turned to a deep shade of brown. **

**Yusuke sat by her side.**

"**What plans?" he asked.**

"**To see mama again" she said.**

"**You mean your mom was a…?" he asked.**

"**Yeah" she finished.**

"**But you look like a cat demon…" he said.**

"**Yeah. My real father was a cat demon and my real mother was an Ice-maiden" she said.**

'**Almost the same history as Hiei's' Yusuke thought.**

"**And why aren't you in the village?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Because they threw me of a cliff. My family, the thieves, found me. Their boss and his wife adopted me as their own daughter but now he gave me a letter that was with me when they found me. It was from my mom" she said sighing.**

"**But…you are a girl. Why couldn't you stay?" he asked.**

"**Because of a boy that got borned one year before me from the love between an Ice-maiden and a fire demon" she said and her eyes turned an even deeper shade of brown.**

'**Hiei' Yusuke thought.**

"**If you want I can go with you to the village. I mean if you want to see your mother's grave. What do you say?" Yusuke said trying to make the girl feel better.**

**She raised her gaze to find his. He was smiling. She smiled back and her eyes turned black. **

"**Thank you" she said.**

"**No problem, Kaliope" he said smiling.**

"**So what about you? Normal people don't come here just to have a walk" she said smirking.**

"**Right" he said. "I am a spirit detective" he continued.**

'**Urameshi!' Kaliope yelled in her mind.**

Flashback

_A 13-year-old Kaliope was with Ryouko on a cliff._

"_Kaliope listen to me" Ryouko started._

"_Sure, father" she said smiling. He smiled her back._

"_If you ever go to the Spirit World you must take care for the four spirit detectives" Ryouko said._

"_Why that father?" she asked._

"_They are strong and they may think badly of you. They may imprison you because of stealing" Ryouko said._

"_Sure father. I will take care but please tell me their names" she said smiling._

"_I will take them from the weakest to the strongest" Ryouko said._

"_Right" Kaliope said._

_They both sat on a rock._

"_The weakest: Kazuma Kuwabara. Not a problem for you" Ryouko said smiling._

_Kaliope smiled back at him._

"_The second and the third are the same status of power: Youko Kurama a.k.a Shuichi Minamino. He is strong and has kind of two personalities" Ryouko said._

"_Papa!" Kaliope yelled. "Youko is the legendary thief!" she yelled smiling._

"_Yes…but Kaliope why are you smiling?" Ryouko asked._

"_Because if I find him I will kick his butt and I will be the greatest thief then" she said proudly._

_Ryouko started to laugh and soon Kaliope joined him._

_After the two of them finished laughing Ryouko continued._

"_Another one: Hiei Jaganeshi. He has the Jagan eye. He has also a damn hell of a dragon. He is strong and powerful. You must take care of him. He has telepathic powers as you and also darkness powers as you" said Ryouko._

"_You mean he is stronger than me?" asked Kaliope._

"_No. His power upon darkness is much lower than yours but his demon power is much bigger than yours. He is also cold and doesn't show his feelings. He can see better with his Jagan eye" said Ryouko._

"_Yeah but I will beat him too" said Kaliope smirking. Ryouko smiled._

"_The last one and the most powerful: Yusuke Urameshi. A normal boy with spiritual powers and a weird genetic power. His family is damn weird. he is powerful and most of all he likes fighting as much as you do but, despite you, he never thinks of a plan. He always acts on instinct" said Ryouko._

"_Wow father! Thanks for the info! I will take care if I go there! But father…where do you know all that from?" Kaliope asked._

"_I put some man to find out just to help you, Kali" Ryouko said._

_Kaliope hugged him and after that they both went back to the hideout._

End flashback

"**Hey Kaliope!" Kaliope heard Yusuke's voice and snapped out of her memory thing.**

"**Sorry I was thinking of something. What did you say?" she asked smiling.**

"**I've told you that I am a spirit detective" he said again.**

"**Okay then" she said.**

"**Did you ever heard about spirit detectives?" he asked her.**

'**Yes' she said in her mind.**

"**No" she said in reality to him.**

**He just smiled.**

"**Are you going to tell me about spirit detectives?" she asked smiling.**

"**Alright" he said.**

"**We are four with me. Kuwabara, stupid idiot. Kurama, damn smart pretty-boy and Hiei. About Hiei there aren't many to say. Damn cold-like-ice fighter and a very good friend when he wants to be" said Yusuke smiling.**

'**This description is different of what my father told me…' Kaliope thought.**

"**So what do you say? Wanna meet the others?" he said to me smiling.**

'**Should I meet them? Should I meet Hiei? The one that controls darkness…though I would like to see if my power is stronger…what I should do?' asked Kaliope in her mind.**

"**Are they in Makai, too?" she asked.**

"**Neah. They are back in Ningenkai" said Yusuke smiling.**

"**If I say that I would like to meet them would you still go with me to my mother's grave?" she asked.**

"**Sure. A promise is a promise" Yusuke answered smiling.**

"**Then…Yusuke I will be delighted to go and meet your friends" she said smiling.**

"**Okay" he said smiling at her.**

**At one moment Kaliope turned back to her bag. She started digging for something in it.**

"**What are you looking for?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Something to eat" she said showing him a thing like a box with sea fruit in it. "Want some?" she asked smiling and her eyes turning a deep beautiful dark black.**

"**Sure" Yusuke said.**

**They both ate quietly until Yusuke broke the silence.**

"**I would like to ask something" he said.**

"**Yeah sure. What is it?" she asked.**

"**If you are part Ice-maiden…your tears become diamonds?" he asked.**

"**Yeah…where do you knew that from?" she asked curiously.**

"**A friend of mine, Yukina is also an Ice-maiden" he said. **

'**Yukina? I've read this name somewhere…BUT WHERE?" Kaliope yelled in her mind. She then remember. She took out of her bag the paper from her mom and read it in a few seconds until she spotted the name. She put the paper back and looked in Yusuke's deep brown eyes.**

"**Does this Yukina have a brother?" she asked looking in his eyes deeply just to spot an answer.**

"**Where did you knew that from?" he asked surprised.**

'**GOT YOU!' Kaliope yelled happily in her mind.**

"**My mom told me about the boy that got borned one year before me. The boy that is part fire, part ice. He is her brother. Do you know him?" she asked.**

"**Yeah but I won't tell you" he said taking his gaze away from hers.**

"**Why won't you?" she asked.**

"**Because he would take my head off if I would" he said smirking and freaked out at the idea of a pissed off Hiei.**

"**Okay" she said a little disappointed and her eyes turned a light shade of brown.**

"**Don't be sad. You just need to know that he is alive and that is all that's important, right?" said Yusuke looking at her.**

"**Yeah right" she said smiling and her eyes turning black again.**

**She rose to her feet. Yusuke was still on the grass near the river.**

"**Do we go to the village, Yusuke?" she asked.**

"**Yeah sure" he said rising to his feet and stand besides Kaliope.**

**She took her bag and refused Yusuke's help.**

**The two of them started walking but at one moment Kaliope stopped. She remembered something she forgot.**

"**What's wrong?" Yusuke asked her.**

**She smiled and laughed a little.**

"**When we met each other…we both forgot to say something" she said.**

"**What?" he asked thinking.**

"**Hello!" they both said in the same moment. They started to laugh and they went back to walking towards the village. **

**-**so this is my first chapter…hope you enjoy it and if you want me to update I just need a review! I have the second chapter written so just a review and I will update it! Just leave a damn review ok? Hope you enjoyed it and even though it isn't the greatest start believe it will be greater in the next chapters but if you want to read the next chapters leave ONE DAMN REVIEW! I don't ask 100 I ask ONE! Have a nice day-

**  
**


	2. Grave and memory of two

-o yeah…I DON'T OWN YYH…if I would own them I would be the happiest girl in this damn world-

-I do own Kaliope … she is the being that my mind came up with for this fic…and I do own some other characters (those made up)-

-here it goes with second chapter-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**_Chapter 2: Grave and memory of two_**

**Yusuke and Kaliope were walking without talking. It was something like 4 in the afternoon. Kaliope wasn't at all tired. She liked walking. She and her brother used to walk a lot more until they reached their targets and robbed them. She smirked when she remembered how much she liked to look and see frightened eyes. **

'**Oh how much I miss those days and think that I've only been away from home since not even a day' she said in her mind.**

"**Hey Kaliope!" said Yusuke. **

"**Yeah...What is it?" Kaliope answered.**

"**We are close to the village, right?" he said pointing to a small spot on the top of a mountain in front of us.**

"**Yeah" Kaliope said smiling. **

**Yusuke smiled back at her and they continued walking. **

"**Kaliope" Yusuke said when they were almost near the base of the mountain.**

"**Yes, Yusuke?" Kaliope answered and they both stopped looking in each other's eyes.**

"**What would you do now that your mom is perhaps dead?" he asked her.**

'**He's right. I don't have where to go. If I go back to the hideout I won't have the courage to look in my father's eyes and not feel ashamed of myself. Even though it's not my fault…' Kaliope thought and her eyes became a light brown.**

"**I don't know…" she said in a teary voice.**

"**Don't be sad. I shouldn't ask" Yusuke said feeling really sorry.**

"**Don't be sad. It's not your fault. I will see what I will do, okay?" she said trying to smile.**

"**Okay and promise me something, ok Kaliope?" Yusuke said.**

"**Sure. What?" she asked smiling.**

"**If you ever need help call me, ok?" he said smiling.**

"**Sure" she said smiling a true pure smile.**

**He smiled back and they started walking again. After some minutes they were at the base of the mountain. Both of them started running on the mountain (darkness power for Kaliope and spiritual energy for Yusuke). At one moment Kaliope stopped. She was freezing. The temperature was decreasing as they were going further.**

"**Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Yeah no problem" she said smiling. Kaliope put her cloak better on and they started running again.**

**After half an hour they were at the top. They had to walk some more until they reached the entrance of the Ice-maiden village. Kaliope stopped and gasped. It all was destroyed. Her eyes turned from brown to green and again and again and couldn't decide to a colour. She felt sadness for all the maidens that died and for her mom. She felt hate and anger against the one that did that. **

**Kaliope stood for some seconds in front of the gate not knowing what to do until she felt an arm on her left shoulder. She turned and saw Yusuke with his eyes expressing sadness.**

"**Don't worry. I am here" he said trying to smile.**

"**Thanks" she said.**

**The two of them entered the village. It was a normal village but full of yuki (snow). Kaliope was feeling so well there. She felt for the first time that she was home. **

**She walked to a house that attracted her. Yusuke was closely behind searching for intruders but there was no one. Kaliope entered the house just to see a bad and a desk. She went near the bed and touched the blanket. It was cold but she liked it. Than she rose from the bed and went near the desk. She looked at it to see a paper, a feather, and an inkpot ready to be used in writing. She touched the feather. It was a black feather and the girl recognized that it was from a crow. She put the feather back in its place and turned around just to see Yusuke coming in.**

"**Hey" he said.**

"**Hey" she answered and they both got out of the house.**

**They kept walking until they've reached the graves. Tears went down Kaliope's cheeks and Yusuke saw that. He wiped away her tears hugging her. She hugged him back (friendly!) and she cried on his shoulder. **

**He tried to calm her down and finally she stopped crying. She didn't have any more tears to cry.**

"**You okay?" he asked her smiling when she took her head out of his shoulder and looked in his eyes. She nodded.**

"**Thanks" she whispered.**

"**No problem. Anyone needs to cry sometimes" he said to her.**

"**I bet you never cry" Kaliope said smiling.**

"**Sometimes I also want to cry" Yusuke said smiling warmly at her.**

**She felt that warmth in all her body. She started to care for Yusuke (not in that way!). He reminded of Cheen. He was good-hearted and he too cared for her. They were almost like brother and sister even thought hey knew each other just fro a few hours.**

**Kaliope turned around, her back at Yusuke, and looked at the graves.**

"**I have to respect a promise" she said her eyes turning green.**

"**Alright" Yusuke said and they both went to the graves. **

**They tried to find Kaliope's mom's grave and so they did. Kaliope sat in the snow besides the grave and put her hand up the grave. She closed her eyes. Yusuke looked at her.**

'**Dark and light. Night and day. I control part of them. Dark is my power and night is my friend. Light is the one I don't know and day is the one that brought m to my father. I need some help to keep mama safe. I need a dark rose to care for her for the whole eternity. Never to fade. Never to die. Always to keep warm to mama and always to remind her that even if I never really had the opportunity to see her…' she said in her mind and opened her eyes. Her hand still up the grave.**

"**I will always love you mama" she said like a deep whisper. A black energy surrounded her hand and a black and green rose appeared on the grave. **

**Kaliope stood up and smiled to Yusuke.**

"**What was that?" he asked kind of surprised.**

"**My power. Darkness" she said.**

"**Okay" he said. "Do you want us to stay here some more?" he asked.**

"**Well…it is almost night and this village doesn't have anyone in it so I may say that we can stay here fro the night, okay?" Kaliope said smiling.**

"**Okay. I'll be in here" he said pointing to the nearby house.**

"**Then I'll be there" she said pointing to another house.**

**The two of them said 'good-night' to each other and they went to those houses. **

**Kaliope found some clothes and change in them. She went in the bed and tried to think of something beautiful but that night wasn't very nice for her.**

**She had a weird dream that seemed to be a memory.**

_**Dream**_

_Kaliope was in the same village but far ago in time. It was almost 14 years ago as she could realize. A woman was running with a baby in her arms. Kaliope approached the woman and looked at the baby. It was she. Kaliope changed her gaze to the woman. She had to be her mom. It was a young woman of almost 20. She had black white pure hair and red eyes. She was very beautiful but her ruby eyes shoed fear._

_She was running and other women were behind her. At one moment they caught her. Some of them were keeping her from escaping and one was holding the baby. _

_The woman that was Kaliope's mother was crying. The other one that held Kaliope was also crying. _

'_Sorry Yuki" said the woman that hold Kaliope and walked towards a cliff._

'_NOOOOOOOO!' yelled Yuki but it was too late. The other woman threw the baby over the cliff. Kaliope (the one that dreamt) ran over the cliff to see the baby. The baby landed safe on water. _

_After that some thieves caught the baby. The one that held the baby Kaliope recognized as being Ryouko but much younger. Kaliope smile and she was dragged to another time. Just one year before this._

_She was on the same cliff and another throwing was to be done. This time it was a boy and Kaliope knew who it was. She just wanted a glimpse of him. She looked at his eyes. Pure red and also pure evil. Kaliope saw in the boy's eyes that he knew exactly what was happening to him. The woman that was throwing him was Yuki. Kaliope's mother. She was throwing the boy. She was doing that crime that almost killed after a year her own daughter. Kaliope saw Yuki looking in the eyes of the boy and putting at his neck a necklace. A maiden tear Kaliope thought. She looked at the gym and tried to remember it very well. Then she heard her mom saying what Kaliope never wanted her to say._

'_If you ever come back please, come and kill me first' Yuki whispered to the boy and Kaliope saw his eyes smirking. _

_She was so mad at the boy. Then the boy flew over the cliff as she did one year after. His eyes were still smirking. Kaliope flew again over the cliff to see where the boy went to. She saw him landing safely in the water as she did. Then she saw a bunch of thieves. _

_The boss looked pretty much like Ryouko but much older. Kaliope knew it had to be Ryouko's father. Kaliope saw the man taking the boy and she knew that he would raise him as his own._

_Then the dream got black and she was going back to reality._

**End of dream**

**Kaliope woke up scared. She hugged the blanket and felt tears on her cheeks.**

"**He killed mama!" she yelled after a few seconds. "Who the fuck is he? Where the fuck is he? What the fuck is he? How could his eyes be like that? He was smirking when he felt over the cliff! He smirked when my mom gave him the pendant and told him to come and kill her first! HE SMIRKED!" Kaliope yelled as her tears stopped and her eyes turned to a deep green.**

**She got up the bed, dressed up and went outside. Yusuke was still asleep. She went to a walk. She was walking threw the yuki. She felt the snow touching her skin and she felt cold electric kind of things running threw all her body. She smirked. It was a nice feeling. She walked and walked until she reached one particularly house. She saw the house in her dream. She entered it and saw something she never thought she would see. She saw a teddy bear. She saw teddy bears when she went to Ningenkai and she had a teddy bear when she was little but she never thought that some cold ice-maidens would have teddy bears. **

**She walked until she reached the bed where the teddy bear laid. She looked at it and saw a note. She took the note and read it out loud.**

"**For my precious half ice, half cat princess. Kaliope, hope you find this and forgive me for not being there fro you. Love, your father" she said reading and she took the teddy bear in her arms.**

"**I forgive you papa" she said hugging the teddy bear. "That would be your name: 'Papa'" Kaliope said to the teddy bear. **

**Her eyes turned again to a dark shade of black. She went outside just to see Yusuke getting out of the house were he slept. He was dressed like yesterday.**

"**Morning" he said yawning.**

"**Morning" Kaliope said smiling. **

"**Where's that teddy bear from?" Yusuke asked.**

"**I think my real father left it here for me and the one that killed mama and all the others didn't take it" Kaliope said smiling.**

"**Nice and what's its name?" **

"**Papa" Kaliope answered smiling.**

"**To remind you of your father, right?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Right!" Kaliope answered smiling even more.**

'**She has a nice smile and I like to see her happy. She is like the little sister I never had' Yusuke said in his mind.**

"**What do we eat?" he asked after some time.**

"**I don't have the less idea" Kaliope said smiling.**

"**Damn" he said.**

"**You should go and hunt something or do you want me to go?" she asked smiling.**

"**I'll go, don't worry" he said smiling and running towards some woods to hunt something. **

**Kaliope prepared a fire and after half an hour Yusuke came back with a deer. **

**Kaliope's eyes got wide.**

"**What?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Why did you hunt a deer?" she asked in a normal voice. **

"**I like deer meat, don't you?" he asked.**

"**I LOVE deer meat!" she yelled happily.**

**Yusuke started to laugh and Kaliope joined him. After they both calmed down from laughing, Kaliope kind of cooked the meet. She was good at that. She and Kana, her adoptive mom, used to cook for the thieves sometimes. The thieves loved Kaliope's deer meet. The one that loved the meet made by Kaliope the most was Cheen and Kaliope loved to cook for him and their father. **

**FLASBACK**

A 6-year-old Kaliope is in a kitchen with her adoptive mom, Kana. Kaliope tries to cut some meat but she can't. Kana smiles towards the girl and takes the knife and the girl's hand.

"Look precious. You must cut it like this" Kana says to the baby smiling and showing to the young Kaliope how to cut the meat. Kaliope smiles towards Kana.

"Mommy" Kaliope starts.

"Yes dear?" Kana says.

"I love you" finishes Kaliope and hugs Kana.

Kana hugs back her daughter and after that they finish the food together.

After half an hour the food was finished and Ryouko together with a 7-year-old Cheen come in.

"Mom I'm hungry" says Cheen smiling.

"I've made food brother" says Kaliope hugging her brother friendly.

"Then I am even hungrier" said the boy and everyone started to laugh.

After they all finished and they sat at the table Cheen and Ryouko started to eat. So did Kaliope and Kana.

"Oh my dear this is great!" said Ryouko towards Kana.

"Kaliope helped me a lot with it. She deserves your prays more than I do" Kana said smiling towards her husband.

"You did help your mom, didn't you?" Ryouko said smiling towards the brown haired kitten. Kaliope nodded as she swallowed a big part of her meat.

Ryouko smiled and they continued eating.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Kaliope thought at those moments as she gave Yusuke a piece of meat. **

"**Thanks" he said and she just nodded.**

**She took some meet and started to eat it. **

"**This is great! Where did you learn how to cook the meat like this?" Yusuke said swallowing a piece of the meat.**

"**Kana thought me" Kaliope answered.**

"**Who is Kana?" Yusuke asked.**

"**My adoptive mama" said Kaliope smiling towards the boy.**

'**She can smile even when she thinks at those who she left…' thought Yusuke smiling back and continued eating.**

**Kaliope did the same and after almost 15 minutes the two of them finished eating. They cleaned up their lunch and than Kaliope looked towards the sun. It was almost midday.**

"**It is almost midday" Yusuke said.**

"**Yeah" Kaliope said.**

"**If we want to reach Ningenkai we should hurry up towards the portal" Yusuke said.**

"**Why do we need to go to a portal when we can make one right here?" Kaliope asked smiling.**

"**What do you mean?" Yusuke asked surprised.**

"**Well…my papa gave me a necklace made by him with my name written on it and that can make portals between Ningenkai, Makai, and Rekai" Kaliope said showing Yusuke a necklace that was at her neck. It was made of pure silver. On the pendant it was written in black: Kaliope.**

"**If you would like to make a portal to Ningenkai there won't be a problem" Yusuke said grinning.**

"**Sure" Kaliope said turning around and facing an empty part of the village.**

**She touched the pendant and whispered some words that Yusuke couldn't hear. Before he could blink in front of him appeared as portal. **

"**Ready?" she said smiling.**

"**Yup" he said and he jumped in the portal. She jumped after him and so they were heading towards Ningenkai.**

-this is the second chapter. Same thing that was with the first chapter. A review and I will update. No review and I won't. The third chapter is ready to go so I just need a review and I will update right away…hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! JUST ONE! Have a nice day bye bye-


	3. Princess of Darkness

**-so I don't freaking own YYH but I own Kaliope and some few other characters (the made up ones)…leave a review and I will post more…now on with the story…R&R-**

Perfect, but in another way…

Chapter 3: Princess of Darkness

**She touched the pendant and whispered some words that Yusuke couldn't hear. Before he could blink in front of him appeared as portal. **

"**Ready?" she said smiling.**

"**Yup" he said and he jumped in the portal. She jumped after him and so they were heading towards Ningenkai.**

Yusuke landed first. He was exactly in the park in front of his apartment. He took a deep breathe of the air of Ningenkai and in the next second Kaliope landed. She landed perfectly on her feet (she was half cat demon after all).

"So where are we now?" she asked smiling towards Yusuke. He smiled back and looked around.

"There is my apartment," he said pointing to a window at the third floor of the building that was in front of them.

"And your friends, the other detectives, where are they?" Kaliope asked her eyes turning a light shade of green.

"They are at Genkai's. She's an old hag that trains us" Yusuke said.

"It is not very polite to talk like that about an old woman" Kaliope said.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go at her temple in order for you to meet the gang" Yusuke said.

"Okay" Kaliope smiled.

The two started walking. They walked threw thousand and thousand forests (they were actually three but Kaliope felt like they would never end). When they were almost at the end of the third forest Kaliope sensed the smell of sea.

"Are we close to the sea?" she asked.

"Yeah. Near the temple is a forest and near the forest is the shore" Yusuke said.

"Again forests?" Kaliope asked and Yusuke started to laugh. She joined him and when they stopped laughing they started again walking.

The two of them finished with the third forest.

"This was the last forest" said Yusuke smiling.

Kaliope just smiled.

'He seems so nice. Not at all as my father said but…who knows…this may be a trap to catch me…a thief…' she thought to herself.

After 15 minutes of walking they reached the temple. It was a nice, Japanese building. It had 1000 (literally) stairs. Kaliope smiled when she saw those stairs.

"Wanna race up the stairs?" Yusuke asked smirking.

Kaliope nodded and her eyes turned a deep green. It wasn't anger. It was just anger for winning. Yusuke looked at her and she looked back at him. Deep brown met deep green. The two smiled.

Yusuke ran off. Just in that moment Kaliope remembered her father told her that the one that had darkness had also physical powers. She fast put a block to her mind and started running to catch up with Yusuke.

In a matter of seconds she was by his side. He was by her side. They were running shoulder to shoulder.

"You're good" Yusuke said.

"I know" she said to him. 'And you didn't even saw my powers. This is just pure strength' she said to herself.

The two of them raced until the end and they both won. Not that they cared at all for that.

Yusuke kicked the door open and the poor thing hit the wall with a big "Thud".

"It would be more polite to knock at the door" Kaliope said.

"Neah" Yusuke said to her. "I'M HOME!" he yelled in the house as he and Kaliope behind him entered it.

'Urameshi Yusuke you start to show your true self' Kaliope smirked to herself at that thought.

She walked behind Yusuke until he stopped. She stopped too and a girl with light blue hair and blood red eyes came down some stairs.

"Yusuke-san" she called in a voice that made Kaliope realize that the girl was the Ice-maiden. The voice was poor and innocent. Was happy and friendly. Kaliope knew that it had to be her. And so it was…

"Hi Yukina" said Yusuke smiling.

Yukina smiled back.

"Who's your friend?" asked a voice. Kaliope turned to where she heard the voice from and saw a red headed boy with beautiful green eyes that was smiling.

"Oh yeah. She's Kaliope" said Yusuke.

"Hi Kaliope. I am Kurama" said the red haired boy.

"Hello Kurama" said Kaliope smiling friendly.

"What's all this noise?" asked a stupid-like voice and an orange haired boy came down the same stairs as Yukina.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.

"What do you want Urameshi?" yelled back the orange haired boy.

"Shut up baka. She is Kaliope" said Yusuke to the boy that finally saw the brown haired and grey-eyed girl.

"Hello" Kaliope said not smiling. Her face was indifferent.

"Hello" said the boy back. He had a stupid face.

"I am Kaliope"

"I am Kuwabara" said the orange haired boy.

"Nice to meet you" said Kaliope trying to smile.

"Hey Kurama!" said Yusuke towards the red haired boy.

"What?" asked Kurama.

"Where in the three worlds is Hiei?" asked a pissed off Yusuke.

'Hiei' whispered Kaliope in her mind as if someone could hear her.

Than he appeared. Before he entered Kaliope turned sensing his presence. He didn't even bother to hide his energy.

'Father was right. His demon powers are much stronger than mine are but his control upon darkness is very…very…weak' Kaliope said in her mind as she looked at the boy.

He was dressed in black with some trousers and a thing like a cloak (you all know Hiei so…you know how he usually looks, right?). Kaliope's gaze turned to his face. He had a bandana on his forehead and the girl could feel the power of the Jagan eye underneath that bandana. His black spicy hair had some white lines in front and his bandana kept his hair from coming into his eyes. Oh yeah…his eyes. Those things bothered Kaliope. She seemed to know them but she couldn't remember where from. He had pure evil red eyes but the cat girl could see that sadness lay in those two eyes. Kaliope learnt how to read eyes. She read his eyes and than turned back sure that he didn't see her.

"Why'd you called?" the black haired boy asked towards Yusuke. His voice was emotionless. His face the same.

"Wanted you to meet someone. She's Kaliope" Yusuke said pointing to Kaliope. She turned back to look at Hiei.

Their eyes locked and she was looking in his eyes until he couldn't stand it and took his gaze away. Kaliope did the same.

"Hn" was all Hiei said.

"Right" Kaliope whispered under her breathe.

"Kaliope" asked Yukina. Kaliope heard her name and turned towards she heard the voice just to meet pure red.

Yukina smiled.

"Yes, Yukina?" Kaliope asked.

"May I show you the temple?" Yukina said.

"Sure. It would be a pleasure" Kaliope said smiling.

"Okay" Yukina said smiling back. The two girls went to see the temple.

As they walked Kaliope couldn't stop herself.

"Yukina" she said.

"Yes?" Yukina said.

"You are an Ice-maiden, right?" Kaliope asked.

"Yes" Yukina answered smiling.

"I am too" Kaliope said her smile fading.

"But you don't look like one" Yukina said.

"My father was a cat demon. My mother was an Ice-maiden. When I got borned the other maidens threw me off of the cliff where with one year before my mother had to throw a boy" Kaliope said sadly her eyes turning to a deep brown.

"And how did you survive?" Yukina asked worried.

"A gang of thieves found me and their leader raised me as his daughter but now I just wanted to find my real home but I couldn't…" Kaliope said sadly.

"You went to the village and saw it was destroyed, right?" Yukina said sadly.

"Yes" Kaliope asked.

"I saw it too and it was like breaking my heart" Yukina said.

"Yes" Kaliope said nodding.

"And how did you meet Yusuke?" Yukina said smiling again and throwing away bad memories.

Kaliope's eyes turned black again as she told Yukina what happened. When Kaliope finished Yukina started to laugh.

"It was a weird way to meet someone but I am glad that he came with you and brought you here" Yukina said after stopping laughing.

"Yeah. He's a good guy. He reminds me of my brother. Okay he's not my real brother. He is the leader's son but I consider them family" Kaliope said thinking at Cheen.

"I too have a brother" Yukina said.

"I guess the boy that my mother threw over the cliff one year before I was thrown over the cliff, right?" Kaliope said.

"Yes. Your mom had to have some hard moments" Yukina said.

"I think so. I would of liked so much to meet her…but a bastard killed her and all the maidens" said Kaliope her eyes turning a very deep shade of green as her blood started to run faster threw her veins.

She was thinking of that baby that when he grew up killed her mother.

"I think it was my brother, don't you?" said Yukina.

"I guess so…but I think that he wanted just revenge. I think that if I was him I would do the same…but I just can't help it and hate him with all my being because he killed my mother" said Kaliope her eyes going back to brown.

"Why are your eye's colour changing?" asked Yukina smiling again.

"Because of my feelings. Shades of black mean happiness, shades of brown mean sadness, shades of green mean anger and grey means that I don't care" said Kaliope smiling her eyes turning black.

"That's cool" said Yukina smiling.

"Kind of. They always were like this" said Kaliope smiling.

"Kaliope may I ask you a question?" said Yukina.

"Sure. You don't need my permission" said Kaliope smiling to the maiden.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Yuki" said Kaliope.

"I think I knew her when I used to leave in the maiden's village. She was a very good woman and clearly she loved you a lot" said Yukina and Kaliope smiled.

"But why aren't you in the village anymore?" asked Kaliope.

"Because I was kidnapped from the village by a bad man and Hiei, Yusuke and Kazuma-kun came to save me" Yukina said smiling at the last part.

"Kazuma-kun?" asked Kaliope.

"Yeah. You know him as Kuwabara" Yukina said smiling.

"Oh yeah" Kaliope said and she smiled back.

After that the two girls entered a room where it was a girl with white hair and pink eyes. Yukina introduced her to Kaliope. Her name was Botan and she was something like Grim Reaper but she really was a great girl. Kaliope and Botan became friends at one sight. After that Yukina introduced Kaliope to Genkai. Genkai was a very kind old woman not at all "an old hag" as Yusuke said to Kaliope.

Meanwhile where the boys remained there was some chatting about Kaliope.

"She's pretty" said Kuwabara perverted and received a punch in the head from both Yusuke and Hiei.

"Shut up baka!" said Yusuke.

"Why did you do that, short?" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei (okay so Hiei wasn't THAT short, he was a little shorter than Kaliope was and Kaliope was just a little shorter than Yusuke…Hiei was tall until Kaliope's eyes).

"Don't disrespect a woman!" said Hiei giving a death glare to Kuwabara.

"She seems quite nice" said Kurama not thinking anything not to good.

"Yeah. She is very cool and knows how to befriend with someone" said Yusuke.

"She is also pretty" said Kuwabara drooling.

"She is too powerful" said Hiei in his normal cold voice.

"I didn't feel any power coming from her just a demonic weak power" said Yusuke thinking.

"Neither did I" said Kurama.

Kuwabara went out of the room and into the kitchen.

"She sheaths her power inside her. I didn't feel any other power than you did but I think she hides it" said Hiei coldly.

"Perhaps" said Kurama.

"Now that you mentioned it she did do something strange" said Yusuke and told to Kurama and Hiei the incident from the village.

Okay he told to them all he knew about the girl. That she was half Ice-maiden and half cat demon, that she grew up with thieves, that he went with her to the village of Ice-maidens and that she made that weird black rose. That was all he knew.

"Half Ice-maiden…" said Kurama thinking.

"Hiei you better take care that she doesn't find out that you were the one that killed all the maidens including her mom. At least not until we know anything about her power, okay?" whispered Yusuke.

"Hn" answered Hiei.

"Let's go to Koemna's and find out what he knows about the girl okay?" said Kurama.

"Yeah let's go to the brat" said Yusuke ironically.

"Not bad idea but if we leave now she would perhaps suspect something. We'll leave at night" said Hiei.

"Okay" Yusuke and Kurama agreed.

After this little chat, Yukina, Botan and Kaliope came in chatting and laughing.

"Morning all" said Botan.

"Morning Botan" said Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei "hn"-ned.

"Me, Yukina and Kaliope, we go shopping and you ALL come with us" said Botan grinning evilly.

"And if we don't want?" asked Yusuke.

"I called Keiko to come too and I told her that you'll be there too and I think you don't want to see a pissed Keiko, right?" Botan said evilly.

Yusuke shivered. He didn't want Keiko get pissed off. Keiko was his girl friend. She was a brown haired and a brown-eyed girl of Kaliope's age. She and Yusuke knew each other since they were kids and they felt for each other but Yusuke knew that Keiko wasn't the person one would like to piss off.

"Okay" he said disappointed.

"Kurama, will you come?" asked Yukina smiling.

"Sure" he said smiling back,

"I won't come" said Hiei coldly.

"Who said we needed you?" said Kaliope her eyes turning a deep green. "We can take care of ourselves" she said aloud. 'At least I can take care of Yukina and Botan if something happens' she continued in her mind.

"Whatever" Hiei said.

"When do we go?" asked Yusuke visible wanting to be in Hiei's place.

"Fifteen minutes. Be ready by then" said Botan smiling evilly towards the boy. She rose from the floor where he was sitting and wanted to go to his room when Kaliope had an idea.

"Yusuke" she said and the boy turned. "If you and Kurama would like to stay at home it wouldn't be a problem" she said smiling. Yusuke smiled back.

"Thanks Kaliope! But please…can you explain to Keiko?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure. No problem" she said smiling.

"Then I will stay here too" said Kurama smiling.

"Okay" said Kaliope.

Botan was looking at her and Kaliope caught her gaze. She explained threw her gaze that they would be fine alone and that they don't need any boys with them. Botan smiled when she understood.

Yukina went to her room to change and Kaliope and Botan went to Botan's room.

"I would borrow you some of my clothes because you can't go with the clothes from Makai here, okay?" said Botan starting digging into her wardrobe.

"Okay but please can they be black?" Kaliope asked with hope.

"Sure" said Botan smiling. She gave Kaliope a pair of black jeans, a T-shirt, and some black and white sport shoes. Kaliope went to the bathroom and changed. When she got out Botan clapped her hands laughing. Kaliope looked in the mirror that was on one of the doors of Botan's wardrobe. She really looked nice. The jeans where like made for her and the T-shirt looked like perfect for her. The shoes where just perfect. Her hair free as always because she couldn't tie it but she ever hated to tie it.

Botan choosed some clothes for herself and went to the bathroom to change. When she got out Kaliope was the one to clap her hands. Botan looked awesome. A pair of jeans that went perfectly on all of her forms and a light pink T-shirt that was going well with her eyes. Some white sport shoes and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Now we are ready to go shopping" Botan said smiling. She and Kaliope went out of the room and found Yukina with the boys but no sign of Hiei.

Yukina was dressed in a beautiful long light blue dress that went perfectly with her hair. The dress was a spring dress (yeah it was spring). She had a beautiful white hat that was perfect to keep away the sun. Botan and Kaliope took some caps. Botan wanted to give Kaliope a hat but she hated those things so she took a black and white cap. Botan took a light pink cap and the three were ready.

"Bye guys. We're out shopping. We'll come back in a few hours" yelled Botan to the boys as the three left.

On the road they gossiped anyone they saw. The three of them felt like they knew each other since they got borned. They met with Keiko at the mall. She and Kaliope instantly felt like best friends (same thing that happened to her and Botan and Yukina). Kaliope explained Keiko about Yusuke and the girl understood.

"No problem" Keiko said.

"Okay. Thanks" Kaliope said smiling. Keiko smiled back and the four girls entered the mall.

They went to all the stores and spent ALL the money that Botan had with her. Keiko bought herself a red and black T-shirt. It was red and had a black rose on it. The rose reminded Kaliope of her spells with darkness. Botan bought herself a pink and green T-shirt. It was light pink and had written in green: "I am death for you". It was perfect for her. She was the Grim Reaper after all. Yukina bought herself an ocean blue skirt and a dark blue T-shirt that matched the skirt perfectly. Kaliope bought herself something like ten pairs of black and very dark blue jeans and some T-shirts. She like especially three T-shirts. One was the colour of the night sky and had little silver spots (stars) on it. Another one was black and on it, it was written in blood red: "Secret lies behind my eyes". It matched her perfectly. The last one was a very dark shade of green and had on it many letters in Japanese. Some of them meant "Dragon" and some meant "Darkness". The words "Death" and "Secrets" were on the T-shirt too. Kaliope like that T-shirt a lot. She like them all.

After the three girls finished shopping they went to a bar. There they ordered some drinks and started chatting. Kaliope told them all her whole life-story and they told her their own life-stories. Keiko knew about Ningenkai, Makai, and Rekai so she understood all. Botan told Kaliope about king Emna that was the God of Rekai and about his son, Koemna that was a toddler that could have the form of a teenager. They all laughed when Botan started talking about Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara's missions. Kaliope did laugh but she was also very careful to remember everything and find out the boys strategies. Botan also talked about each boy once at the time. She talked about Yusuke's spirit energy and his Spirit Gun. She talked about Kuwabara, about Kurama and his inner self, Youko the thief, she talked about Hiei's dragon but not about his past remembering just in time how he threatened her to kill her if she opens her mouth.

They spent in the mall something like 3 hours until they finally left but Kaliope saw something she liked to eat when she came to Ningenkai: sweet snow (aka ice cream).

"Hey Botan" said Kaliope and the four of them stopped walking.

"Yeah" Botan said.

"Do you want sweet snow?" she asked and all the girls' mouths opened.

"What did I say?" Kaliope asked.

"Sweet snow…is the way that Hiei calls ice cream. Where did you knew that from?" Botan asked.

"My brother, when I first took him here in Ningenkai, called it like that and I call it sweet snow since then" Kaliope said smiling and they all went to buy sweet snow.

Kaliope took strawberry and chocolate ice cream, Yukina took vanilla ice cream, Keiko took chocolate ice cream and Botan took vanilla and strawberry ice cream. They sat on a bench and ate in silence.

Meanwhile with the boys they had some spare time to put their plan in action. As soon as the girls left they started to think how to go to Koemna's and luckily for them Botan forgotten her kind of cell phone that she used to contact Koemna. Yusuke and Kurama called Koemna, in soon time they were in his office, and a teenager looked at them.

He had brown hair and he had a thing in his mouth (forgot how it was called). He was tall and handsome.

"What's wrong boys?" he asked.

"We have a bit of a problem and we need some help" Kurama said.

They explained the situation with Kaliope to their boss and he called George, an ogre, to find out about her. He didn't find a thing. It was as if she never existed. It was as if she wasn't real. The boys left disappointed and Koemna went to his father to ask him about the girl.

He entered his father's office and bowed.

"What is it Koemna?" the God asked.

Koemna explained the situation to his father and was surprised when he heard his answer.

"Leave the girl alone. She is too strong for your detectives to handle. Even if they unite all their strength they won't be able to destroy her. She won't do any harm to them. I have been watching her since she was just a baby and she has a gold heart. She would never attack without being attacked before so, Prince Koemna, I order you to do no harm to this Princess of Darkness" said his father.

Koemna left the office and started thinking what to do.

'Princess of Darkness…Princess of Darkness…' was all that went threw his mind.

He did not know what to do. He thought and thought and at one moment he had an idea that he hoped to work.

**-**this is chapter 3 and hope you like it and please read and review…it isn't that hard to review…even if you don't like it…I don't care just leave a review…that's all I ask for…if you want me to update soon I want 3 reviews (yeah the reviews will grow up with the chapter sorry but I want to know your opinions)…hope you liked it and please review! When I will have my 3 damn reviews I will update…chapter 4 is ready to go so please review if you want to read more…bye**-**


	4. TFHTDTDTS

Special thanks a lot for the reviews and for reading to Vitanie Tora, hieilover014, Khahara and haraf…oh yeah…if you are kind enough I would like the reviews to be signed 'cuz I want to thank you and if you make it anonymous I wouldn't know where to thank you…enjoy reading and BIG THANKS TO ALL THAT READ IT AND/OR REVIEWED IT-

-I don't own YYH…I do own Kaliope and some other characters (those made up) and the plot are ALL MINE...he he…read and review or I won't post anymore…now relax and enjoy your reading-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**_Chapter 4: The first has the desire to destroy the second_**

**Kaliope, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko came back to Genkai's temple after three hours. Kaliope had 1 bag in each hand, Keiko had only one in her left hand, Yukina the same and Botan had 2 bags in each hand. They were all smiling and chatting. **

**Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were back from Koemna's and they were in the living room when Yusuke saw the girls coming.**

"**There comes Keiko…hope she's not very mad on me…" he said as shivers went up and down his back.**

"**Calm down. She won't kill you" said Kurama smiling.**

"**She has other ways to make me suffer more. Sometimes I would like that she would kill me but she likes making me suffer" Yusuke said and fear was in his voice.**

**Kurama chuckled and Hiei "hn"-ed. Yusuke kept thinking about what Keiko would tell him until the four girls came in. The door of the temple was heard and Botan's yell after.**

"**WE'RE HERE!" the pink-eyed girl yelled.**

'**So this is a normal way in this place' thought Kaliope remembering how Yusuke yelled almost the same thing when he and Kaliope came to the temple.**

**The four girls walked into the living room where the boys were.**

"**Hello" said Kurama smiling.**

"**Hi" answered the four girls in one voice.**

"**Hi Keiko" said Yusuke smiling.**

"**Hello Yusuke" Keiko said smiling back.**

'**She doesn't seem to be upset on me…' Yusuke thought.**

"**Did you have fun shopping?" asked Kurama.**

"**Yeah" said Botan while she was dragging Kaliope to a room.**

**Yukina and Keiko left their bags in the living room and sat down on the floor (you know…Japanese stile).**

**Botan and Kaliope entered a nice room. The walls were painted in different shades of red and black. The bed was in front of the door on the other wall. Above the bed was an opened window. The curtains were a very dark shade of red. The covers of the bed were black and red. In the room were a wardrobe (on the same wall as the door) and a desk (on the wall that was on the right of the door) and a vase with roses on the desk. On the desk there also was a note-book and a clutch pencil. The clutch pencil was black and the notebook had black and red covers. **

"**How nice this room is. Who stays in here?" said Kaliope her eyes turning a very dark shade of black.**

"**You" answered Botan smiling.**

"**What do you mean?" Kaliope asked.**

"**Until you find the one that killed the maidens you would stay with us, okay?" Botan said grinning.**

"**No. I would disturb you and I don't want that" said Kaliope shaking her had.**

"**You won't disturb any of us…okay Hiei is disturbed even by himself so he isn't that important in this sentence" said Botan smiling.**

"**Thank you Botan!" said Kaliope hugging Botan.**

"**Your welcome" said Botan after the two girls finished hugging. "I leave you to prepare your room. Me and the others, we'll be outside" Botan continued.**

"**Why would you be outside?" Kaliope asked.**

"**Because is our time for training. If you want you could come" Botan said smiling.**

"**I will come" said Kaliope and Botan left.**

**Kaliope closed the door after her and laid on the bed. **

'**How nice it is here. I don't know if father was right or wrong but I will give Botan some of my trust…' thought Kaliope and she closed her eyes.**

**She saw her father and Cheen and smiled. They were waving to her but after that they disappeared. Kaliope opened her eyes and got up. She took her black boots (the ones with the pockets for her knives); she put the knives in the pockets and took some clothes. She went to the bathroom (her room had a bathroom connected to it). When she got out she looked in the mirror that was on one of the doors of the wardrobe. She smirked.**

**Kaliope was dressed in her black trousers (those from Makai) and her black kind of T-shirt (from Makai). She put two black bandanas on each of her wrists. Her ears popped out from her head and looked somewhat cute and her tail popped out from the back of her trousers. **

**The cat-demon went out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked until she reached a window. What she saw surprised her. Kurama and Hiei were training/fighting. She smirked when she saw that the Kitsune and the Koorime fought pretty good. **

**She walked outside of the temple and to the training field. There Botan, Keiko and Yukina waved to her and she ran to them.**

"**Nice outfit, Kaliope" said Keiko smiling.**

"**Yeah it's very nice" said Botan.**

**Yukina nodded agreeing with Botan.**

"**Thanks. My adoptive mother, Kana, made it for me," Kaliope said smiling.**

"**You loved her like your real mom, didn't you?" asked Botan smiling.**

"**Yeah" said Kaliope smiling.**

**Before Botan, Kaliope, Keiko, or Yukina could say another thing Yusuke's voice took their attention.**

"**Hiei wins, Kurama looses!" the spirit detective yelled.**

**Kurama was down on the earth. He rose on both of his feet and shook hands with his best friends, Hiei. The Koorime smirked and turned to leave when…**

"**I want to fight you!" yelled Kaliope towards him in a calm voice as her eyes turned a deep shade of green.**

"**What?" asked Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko and Botan in one voice.**

"**I said that I wanted to fight with him" Kaliope said in the same calm voice.**

"**But he is too strong" said Yusuke.**

"**Yeah, Hiei is stronger than you, Kaliope" said Botan.**

"**Hiei is in a way stronger than me, but in another way he is weaker than I am" said Kaliope.**

**When Hiei heard the word "weak" and his name in the same sentence turned around to face the girl that said it. Hiei and Kaliope locked eyes. Neither Kaliope's nor Hiei's eyes let out their feelings. Hiei couldn't see that in Kaliope's eyes anger and rage were flying. Kaliope couldn't see that in his eyes surprise and anger flout. **

"**You dare to fight me?" Kaliope said smirking.**

"**Hn" he answered and went to the battlefield. Kaliope did the same walking slowly and keeping all her power and energy locked inside of her as no one could detect her real strength.**

**They were now facing each other. Kaliope was reading Hiei's powers and she was smirking for herself.**

'**Fire, ice and darkness. Not a big deal. Fire is the strongest, ice is locked and darkness is the weakest but…as far as I can see…he will use darkness. His speed seems to be good and his katana skills…I bet they are great. Father was right when he talked about him. He is really strong…but not as strong as I am' Kaliope thought.**

'**Darkness and ice. I can feel these elements in her aura but she won't let me see how strong she is. She is good in hiding all her powers. I can't read them and I can't enter her mind either. She is strong…almost as strong as I am' Hiei thought.**

"**You can begin!" yelled Yusuke.**

**Kaliope didn't move. Neither Hiei moved.**

"**You can have the first move" she said calmly towards Hiei.**

"**Be my guest in having the first move, baka onna" he said back.**

'**Baka, right? If you say so' she thought and little dark sparkles went around her right hand. **

**She raised her hand in front of her face and a sword of darkness appeared. Its blade was as pure as night stars and its handle was the color of the night sky. Kaliope looked at it and smiled. It was a pure smile, not evil at all.**

'**It's been a long time since we fought, wasn't it?' she said to the sword and her power in her mind.**

**Kaliope looked at Hiei. He wasn't at all surprised by what she did. Meanwhile he unsheathed his katana and he was giving Kaliope one of his death glares.**

**In the next second he was near her. She dodged his attack by lying a little on the back. The blade of Hiei's katana went exactly over her throat but she didn't care. Hiei left himself opened. She fast took her sword up and placed it at his throat. The fight was so short that Kaliope was bored. **

**He smirked and disappeared. Kaliope's eyes became black when she realized that the fight was not over yet. **

**Hiei was again in front of her at some distance. He sheathed his katana but not in order to leave the fight. He was preparing for hand-to-hand combat. Kaliope's sword disappeared and she prepared for hand-to-hand combat. **

**In a few seconds it began. He tried to throw a punch at her, but she blocked it throwing him a few steps behind. She tried to hit him in his belly but he dodged her attack. He was fast and so was she but there was a thing that buttered Hiei. **

'**Why isn't she using her powers? She is fighting me with pour strength not power or energy!' he was upset at this thought. 'She's taking ME easy!" he yelled in his mind and put some more energy in his punch. It hit his destination and Kaliope went flying threw the air but for her pure luck she landed on the earth.**

'**Damn you Hiei!' she yelled in her mind as she got up and wiped away some blood from her lower lip.**

'**What if I use some of my power?' she said smirking at the thought and unleashing some of her power. 10 to be exact. It went like a wave to everyone and they thought that this was all her power. Wrong for them. **

**She rose in to the air like flying. She was using all the particles of darkness that were into the air and there were plenty. **

"**Wanted to see my power, right, Hiei?" she said towards the Koorime that was in front of her.**

"**Hn" he said.**

"**Okay then. Here is my power. Let's see if you can handle it!" she said her eyes a deep shade of green.**

**She placed her hands as if she was holding an arrow. **

"**Dark arrow!" she yelled and a pure arrow made of darkness appeared in her hands. It was so beautiful that all the eyes remained on it. **

**It was made of a thing like wood but it didn't have any eminence. Its surface was so smooth and its point was blood red. Kaliope smiled and looked at Hiei. He was, let's say, a little surprised but not a big deal. Someone that looked at him could EASILY not see that he was surprised, but Kaliope saw it. She smirked to herself.**

'**Hey! Why the hell do I care if he is or not surprised by my powers? I know what my powers can do and that's all I must care!' she yelled at herself.**

**In the next minute she released the arrow. Hiei tried to duck but no chance. He tried to run but the arrow was exactly in his back. Kaliope was smirking evilly. She was waiting for this ever since she met Hiei. He tried his katana to destroy the arrow but the arrow had a special shield around it. **

**Kaliope was smiling evilly and she was also desperately trying to not burst out in laughing. Unlike her, Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing the hell out of them. Kurama was trying to not laugh and Botan was wide eyed, surprised by the situation in which Kaliope put Hiei. Yukina tried not to laugh and Keiko was having a trouble not bursting out into laughing.**

**At one moment Kaliope decided that it was time to take her arrow away from Hiei.**

"**Tired of running, Hiei?" she asked ironically.**

"**Hn" was his answer.**

"**Perhaps if you would be nicer I would take my arrow away…" she said smiling evilly.**

"**Take it away!" he demanded.**

"**Say please" Kaliope demanded back.**

**He didn't answer. He kept running with the arrow behind him. Kaliope smiled even more. Her eyes were a deep black. She was happy because he realized her truly power.**

"**Take it away!" he demanded again but in more pissed off voice.**

"**Say please" she said again.**

"**No" he yelled.**

"**Then…have fun with my arrow…and by the way…after 15 minutes of running my arrow starts to get pissed off and starts to kill the one she's running after" Kaliope said smiling.**

"**Damn it!" Hiei whispered under his breath. He had only one option to get rid of that damn arrow. He didn't want to use his last weapon against a simple arrow but he was getting very irritated by that thing.**

**He turned around and unsheathed the bandages he had on his right hand. He revealed the tattoo of the Dragon of the Dark Flame.**

'**So this is the Dragon. The second thing that was born from fire and darkness…let's see which is more powerful…the first one…or the second one…' she said to herself thinking of a tale her father told her. **

**FLASHBACK**

In Kaliope's memories we see her and Ryouko sitting on the same rock where Kaliope sat the night before she left the thieves. Kaliope is 14 years old. She looks at the night sky. Her father is besides her and silence seems to be their best friend until…

"Kaliope I must tell you something about Darkness" Ryouko said to his adoptive daughter.

"Yes father. I am listening" she said smiling. Ryouko smiled back.

"You know that your arrow, Dark Arrow is born from Darkness and Fire and you also know how it got born" Ryouko said and Kaliope nodded. "Some seconds after Dark Arrow got born her twin brother got born. This twin brother is The Dragon of the Dark Flame. I've told you last year about the spirit detectives" Ryouko continued and Kaliope nodded again. "One of them, the one named Hiei, controls this dragon. The dragon is Hiei's only power upon Darkness. If you ever find Hiei and fight him you must take care of his dragon. It is said that the first one to be born, I mean Dark Arrow, it is meant to defeat the second born, I mean The Dragon of the Dark Flame, but no one knows how the future would be, so my daughter, take care" said Ryouko smiling.

"I will, papa" said Kaliope smiling.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Kaliope came back to reality from her memories just in time to see Hiei letting go of Dark Arrow's brother, The Dragon of the Dark Flame. She smiled as the mighty Dragon went straight to the little Arrow. Kaliope just watched what would happen. Hiei smirked in a way that showed that he thought that he was the winner. **

**The Dragon went straight to the Arrow and the Arrow stopped. The Dragon tried to open its mouth but sensed his twin so stopped. The Arrow and the Dragon "looked" at each other as Kaliope smiled even more. **

**The Dragon seemed to know who the Arrow is. When Kaliope's Arrow sensed her brother a weird thing happens. The Arrow disappeared in a cloud of dark energy. Kaliope's eyes widen just a little and Hiei smirked. But before the Dragon could clime his victory the energy surrounded it. Kaliope realized what her Arrow was going to do and decides to put an end to all. She raised her right hand and whispered a few words and the energy dust vanishes.**

**She went down to earth (she and Hiei where in the air all this time). She landed softly on her feet. Botan and Keiko run towards her and started questioning.**

"**What was that?" asked Botan.**

"**Dark Arrow and The Dragon of the Dark Flame" Kaliope calmly said.**

"**That was your weapon, right?" asked Keiko.**

"**Yeah" Kaliope said.**

"**Why did you stop it when it almost had Hiei's Dragon?" asked Botan.**

"**I didn't want my arrow to destroy the Dragon" said Kaliope to the girls. 'Yet…' she continued in her mind.**

"**What the fuck was that?" asked Yusuke who just came near the girls.**

"**My power. How I've told you I control Darkness" Kaliope said coldly her eyes turning grey.**

"**How could your arrow almost catch Hiei's Dragon?" asked Kurama calmly.**

"**The first has the desire to destroy the second" Kaliope whispered almost to herself but the Koorime heard and he instantly was near her. **

"**What do you want to say by 'the first'?" Hiei asked Kaliope.**

"**Nothing" she coldly replied.**

"**You know what happened back then, don't you?" he said.**

"**Perhaps" she said.**

"**What the hell are you two talking about?" Yusuke yelled.**

"**Nothing" they both said in one voice and than send death glares to each other.**

**Kaliope stormed out from the training field and went into the temple. Botan, Keiko and Yukina went after her. Hiei remained with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama.**

"**Hiei, what were you talking about?" Kurama asked.**

"**Hn" Hiei said and he disappeared into the forest (you all know Hiei…he doesn't like talking).**

"**He'll never change" said Kurama chuckling. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and laughed.**

**Meanwhile Kaliope was pissed off.**

'**Why did I stop it? Why did I care what happened with that son of a bitch? Why did I care for that Dragon? WHY?' she yelled in her mind.**

**She went to her room and kicked the door open. When she was in she slammed the door and lay on the bed. **

"**What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked herself and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her and took her away to a place were she could be really happy. With Ryouko, Kana and Cheen. **

**But...besides them there was someone else...someone that seemed to know Kaliope and Kaliope also seemed to know that other person. Raven hair covered her shoulders and dark blue eyes were starring into pure black eyes. At this point Kaliope's dream became a nightmare. She was running towards her family and the raven haired girl when she slipped over a cliff edge and felt. The sky got black as the girl with chocolate hair was falling deeper and deeper in the precipice. She couldn't see its end so she decided to look to the sky. When Kaliope turned her gaze and fixed it to the black sky she saw something (better said someone...) that she never wanted to see. She saw Hiei. He was laughing evilly at her. **

**"It's revenge time for you trying to destroy my dragon" said Hiei in her dream. He landed on earth and Kaliope, as she was falling, heard Hiei's katana. She assumed, as tears went down her cheeks, what he had done. And she was right. Hiei had slashed Kana, Cheen, Ryouko and the little one she saw with them. **

**"No!" Kaliope yells and wakes up. She also yelled in real life and in her dream.**

**"You son of a bitch!" she said thinking at Hiei. "He murdered ALL my family! That damn jerk!" she yelled as she got off her bed. She was still dressed in her fighting suit. She took some clothes from her wardrobe and went into the bathroom. **

**Kaliope changed in a pair of dark blue jeans that were really tight but didn't disturb her at all. She took a black T-shirt that had dark blue strikes on it and a red rose in the middle. It was a tiny rose but one could still see it.**

**"Ready for this day...I hope..." Kaliope said looking in the mirror that was upon the sink. She came out from the bathroom, took the bandanas she always had at her wrists and went out of the room. O yeah...she had her two knives at her boots.**

**Kaliope walked on the hall and went to Botan's room. Kaliope knocked.**

**"Come in" she heard Botan's always-happy voice. Kaliope smiled and entered the room. Botan was doing some hard work with her wardrobe. She was wearing her pink kimono (the one she always wears in Rekai).**

**"Morning...ummm...what are you doing in the wardrobe?" Kaliope said.**

**"Ohh morning!" Botan said cheerfully as she walked out of her wardrobe. "Just packing some stuff" she continued cheerfully.**

**"Where are you going?" Kaliope asked.**

**"To Rekai" Botan answered.**

**"Why?" Kaliope asked.**

**"Because I am one of the Grim Reapers" Botan answered smiling.**

**"Ok" Kaliope said wanting to leave.**

**"And you? How are you this morning?" Botan asked.**

**"Fine" Kaliope said shortly.**

**"Not in a good mood, right?" Botan asked.**

**"Just a nightmare. That's all" Kaliope said faking a smile. That faked smile was enough for Botan to let Kaliope leave the room.**

**Kaliope went to the kitchen and found Yukina eating breakfast. Kaliope smiled and Yukina smiled back. Kaliope went to a cupboard and took some milk out. She liked so much cold milk. She put some of it in a glass, took the glass, went and sat besides Yukina.**

**"Good morning" she said smiling.**

**"Good morning. Hope you slept well" Yukina said smiling back.**

**"I didn't quite have the night of my life but it works" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"What happened?" Yukina asked.**

**"I had a nightmare"**

**"What kind of nightmare?"**

**"Murder"**

**"Your family?" Yukina asked.**

**"Where did you know that from?" Kaliope asked.**

**"I used to have tis kind of dreams some weaks after going to the maiden's village. I used to dream of Hiei killing mom but he couldn't...I know he likes killing but he wouldn't kill someone that didn't do anything to him" Yukina said smiling.**

**"You know what's weird?"**

**"What, Kaliope-san?"**

**"I dreamt of Hiei killing my family" Kaliope said.**

**"That's weird...But don't worry! Hiei wouldn't do such a thing" Yukina said smiling. **

**Kaliope smiled back. 'I hope you are right, Yukina-chan' Kaliope said in her mind.**

-this was chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be posted as soon as I get some reviews so go on don't be shy just press the damn button that is under the fic on the left...thank you a lot (I thank you only if you review...if you don't ... thanks for reading)...please review! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get at least 2 reviews...thanks-


	5. Sharing the same mind

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way...**

**Chapter 5: Sharing the same mind**

**Kaliope talked and ate with Yukina and after that went to the trainig field. For her relief ther was no one there. She went to the middle of the field and sat down Japanes stile. She put her hands in the position for meditation and entered her dream state. She was again dreaming of her father, Ryouko. He was happy for some reason. Kaliope, in her trance, smiled when she saw her beloved father smiling. **

**She meditated for something ike half an hour until a noise woke her up. She opened her eyes and stood up. Kaliope searched her surroundings to find a weird energy floating in the air. An energy she knew. She knew it from Rekai and Makai, but how in the three worlds could the one that possesed it be Ningenkai?**

**'Oh my fucking god!' Kaliope yelled in her mind. 'What the hell is HE doing here?' she asked herself. **

**She turned around. What she saw made her eyes widen a little. She was looking at a boy that seemed to be 17-18 yeras old. He had brown, short hair and brown eyes. He had a thing in his mouth and he was dressed quite normal for Ningenkai. Black jeans and a blue T-shirt.**

**Kaliope blinked a few times before yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**The boy looked at the girl and blinked a few times before he yelled himself. "WHY IN THE THREE WORLDS CAN'T I GET RID OF YOU FOR SOME CENTURIES?"**

**"Ok...so please tell me why are you here and why aren't you leaving me alone?" the girl asked.**

**"So...first of all...Hello Kaliope, how are you?" he said calm now.**

**Kaliope took a deep breathe before saying, "Hello Koemna, I am fine thank you. How are you?"**

**"I am quite fine myself. Here to see some friends. What about you?" he said.**

**"Met up with a boy back in Makai and he brought me here. He was kind enough to come with me to the Ice-maiden village just for me to see it destroyed. He and his friends let me stay in the temple with them until I find the son of a bitch that killed my mom" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"I think we have the same friends, Kali" he said smiling.**

**"Yeah? Great!" she said ironically.**

**"Don't be that sad. I promise not to piss you off if you promise not to piss me off" he said.**

**"Deal!" she said smiling and the two of them shook hands.**

**They walked back to the temple. It was right. Koemna and Kaliope did have the same friends. Kaliope entered the temple and went to the living room. When the others saw with who she was they all opened their mouths (Yukina and Hiei are exceptions).**

**"BRAT!" Yusuke yelled. **

**"Nice to see you too, Yusuke" Koemna said ironically (ohh yeah if you didn't figured it out he was in his teenager form).**

**"Why is he calling you 'brat', Koemna?" Kaliope asked.**

**"Ask him not me" Koemna said.**

**"Whatever I don't care" Kaliope said.**

**"So you two know eachother?" Kurama asked.**

**"Unfortunatley" they both said at the same time.**

**"Why do you say that, Koemna-sama?" asked Botan.**

**"Sama?" asked Kaliope surprised.**

**"I am Prince in Rekai, remember?" he said ironically. "And she is one of the Grim Reapers" he continued on a normal tone.**

**"Ohhh yeah...forgot about that" Kaliope said smiling.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara anime felt.**

**"How can you forget about that?" Yusuke yelled as he got up.**

**"If you would be in my place you would forget too" Kaliope said.**

**"Whatever" Yusuke said.**

**"Koemna...you know...when we talked..." Kurama said and Koemna got the point his mouth wide opened.**

**"You were talking about her?" he said laughing the hell out of him. **

**"What is so funny?" asked Yusuke.**

**"Now I get the point why my father told me to take you guys out of it and let her alone" Koemna said still laughing.**

**"Koemna..." Kaliope started.**

**Koemna stopped laughing and looked at the girl.**

**"What did you exactly talked with them about me?" Kaliope asked pissed off.**

**"Nothing nothing! Calm down!" yelled Koemna.**

**"Tell me now!" yelled Kaliope.**

**"Ok calm down. They were wondering who you are but they forgot to tell me your name. If they would everything would have been much more simple" said Koemna.**

**"And I bet that you went to your Dad and asked him what to do, right?" Kaliope said in a calm voice.**

**"Right" said Koemna .**

**"And what did He say?" Kaliope asked.**

**"He told me to let you alone, Princess of Darkness" Koemna said, the last part being ironically.**

**"Ha ha ha. I forgot to laugh. And what is your problem with that? What if..." but she stoped. She remembered that no one except Koemna, Kana, Cheen and Ryouko knew about her real self. **

**"What if what?" asked Yusuke.**

**"Nothing!" said Kaliope shortly her eyes becoming a deep green.**

**"Kali chill" said Koemna seeing her eyes.**

**"Sorry Koemna" said Kaliope taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes. She exhale and opened her eyes. They were grey now. **

**"Okay. Do you tell them?" said Koemna.**

**"Even if the first will destroy the second I won't talk. I promised that and I will never broke my word" said Kaliope sadly.**

**"Okay" said Koemna smiling.**

**"Koemna what the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked/yelled.**

**"Yusuke...when Kaliope would want to tell you she would tell you" said Koemna shortly.**

**Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes.**

**"So...where from do you two know each other?" Kurama asked changing the subject.**

**"Ummm" Kaliope and Koemna said in one voice. When they realized that they've talked in the same time they looked at each other and started to laugh. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan had their eyes wide opened. Hiei "hn"-ed and Yukina smiled.**

**"Okay...umm...sorry for that..." said Kaliope smiling.**

**"No problem, Kaliope" said Yusuke smiling back.**

**"Okay...so..." started Koemna and all the eyes where on him.**

**"Some years ago, more exactly 6 yeras ago, I entered in a hell of a problem and my luck was that Kaliope was passing threw that place with her brother. She was running and I don't have the less idea why and I don't care very much. The important thig is that she saw that I had some problems fighting a bounch of demons and she came to my help. So did her brother. They fought good and in a matter of seconds the demons were dead" Koemna said.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara felt anime stile again.**

**"She saved your butt in Makai?" Yusuke asked while laughing.**

**"Yeah" Koemna said.**

**Kuwabara and Yusuke bursted out in laughing. Kurama tried not to do the same. Botan was smiling at Kaliope. Keiko and Yukina chuckled. Hiei didn't say a thing. He just "hn"-ed.**

**"Okay you two. Stop laughing or I'll kick your butt" Kaliope said to Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

**The two of them looked at Kaliope and stopped laughing. After a few seconds the Rekai Tenteis, Koemna, Botan, Yukina, Keiko and Kaliope went into the kitchen to have lunch. Yukina and Kaliope cooked. Deer meat with fried potatoes and salad.**

**"Hope you like my food" Kaliope smiled towards her friends while she placed the plates on the table. Yusuke almost drooled because he knew how Kaliope's deer meat was. Kaliope smiled to herself when she saw his face.**

**'I bet he can't wait to eat...' Kaliopa thought smiling and puttint Yusuke's plate in front of him.**

**"Thanks" he said smiling. Kaliope smiled back. **

**All the other plates were in front of the others. Kaliope took her plate and sat down between Yusuke and Koemna. **

**As they were eating a bad subject came from Kaliope.**

**"Koemna" she started.**

**"Yeah?" he said.**

**"You are Emna's son and as far as I know you may find out whatever you want" she said.**

**"Yes" he said.**

**"I bet you can find out who killed the Ice-maidens" Kaliope said making everyone swallow hard. "What?" she said as she saw their reaction.**

**Botan was the first to talk after a few seconds, "I don't think Koemna-sama can do a big deal with this"**

**"Why?" asked Kaliope.**

**"Look Kali. We had tried to find him, we presume to be a man, but we failed" said Koemna seriously trying to mask his lie.**

**"Why did you fail?" asked Kaliope.**

**"Because he is a damn hell of a hider. We coudn't find his hide out. We would have had more chances to find Youko Kurama's hide outs" said Koemna.**

**Kurama swalloed very hard and Kaliope thought.**

**"Youko Kurama..." she said under her breathe.**

**"You know him?" asked Kurama.**

**"Neah...but I would like to meet him..." she said smiling. 'In order to kick his butt and become the best thief ever' she said in her mind.**

**"Why?" asked Kurama.**

**"Because I heard nice things about him and I heard that he is a great thief so I just wanted to see if I can be a better bandit than him" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"You are a bandit?" Kuwabara asked.**

**"Yup. She is a hell of a bandit. She gave a heist in the vault some years ago and we couldn't catch her" Koemna said towards Kuwabara. "Ohh yeah Kali. Father said that he wants back that sword" Koemna said to Kaliope.**

**"Ok I will give it back to Him...someday..." Kaliope said smiling.**

**"Ok" Koemna said smiling.**

**"You lived wih thieves, right Kaliope?" asked Kurama.**

**"Yeah...why?" she said.**

**"Just wondering. And did you try to find Youko Kurama?" the red headed asked.**

**'Wait a sec...Youko Kurama and Kurama...hmmm...ARE THE SAME THING!' Kaliope said/yelled in her mind.**

**"No I didn't" she said to Kurama.**

**"Why didn't you?" Kurama asked.**

**"Because my father, Ryouko, used to tell me stories about his heists and I just...hmm...thought that I wouldn't be worthy for his band of thieves" Kaliope said sighing.**

**"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" Koemna asked with a VERY surprised face.**

**"Yeah...I know it's stupid but he is known and me...well nobody ever heard of what I stoled...and when I really did a hell of a heist I couldn't tell anyone just because I promised..." Kaliope said sighing again.**

**"Yeah...you stoled a big thing that day" Koemna said smirking.**

**"Yes but I couldn't steal it all...damn" Kaliope said thinking.**

**"Yeah...you could, you should, you would of do it...but..." but Koemna was cut off by Kaliope.**

**"Enough talking about me Koemna...especially when it isn't just you and me" she said, raised from the table, put her plate in the sink (Yusuke told her that a maid came every day and cleaned the house) and she went out of the room. Before she could leave Koemna's voice made her stop exactly at the door.**

**"Did I say something wrong?" he asked. She turned smiling, her eyes closed. **

**"Neah" she said in a TOO happy voice. She turned around and opened her eyes. Deep green. She walked out of the kitchen and went to her room. She sat on the bed with her gaze at the ceilling.**

**"Okay Kaliope! You must think...At what? You found Youko Kurama but he is so different than what you thought...what happened to him? Where is the kitsune I wanted to meet? Where is the one I wanted to fight with in order to become a greater thief? Where is the one in which band of thieves I wanted to enter? Where the hell is he?" Kaliope said aloud but no one could hear her.**

**She then rose from her bed and changed in some black pijamas. She went under her red, black and white covers and soon felt asleep. Her dreams didn't appear nor her nightmares. She had a calm sleep withouth any pictures. She just slept feeling warm in her room and in her bed. Yeah...Kaliope felt like home in that place. **

**When she got up she rubbed her eyes to send away the sleep. She dressed in some black jeans and a black T-shirt on which it was written "Secrets lay behind those brown eyes". She took her black boots, the knives and her hand bandanas.**

**She looked in the mirror and smirked, "How true...behind brown eyes are secrets, behind green eyes is magic, behind grey eyes is hate and behind black eyes is love". Kaliope's eyes were grey because she didn't feel any emotion. She went out of her room and saw that it was night. She smiled and went outisde of the temple. She went down the 1000 stairs and stoped. She looked at the sky and saw the moon moving.**

**"Hello, old friend" she said to the moon as its light came upon Kaliope. "The only light I like...the moon light" Kaliope said under her breathe.**

**She just stayed in the moon light not knowing that not far away from her, in a tree there was a Koorime looking at her. She didn't butter to search the place for any auras so she didn't feel his. **

**His red orbs were looking at her from her top to her bottom. He was searching any hint of her power but he didn't find a thing. He saw her grey eyes closing as she stayed in the moon light.**

**'Now that I think this onna is quite pretty...' he said in his mind but when he relized what he thought 'Damn Hiei she's just a stupid half cat demon half ice maiden! How can you even think that she would even look at you? You are the one that killed her damn mother after all!' the boy scolled himself in his mind.**

**He was still looking at Kaliope when she opened her eyes to reveal that they were pure dark black.**

**"Hmmm weird...no presence but I don't feel alone..." she said aloud. Hiei heard and stayed still.**

**"Whatever...I don't care if someone hears me" she said again. "Hey moon" she said with her gaze on the mighty night goddess. "I bet you can find the one that killed mom, can't you?" the moon's light suddenly changed from Kaliope to the place were Hiei was. **

**'What the hell? Can the moon really talk to her?' he asked himself.**

**"Great. You just pointed to a damn tree. I think this is your first mistake, moon" Kaliope said sighing. Hiei let out a breathe he kept. **

**"Okay so what next, Kaliope? Stay here and try to find that damn jerk or go furder on your own and back to Makai to face Ryouko?" she said to herself but Hiei heard. After a few seconds of thinking she said again sadly "Not that you would have the courage to face him and tell him that you didn't find your mom...or that you would like to come back to him after leaving him all alone..."**

**'Who is this man she's talking about? Her mate?' Hiei gave a small, almost undetectable, growl at this thought. **

**"I miss them all...damn it...why did Ryouko's father take that damn boy? Why did he had to save him? Because of that boy mom is dead and I cannot control all darkness..." she said and Hiei almost felt bad because she was talking about him and he knew that well. **

**  
He was deeply in his thoughts when her voice came in.**

**"But...if he wouldn't survive I would never met Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara..." she stopped.**

**'Sure...she won't be happy by meeting me...' he thought but...**

**"I am happy even to meet Hiei. To see him again feels quite nice. And I bet Dark Arrow is giving a party right now because she saw The Dragon of the Dark Flame. I bet all my darkness is happy to know that it can destroy the second whenever it wants..." she said stopping and a small smile came on her face.**

**'Happy to meet me? How can anyone be happy to meet me?' he asked himself.**

**"I bet Hiei doesn't even care if I give a damn on him or not..." she said a little sad.**

**'Why does she care if I care or not about her feelings for me?' Hiei asked himself. He was feeling weird things. Feelings that he never felt before were coming and catching him. **

**"Well...enough with self-pitty. Night is at its middle and I must take all the advantage I can. Where should I go? Back to Ryouko?" she thought out loud. When Hiei heard the name Ryouko and the words 'back to' he groweled without noise. He felt his blood burning.**

**'Why do I care if she goes back to a man? Why?' he yelled in his mind. **

**"I think they will all be fine without me. Think what Ryouko always told you. Your head must allways be up and think only at the future. Past is behind and you must forget it" Kaliope said to herself taking in a deep breathe. "I must very soon fight that Kitsune. But I don't want to fight this Kurama. I want to fight Youko!" she said/yelled out in the night.**

**'She has some guts but does she have the power? She prooved some in our little fight...but I didn't use all my strength...I was taking her easy and she too took me easy' Hiei thought.**

**The neko girl started to walk into the dark. She wasn't walking towards the temple. She was walking on the opposite dirrection.**

**'Where is this baka onna going?' Hiei asked himself as he sowly went behind her.**

**'Hope I find something good to steal here...' Kaliope said as she was walking on a street now. **

**When Kaliope was almost at the end of the street she realized that she was followed. She turned around to see nothing.**

**"I know you're there. Just get out and tell me who the hell are you" she demanded in a whisper. Hiei appeared in front of her making her back up one step.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked her eyes turning green with anger.**

**"Where are you going, onna?" he asked.**

**"I don't think you have to know" she said.**

**"If you stay in the temple with all the others and me you should tell us where you are going and when you leave" he said shortly.**

**"Why would you care if I would get killed?" she said too fast for her to think the words. When she realized what she said it was too late. He already heard the words and he seemed hit.**

**"I wouldn't but Yukina would and I hate to see her sad" he said coldly.**

**'Just as I thought' she said in her mind as she turned around to continue her walk threw the night.**

**"Aren't you coming back?" he asked her.**

**"No" she said.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Because I can realize where I am not wanted so I will go and find a way to find the bastard that killed my mother" she said still walking and in a sad voice. Her eyes were brown and some tears were in them. Kaliope refused to let the tears go. She was to stubborn to cry in front of someone that didn't even care if she would die or not.**

**'He doesn't care at all! Stop wanting for him to care! He won't ever care about you! Who would care about a half-breed? You aren't an Ice-maiden nor a cat-demon. Your a half-breed and no one likes halfs!' she yelled in her mind.**

**Hiei stood in his place looking at her leaving.**

**'How much I can hate this onna!' he said in his mind as he went after her.**

**She sensed him, continued walking forward, her gaze in the earth.**

**"Why are you following me?" Kaliope asked in a VERY sad voice.**

**"Because if something happened to you Yukina, Botan and Keiko won't ever forgive me" he said coldly.**

**'Hope...screw hope...I don't have why to have hope. He doesn't care about me...he cares for what Yukina says...or feels...but I am not that important...yeah...Yukina is a full ice-maiden...I am just half and half damn it!' Kaliope yelled to herself. She felt bad that he wouldn't care if she died or not...but she didn't even know why she wanted him to care about her. **

**"Where are you going, onna?" Hiei broke the silence.**

**"I don't know and I don't care" she said in a STILL sad voice.**

**'Why must her voice be sad? Why do I care if she is sad or not?' Hiei yelled at himself.**

**He was walking behind Kaliope when she stopped. She turned around and looked in his red eyes.**

**"Night is almost over..." she whispered more to herself but he heard her too.**

**"Why do you care?" he asked.**

**"In night no one can detect me. In night is like I don't exist but when day comes...my secrets are revealed so..." she said and a portal opened in front of her.**

**"Where are you going?" he asked again.**

**"To Makai. Wanna come?" she said to him, her eyes a very pale shade of a black.**

**"Hn" Hiei said and mooved near her. She smiled and her eyes turned a full black. She jumped in the portal and he jumped after her.**

**The two of them landed on a cliff. Kaliope looked at her surroundings and smiled. She knew the place but Hiei didn't.**

**"Wanna know where we are?" she asked him.**

**"Hn" he said. Kaliope took that as a 'yes'.**

**"We are close to a village I used to like robbing" she said and started to walk. He was right behind her.**

**'Okay...why is he after you? And why did I have to tell him about night?...argh...' she yelled at herself.**

**They walked and reached a forest. Kaliope entered the forest and after her Hiei. It was weird for him to follow a girl.**

**'Why did I came?' he asked himself.**

**At one moment Kaliope stopped and turned around very fast.**

**"Stop" she whispered.**

**"What? Why?" he asked.**

**"Trap" she whispered and then her eyes turned white. **

**"What the..." but he was cut off by Kaliope. She was attacking him.**

**Hiei dodged most of her attacks because none of them were really attacks. She wasn't attacking with her strength. She was just throwing punches werever she could.**

**'Someone is in her mind' he said and jumped back. He took his bandana out and revealed the Jagan eye. Hiei tried to enter in her mind but no use. Her block was still up.**

_Kaliope's mind_

_"Who the fuck are you?" Kaliope yelled._

_"I am you" a voice said._

_"Oh yeah and my name is Hell" she said sarcastically._

_"It may be" the voice said._

_"Leave my body alone and go to Hell!" Kaliope yelled._

_"I am not letting your body because it is our body" the voice said._

_"Whatever. Who the fuck are you?" Kaliope asked._

_"Kira" the voice said._

_"KIRA?" Kaliope yelled in surprise._

_"Nice prank, right?" asked Kira laughing._

_"Oh you little..." Kaliope said laughing._

_"Ok, so Kali I will let you go now and you should be carefull. By the way. Your Koorime is quite nice" said KIra laughing._

_"He is not my Koorime!" Kaliope yelled._

_"Okay okay calm! Don't get pissed" said Kira still laughing._

_"Kira. Where are you?" Kaliope said._

_"So...I got killed and you know I can choose where to go after death" started Kira._

_"Yeah" Kaliope said._

_"I chosed to be able to stay in your mind and try to help you" Kira said smiling._

_"Ok, best friend" Kaliope said._

_"Thanks Kali!" yelled a happy Kira while hugging Kaliope in her mind._

_Then Kaliope woke up._

**What she saw really pissed her the most. She face to face with Hiei. He was in an attack position and so was she. (italic-Kira, bold-Kaliope)**

**'Ohhh damn you Kira!' Kaliope said in her mind.**

_'I just wanted to see if he is worthy' Kira said._

'Ohh shut it!' Kaliope said in her mind stopping the conversation.

**"Why did you attack me?" asked Hiei.**

**"Sorry" Kaliope said with her head in the ground and thinking of a posible lie.**

**"Someone entered your mind, right?" he said.**

**"Yeah" she said.**

**"Who?"**

**"I don't know" Kaliope said quickly.**

**"And how did it enter when your mind block is still up?" he asked.**

**"You tried to enter my mind?" she asked.**

**"Hn" he said.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**He didn't answer. He turned around from her and started walking back. She turned in the opposite direction and started walking.**

**She walked and walked until she thought that she was far enough from Hiei. She sat down on the grass near a tree and closed her eyes. Kaliope was now in her own mind leaving her body behind. Her body was surrounded by an undetectable dark aura that could portect it.**

**In Kaliope's mind, she and Kira were having a little chat.**

**"Kira. Why are you dead?" Kaliope mentally asked Kira.**

**The two girls were sitting on a field full of grass. There was Kaliope's imagination who came up with the place. Kira was the same age as Kaliope. She looked like a fox demon. She had white ears and a white tail. Kira had black hair that went until her shoulders. It was cut straight, unlike Kaliope's. Her eyes were a deep purple with white sparkles. Kira was wearing a pair of white trousers that resembled those Kira used to wear in Makai (both pair of trousers looked like those Youko wears). She had a thing like a T-shirt. It was white with red. Not blood, just red. Kira's face expression became sad after she heard Kaliope's question.**

_"You see Kali. Me and Cheen, we went for a heist but we got attacked by some demons. Those demons took Cheen and made me go with them in order to release him. They've released him and after that they took me with them. I tried to fight them but I couldn't release my powers. They took advantage of me and than killed me. After my death I choosed to come and stay in your mind. Hope it is okay with you, right?" Kira said._

**"Yeah, sure. I can really use someone to talk to...but...you know it's kind of weird. I used to be all alone here...and now I am not..." Kaliope said.**

_"And is a bad or a good thing?" asked Kira._

**"I think...it is a...uhmm...good thing" Kaliope said smiling.**

_"And now subject changes. Tell me about the Koorime! I want to know everything!" Kira said smiling._

**Kaliope sighed and smiled as she began. She told Kira everything she knew about Hiei, his name, his powers, his cold attitude, etc. But Kira didn't seem satisfied.**

**"What?" Kaliope asked seeing her best friend looking at her with a questioning look on her face.**

_"You've told me facts and facts. You told me about him exactly what I would tell about you to him but I need to know something more. Do you like him?" Kira asked smiling._

**"I don't have the less idea. I seem to want him to see me and to see my powers and to care if I die or not...but you know...he is allways cold and if he talks with me he seems to be thinking at something else. He seems not giving enough attention to the persons that surround him" Kaliope answered.**

_"Okay got the point. You do like him. But now end of conffesions and move your ass out of our mind 'cuz someone needs help. I can feel a fight somewhere not too far so move your lazy butt and go kick some ass" Kira said smiling._

**Kaliope did as Kira said and she snapped out of her mind. She was near the same tree, under the same leaves, in the same forest. She got up, her long-until-the-shoulders, not at all straight hair flying with the wind that just started blowing. **

**"New wind brings new problems, new problems always seem to bring the old ones too" she said as she started to walk towards were she could feel now a fight.**

**-so this is chapter 5...if you want chapter 6 i must get 5 reviews...i don't care if they are from the same person but they must say different things...until i post next chapter...ja ne-**


	6. Dark Roses

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way**

**Chapter 6: Dark roses **

"New wind brings new problems, new problems always seem to bring the old ones too" she said as she started to walk towards were she could feel now a fight.

**Kaliope was walking when she felt Hiei's energy.**

**"What the fuck?" she said as she jumbed in a tree to see better. She was running and jumping from tree to tree when she finally got to the point. "Holy hell!" she whispered as she tried to understand the situation. There, in front of her, there was Hiei and her step-brother fighting. Not one with the other...but...HELPING EACH OTHER IN A FIGHT.**

**'KIRA!' Kaliope yelled in her mind.**

_"Yeah? People are trying to sleep here" Kira answered in a sleepy voice._

**'Move your lazy ass and tell me if those are the ones that killed you!' Kaliope yelled and let Kira see threw her eyes.**

_"Yeah" Kira said when they switched back to 'normal' (Kaliope in the body and Kira somewhere in her mind)._

**'Okay now you can go back to sleep' Kaliope said and got out of her conversation with Kira.**

**'Now let's revenge my best friend' Kaliope thought. "Hey Cheen!" she yelled as she jumped from the tree. She landed exactly in front of Cheen and Hiei. The attackers were mouth opened to see such a beatiful girl like Kaliope.**

**"What the hell are you looking at?" she asked her eyes a deep green.**

**"Kali!" Cheen yelled.**

**"Yeah yeah that's my nickname" she said turning to face her step-brother.**

**"Oh, hello Hiei" Kaliope said sarcastically.**

**"Hn" he said.**

**"You two know each other?" Cheen asked.**

**"Yeah..." Kaliope said sadly but she turned her gaze back to those who attacked her big brother.**

**"Who the fuck are you?" she asked pissed.**

**"Your worst nightmare" one of them said.**

**"Oh yeah?" she said.**

**"Yeah" mocked the same one. He seemed to be the boss.**

**"Kali...I need to tell you something..." Cheen said sadly.**

**"What?" she asked already knowing what he would say.**

**"Kira...died" he said sadly.**

**"I know...she came to me..." Kaliope said.**

**"That means that she?" Cheen said, hope in his eyes.**

**"No. She is dead. But she stays in my mind...we kind of share my mind" Kaliope said.**

**"Uhmm...ok...back to the fight" Cheen said.**

**Kaliope's gaze again returned to those who attacked her. They looked like thieves. Perhaps a rival band.**

**"Wanna have the same faith as your little friend that died?" said the boss smirking perverted.**

**"I think the one that will have her fait is you, bastard!" Kaliope said calmly.**

**"You have a hell of a mouth. I wonder how good you are..." the man said. Hiei growled undetectable at his statement.**

**"As good as I can be" Kaliope said.**

**"Perhaps if you come with us you won't die...but I can't say the same about the boys" the boss said with a smirk.**

**"I must declain your offer" Kaliope said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because the only band of thieves I would be in is Youko Kurama's and you aren't him" she said.**

**"So you are a bandit too?" the boss said.**

**"Yeah and I am better than you, jerk" she said.**

**The man didn't wait for another word from Kaliope and charged. In Kaliope's right hand appeared her dark sword and it ended in the stomache of the man. He died as he slipped from her sword. **

**"Who's next?" Kaliope said smirking evilly and the other thieves charged. So did Kaliope. Hiei and Cheen wanted to but they found a shield of energy surrounding them. Kaliope's sword dissappeared as she reached for her two knives. She took them out, their blades shinning in the morning sound. Each blade reached its destination. The belly of all the thieves. After she finished, Kaliope looked at her knives.**

**"Damn...I forgot my cloth..." she cursed while placing the two knives in their pockets from her boots. Then she looked at the two boys that had weird expressions. Cheen was bored and Hiei was sending Kaliope a death-glare. "You can move now" she said. Cheen rised and went near her.**

**"So, sis, how've you been?" he asked.**

**"Well...I was in Ningekai. Came back last night because I was bored there. Foud the village just to see that some unknown bastard killed my mom and all the other maidens. Met a boy here that took me to Ningenkai and introduced me to his friends. Met another Ice-maiden and one of the Grim Reapers, Botna. Ohh and you have 100 guesses to say who I met" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"Who?" Cheen asked looking at his step-sister.**

**"Koemna" she said.**

**"Yeah? How is he?" Cheen asked.**

**"As muron as ever" Kaliope said smiling. "Oh yeah. Cheen he is Hiei, one of those I met in Ningenkai. Hiei he is Cheen, my step-brother" Kaliope continued.**

**"Hello" said Cheen.**

**"Hn" said Hiei.**

**"Don't worry he always does that" Kaliope said sending Hiei a death glare.**

**"Ok...Kali...I must tell you something...but please don't be sad..." Cheen started.**

**"What?" Kaliope asked.**

**"Father...Kana...died..." Cheen said.**

**Kaliope's eyes turned the deepest shade of brown ever.**

**"What?" she cried in a teary voice.**

**"Yes...they were cought in an ambush and sliced to pieces" Cheen said.**

**"Sliced to pieces..." Kaliope whispered remebering her dream when Hiei slashed her entire family.**

**"Sorry" Cheen said hugging his sister.**

**"It's not your fault" Kaliope aid when they broke the hug. "Who did this?" she asked her eyes turning the deepest shade of green.**

**"Some thives. We cought them and they are in the hideout's prison. We didn't know how to find you...so we waned to kill them tomorrow...but now that you are here...you can kill them together with me...we have the right to revenge Ryouko and Kana" Cheen said.**

**"Right" Kaliope said turning to face Hiei. "I will go to the thieves. if you want come, if you don't then don't come. If you go to Ningenkai please tell Koemna that I am fine..." Kaliope said to the Koorime.**

**"Hn" he said and turned around.**

**"If you want I can make a portal for you to go in Ningenkai" Kaliope said and her voice was even sadder than before.**

**'What the fuck? I can't leave her all alone when she has so many things on her head...HEY! Why do I care? I mustn't care!' some seconds past before Hiei's thoughts continued, 'Oh hell I just can't stop caring for this damn onna! Oh damn! I've admitted! DAMN IT!'.**

**"Who said I am leaving?" Hiei said coldly.**

**"Then...are you comig with me?" Kaliope asked.**

**"Hn" he said and came near her. She smiled in her mind but her face was still sad.**

_"Kaliope!" Kira's voice yelled in Kaliope's mind._

**'Yeah?' Kaliope answered in her mind.**

_"He is coming with you?" Kira asked happy._

**Kaliope looked at the Koorime that was near her.**

**'I guess so' Kaliope answered to Kira in her mind.**

_"He likes you" Kira said._

**'What can he like at a half-bread?' Kaliope said in her mind to Kira.**

_"Stop calling yourself like that. I know you aren't a full demon or a full maiden but you are you. And yes, he has many things to like at you!" Kira said in a serious voice._

**'Like what?' Kaliope asked her.**

_"Well...you are smart, poweful, stubborn, mean, evil, you control Darkness...and...you know how to care for someone, you know how to love and you may teach him how to care and love" said Kira._

**'Kira...' Kaliope said.**

_"Yes?" Kira answered._

**'Tell me were is your grave and I will try to ressurect you' Kaliope said**

_'Neah...I don't want to live again. I am fine in your mind. If you are fin with it I would like to remain here' Kira said in a happy voice._

**'Fine with me. Thank you a lot for being my best friend' Kaliope said to Kira.**

**They both stoped the mental conversation and Kaliope realized where she was. In her left was Hiei and in her right was Cheen. They were very close to the hideout.**

**"Cheen" Kaliope said as a whisper.**

**"Yes, sis?" he said.**

**"Where is Kira's grave?" she asked.**

**"I will show it to you when we reach the village. Why?" Cheen said.**

**"She was and is my best friend. All those who were and still are important to me, even though they are dead, desirve my protection and friendship forever" she said smiling.**

**"I got your point, Kali" Cheen said. Kaliope's eyes widen when she saw some big, black walls in front of her. That was their hideout. In the middle of a forest, hiden from unwanted glares, hiden from anyone that would harm it.**

**'I never realized how glad I can be to see those walls' Kaliope whispered in her mind and Kira agreed to her.**

**"Here we are, sis. Wanna do the honours?" Cheen said. Kaliope nodded and steped forward. She placed her right hand on the hideout's doors and closed her now black eyes. Black energy surounded her hand and from it, it went like a little river but against gravity, up the door. When it reached the top the doors opened with noise.**

**"Come on" she said to Cheen and Hiei and they both followed her. She entered the hideout. It was like a village. Little houses were everywhere and in the middle of the hideout was a bigger house. It looked like a Japanes mansion but it had rock walls. Its walls were painted in black and red. Kaliope was walking to the house when a little girl with black raven hair came to her. It resembled a lot the girl from Kaliope's nightmare (the one where Hiei kills her family). **

**"Onee-sama!" the girl yelled and threw herself in Kaliope.**

**"Dafne!" Kaliope yelled as she hugged the girl. **

**The little child didn't seem older than 5 years. Kaliope hugged the girl and when they broke the hug, black met dark blue. **

**"Onee-sama you came back! I am so happy!" the little girl yelled.**

**"Dafne, I am happy to see you again" Kaliope said to the girl.**

**"Onee-sama, brother didn't let me go hunting with him! He was mean with me!" Dafne said pointing at poor Cheen. Kaliope started laughing. It wasn't a mean laugh. It was the laugh of a big sister that tries to make her little brothers stop arguing. Hiei noriced that.**

**'How can she laugh at this sutpid thing? Now that I look better at her she doesn't laugh at the thing itself...but at how the girls said the words' Hiei thought.**

**"I am not away even a week and you two are already arguing..." Kaliope said laughing.**

**"Gomene (sorry), onee-sama (big sister)" Dafne said a little sad.**

**"Hey, Dafne. It's not your fault. If you want to, we can go and hunt together" said Kaliope.**

**"You say that you stay here sis?" asked Cheen.**

**"A few days" said Kaliope looking at Hiei who 'hn'-ed and dissappeared into a tree from the forest inside the hideout (the forest was Kaliope's thing...she hated places without forests...so she stealed some magic seeds and made the forest). **

**Kaliope sighed. She knew he didn't like to stay there. **

**"When can we go, onee-sama?" asked Dafne with puppy-eyes.**

**"Tomorrow?" asked Kaliope.**

**"Yay!" yelled Dafne as she hugged again her step-sister.**

**"Kali, are we going to Kira's grave?" asked Cheen.**

**"I wanna come too, please onee-sama?" said Dafne with a pleading voice.**

**"Ok" said Kaliope smiling.**

**The three of them started walking to the graveyard of the hideout. Dafne took Kaliope's and Cheen's hands. Kaliope was in the left, Dafne in the middle, and Cheen in the right. They looked happy as they walked. They were the perfect brothers. Cheen cared for his sisters, even thought none was his blood-sister. **

**Cheen and Kaliope, when they were 10 and 9, found the newborn baby Dafne. They took her back home and Ryouko and Kana adopted her as their daughter. Kaliope and Cheen acted with Dafne as if she was their real sister. They were real brothers, but the only thing was that they didn't share the ame blood, but for them that wasn't important. They loved each other they way he/she was.**

**The three brothers walked until they reached a graveyard. Dafne shivered and Kaliope took her in her arms. **

**"There is nothing to fear, Dafne. I am here and I will kick anyone's butt if it tries to tough you, princess" Kaliope said to her little sister.**

**"Thanks, onee-sama" Dafne answered and broke the hug. The three brothers entered the graveyard. They walked some more and reached a grave. Cheen said to Kaliope that it was Kira's grave. Kaliope sat down on the grass near the grave, Cheen and Dafne left her alone some minutes. They were looking for Ryouko and Kana's graves.**

**'Hey Kira' Kaliope said in her mind.**

_'How weird it is to see your own grave...' answered Kira._

**'Yeah it is...Now...enough crying because you aren't really dead. You are here and we are best friends like allways. Ohh yeah. We are and we will remain forever sisters-in-law' Kaliope said.**

_'But Cheen will find another woman and he will forget about me...I bet...' Kira said sadly. (yeah Kira and Cheen were lovers)._

**'Yeah maybe the thig with finding...but the thing with forgetting you won't ever be true! I will take care of that!' Kaliope said laughing. Kira started to laugh too.**

**'Now it's time for work' Kaliope said to Kira in their mind when both of them finished laughing. Kaliope placed her right hand above Kira's grave and closed her eyes.**

**'My best friend. I am sorry I couldn't help. It must have been awafull what you went threw but now it is all over. Glad you could use your powers and come on my mind because we can be best friends even after death. Someone was right when said: "Real friendship lasts even after one dies". We prooved that' here black energy surrounded Kaliope's right hand. 'A dark rose made from darkness will keep you safe. A dark rose will keep away anyone that tries to disturbe your grave and your peace, not that you enjoy peace. A dark rose that will protect...'. The energy around Kaliope's hand became a dark rose that was hanging on Kaliope's hand.**

**"My best friend forever" Kaliope said aloud and the rose went from Kaliope's hand to the grave and placed itself there, never to be disturbed, never to die, never to fail its mission. Kaliope smiled sadly as she raised from the ground. She looked around and saw her brother and sister smiling towards her. She went to them and the three of them went to the grave of their parents. **

**Kana and Ryouko had their graves one beside the other. **

**Kaliope kneeled between the two graves with her right hand over Ryouko's grave and her left hand over Kana's grave. Kaliope closed her eyes.**

**'You raised me since I got borned. You saved me. You cared for me. You fed me. You kept me warm when I was cold. You were my mom and dad. But I felt in protecting you. I wasn't here to save you. I failed to keep alive those that kept me alive. I swear kill those who dared to touch you. They wiill die by my and Cheen's hands. Their death for yours. It isn't a great thing but that is all I can do. Sorry mama, sorry papa. For not being here I blame myself. Dark roses I order you to protect...' Kaliope said in her mind and two black roses (one in her left hand; for Kana; one in her right hand; for Ryouko;) appeared. They were hanging on her hands.**

**"My mom and my dad for eternity" she whispered and the two roses felt on the graves, cursed never to be mooved, never to die and respect their master's will for eternity. **

**Kaliope raised from the ground and turned to face her brothers. They smiled sadly at her and she smiled sadly back to them. The three brothers came back to the big house (there was were they lived). When Cheen and Dafne wanted to enter the house Kaliope stoped and looked towards the forest where Hiei went.**

**Cheen came to her and put an arm on her shoulder.**

**"Hey sis. Wanna go after him?" he said.**

**"Uhmm...kind of...I feel bad that he stayed here even though he doesn't like it" Kaliope said.**

**"He choosed to stay not you" Cheen said.**

**"Uhmm"**

**"If you want to go and talk to him go" said Cheen with a smile on his face.**

**Kaliope hugged him and she went towards the forest. **

**She was running threw the forest trying to sense his aura but the damn jerk was hiding it.**

**'Argh...Hiei you know how to piss someone!' yelled Kaliope in her mind.**

_'He knows how to piss you that's the thing' said Kira._

**'Yeah...you're right...' Kaliope said but before she could continue she saw the Koorime in a tree.**

**'_GOT YOU!'_ yelled Kaliope and Kira in their common mind in the same time.**

**They broke the conversation and Kaliope looked up to Hiei. He was sleeping. Kaliope sighed.**

**"At least he is not in a fight...or killing someone. I think he's bored..." Kaliope said under her breathe and closed her eyes. She turned around in order to go back to the hideout but when she opened her eyes again she saw Hiei in front of her.**

**"Something wrong, Hiei?" she asked trying to mask the fact that she came to find him. She did a great job in masking.**

**"Nothing. What are you doing here?" he said, cold voice like always.**

**"Nothing. Just walking" she said.**

**He didn't say a thing. They were starring in each others eyes.**

**"Well...uhmm...Hiei...do you like it here?" Kaliope managed to ask what was in her mind since they reached the hideout.**

**Hiei took his gaze away.**

**"Hn" he said jumping in a tree.**

**"Gues not..." Kaliope said under her breath sadly and starting to walk.**

**"If you want so much to know...I like it here" Hiei said behind her. She stoped and turned around. Her eyes a deep black. **

**"Really?" she asked.**

**"Hn" he said.**

**Kaliope's eyes became a mixed shade of brown and black.**

**'Oh fucking hell! What the hell does he mean? He likes it or not?' Kaliope yelled in her mind.**

_'Kali! Chill out! My ears are more sensitive than his! If you yell like this he would hear you too!' said Kira laughing at the las part._

**'Sorry Kira but I am pissed!' said Kaliope.**

_'Okay Kali but now be the good hostess you aren't and ask the damn Koorime where would he sleep' said Kira joking._

**'What? I won't ask him that!' said Kaliope.**

_'Why?'_

**'Because normal beings would think bad about the question!' **

_'He is not a normal being'_

**Before Kira could say anything else Kaliope broke the conection. She looked up to see Hiei starring at her.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Hn" he said jumping from is tree.**

**"What?" Kaliope asked again.**

**"You were talking telephatic with someone" he said.**

**"Yeah and?" she asked.**

**"Who?" he asked.**

**"What do you care?" she asked in a meaner voice than she wanted.**

**"Don't answer me with questions" he said.**

**'Smart boy' Kaliope thought.**

**"It's none of your business with whom I was talking" she said turning around (again...). She made a few steps but heard only her footsteps and stopped. She didn't turn around to face him.**

**"Aren't you coming?" she asked.**

**"Why should I?" he asked.**

**"Are you going to sleep in a tree?" she said still not turning around.**

**"That was what I had in mind" he said.**

**"All right then. See you in the morning. If you want something to eat you find me in the mansion" she said starting to walk again. Her ears picked the noise he made when he jumped back in a tree. Kaliope smiled.**

**"Hiei..." she whispered so softly that the wind took her words and carried them away from the hideout. Away from Makai, away from Ningenkai. The words stopped at the ears of a girl that lived in Rekai. She had black hair with dark blue strikes. Her eyes had the colour of fire. In her right hand she had a black and red rose. It was made of pure energy. Dark and Fire energy.**

**"Hiei..." the fire-eyed girl took Kaliope's words further. She whispered the boy's name as she looked at the rose she had in her hand.**

_-okay so here is chapter 6...in order to update chapter 7 i want 6 reviews...doesn't matter if they are from the same person...hope you like the fic...ja ne-_


	7. Picnic

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way**

**Chapter 7: Picnic**

**It was morning. Kaliope was in her room from the mansion in the hideout. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw her black and white covers and remembered where she was. The sun was entering the room from the window that was above her wooden bed. In fron of the bed, on the other side, was somethinglike a wardrobe. It didn't look like the wardrobes from Ningenkai, but Kaliope was used to them. After all, she lived in Makai al her life. **

**'Kira, are you awake?' Kaliope asked in her mind.**

_'Yeah. Morning' Kira answered._

**'Morning. How did you sleep?' **

_'Good enough. No complainings. You?'_

**'No nightmare if you wonder that...'**

_'Yeah...I saw your dream...you dreamt Hiei smiling...'_

**'Yeah' Kaliope said remebering her dream.**

Dream

Kaliope is on a field full of grass. Fog is all over the place and the girl feels another presence.

'Who the...' she tries to say but she is cut off by Hiei.

'Shut it, onna!' he yelled at her.

'What are you doing here?' Kaliope asked.

'Kaliope...don't talk' he says to her. She shivered. He never used her name. He allways called her 'onna' or 'baka'...never Kaliope. She shivered because of his voice. It wasn't cold...it was caring...yeah...he cared.

'You said my name...' she starts but he turns to look at her. Same red orbs. Same eyes but a different glare. Not cold at all. Kaliope smiles. He smiles back...and then she wakes up...it was just a dream...

End dream

**'I really liked his voice, his eyes and his smile. All of them were warm. It wasn't the block of ice I met. He was warm and he cared...but it was only a dream...' Kaliope said to Kira in her mind and sighed in her bed from Makai.**

_'Dreams could never fool you, could they?' Kira asked smiling._

**'Sometimes I wish they could...' Kaliope said.**

_'Well...enough sadness for this morning. Go take a bath, change your clothes, eat something and keep your promis to Dafne' Kira said._

**'Yeah...I've promised to go hunting with her today...' Kaliope said in her mind and rised from her bed. She changed her clothes with some that looked like Youko Kurama's but for girls. The difference was that her clothes were black. She put some bandanas at her left and right wrist and went out of the room.**

**She walked and walked until she reached the kitchen. There she saw Cheen and Dafne.**

**"Morning" they said in one voice after that looking one at each other and smiling. Kaliope smiled warmly.**

**"How'd you sleep, sis?" asked Cheen.**

**"Very good" said Kaliope smiling.**

**"Did you find Hiei last night?" Cheen asked making Kaliope blush the lightest shade of pink. She nodded and Cheen and Dafne teased her. **

**"Oh shut it you two" she said in a playful voice as she took some milk and food for breakfast. The three sat at the table but before this Kaliope remembered something.**

**"Hiei hasn't eaten since tomorrow. He must be hungry, right?" Kaliope said with a smile on her lips.**

**"What do you want to say sis?" Cheen asked smiling and understanding her idea.**

**"Dafne" said Kaliope.**

**"Yeah?" said Dafne.**

**"Help me to prepare food for a picnic, please. You will come with me and after I am sure that Hiei ate you and me will go hunting, ok?" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"Sure!" Dafne said jumping from her sit and starting preparing the picnic basket. Kaliope and Cheen's warm glares followed the little girl. Kaliope helped her and the two girls left. Cheen called his second in comand to prepare a new heist.**

**As Kaliope and Dafne were walking the younger sister wanted to know something from her onee-sama.**

**"Onee-sama" Dafne said.**

**"Yes, Dafne" Kaliope said.**

**"Some days ago I had a weird dream..." Dafne said.**

**"Would you like to share it?" asked Kaliope.**

**Dafne nodded before she said, "It was you onee-sama as a baby. You were in someone's arms and on a cliff. That woman that hold onee-sama threw you off the cliff after she put a necklace at your neck and an envelope in your baby-clothes"**

**This hit Kaliope as a knife. Why did her little sister dream about her past?**

**"What does it mean, onee-sama?" asked Dafne looking at Kaliope.**

**"This is how onee-sama reached father. I was thrown over the cliff by the maidens where I got born because my real father was a cat demon. You are too young to think about stuff like this" Kaliope said smiling warmly and handing her hand to Dafne.**

**Dafne nodded and smiled as she took her sister's hand. The picninc basket was in Kaliope's left hand, and Dafne was walking on her right side.**

**As the two continued walking and talking about nonsens (Dafne had only 5 so she liked asking questions about anything and Kaliope liked answering her) they reached the tree where Kaliope left Hiei a night before. But he wasn't there. **

**"Where could he be?" asked Kaliope looking up at the tree branch where he had to be. Kaliope scanned the area and felt his aura very close by but couldn't realize where. She opened her eyes and looked at Dafne. The little one was looking at her.**

**"Where is Hiei-san?" asked Dafne.**

**"No idea" said Kaliop raizing her shoulders. In the next moment he appeared. His katana was at Kaliope's throat. She blinked surprised but not afraid. Dafne pressed Kaliope's arm.**

**When Hiei saw that it was the onna he sheathed his katana and turned around.**

**"What do you want?" he asked coldly.**

**Before answering Kaliope gave Dafne a glare that said that everything was ok and that she must keep her mouth closed. Dafne nodded and Kaliope turned her gaze at the back of the Koorime.**

**"I was going with Dafne to a picnic. You are welcome to come" she said in a not so nice voice.**

**'She wants me to come? ME?' Hiei asked himself.**

**Meanwhile she was waiting his answer Kaliope looked at Dafne and her gaze told the little girl that she could talk now and the girl knew exactly what to say.**

**"Please Hiei-san come on" Dafne said as Hiei turned. His gaze was cold and Dafne's was warm. Red meet dark blue.**

**'What the hell? They really want me to go...but having a picnic is such a human thing...and I don't do human things!' Hiei yelled at himself.**

**"Well Hiei?" her voice piercied threw his ears and down to his heart (yeah he had a heart). "Coming or not?" Kaliope continued.**

**"Hn. Whatever" he said and started walking.**

**Kaliope look at Dafne and Dafne at her and they both smiled. The two girls started to walk behind Hiei hoping that he knew some place where they could have their picnic. Lucky for them he knew. And what a place...**

**They walked and walked until Kaliope heard a waterfall. A few minutes after this the three came out from the forest and Kaliope and Dafne saw the most beautiful place ever. A waterfall and a small place full of grass on the other side of it. Rose bushes of different colours were surrounding the small place with grass like a shield. The sound of water made Kaliope a little uncomfortable (she was half cat after all). The blue sky of midday was making the place look like Heaven. **

**"So?" Hiei said in a cold voice.**

**"I may say that I didn't expect this from you" Kaliope said.**

**"Hn" he said.**

**"But...I like it and it's great for a picnic" Kaliope finished smiling. His eyes widen just a little. No one ever told to the fire apparition that something he liked was good or even nice in order that someone else to like it. Kaliope saw his eyes but didn't want to ask him what was wrong. She wanted him to be the one to tell her.**

**"So, Hiei" she said and he snapped out of his thoughts.**

**"Hn" he said.**

**"We have the picnic on the other side or here?" Kaliope asked. **

**Before Hiei could have the chance of answering, Dafne talked instead of him, "On the other side, onee-sama...onegai (please)" said the girl with puppy-eyes.**

**Kaliope smiled and Hiei thought that she wouldn't care if he wanted or not but...**

**"Thanks for sharing us your opinion, Dafne but...I would like to hear what you have to say, Hiei" she said turning her gaze from Dafne to Hiei.**

**'What did she just say? She is being nice to me? Why would she be nice to me? I am mean with her and I act colder than I usually do (a/n: if that possible) and she is nice to me in change?' Hiei yelled in his mind.**

**"Hiei" she said and she soon got his attention. "Where do you prefer to have the picnic?" she asked.**

**"Hn. I don't care" he said coldly. Her eyes turned a deep shade of brown. **

**"Then it will be on the other side" she said trying to mask her sad voice but she couldn't.**

**Kaliope took Dafne's hand and walked with her near the edge of the water. Before she could think Hiei ran in his usual hell of speed and stoped on the other side. He didn't have any feelings. Kaliope sighed and closed her eyes.**

**'Darkness lays in air, in water, in fire, in earth, in everything. There is no heart without darkness...so I command to my darkness to carry us on the other side of water' Kaliope said in her mind keeping Dafne's hand safely in hers. From the water a dark energy rised and surrounded Dafne and Kaliope. The two girls and the energy rised from the earth and landed softly on the other side. The dark energy went back in the water.**

**"Onee-sama" Dafne said in her happy voice making Kaliope open her eyes.**

**"Yes?" Kaliope said trying to have a happy voice for her little sister.**

**"You told me once that darkness lays in water...is that what you just did?" Dafne asked. Hiei's ears bended to hear better.**

**"Yes" Kaliope said nodding and putting a fake smile on her face. Dafne smiled back and dragged her big sister to the middle of the grass. She took Kaliope's picnic basket and tried to put the blanket, but failed. Dafne ended covered in the blanket. Hiei was already in a tree nearby. Kaliope sighed again and went to take her sister out of the blanket. But she too failed. Kaliope ended being in the blanket with Dafne.**

**'Screw manners' she said as she reached for her knife. But it was the blankets' luck when she couldn't reach it.**

**'Damn' she cursed in her mind. Kaliope tried to move and take the blanket off her and Dafne.**

**Meanwhile from his tree Hiei watched as Kaliope walked from her place to help Dafne who was stuck in the blanket.**

**'Ohh damn you onna. Why must my eyes be stuck on you?' he cursed himself. After a few seconds he saw that the onna was stuck in the blanket too. He smirked, 'She really looks like she cares for those that are near her...I wonder...what would she say if she would find out that I am the boy that killed her mother?' Hiei thought. **

**After another few seconds he saw the onna freeing herself and her little sister from the blanket. He saw her as she helped the little girl placing the blanket as it had to be placed. She was smiling but Hiei could see that behind her smile layd sadness.**

**'Why is she sad?' he asked himself. **

**After Kaliope freed herself she helped Dafne put the blanke on the grass perfectly. **

**"There it is" she said smiling. But behind her smile layd sadness. She tried to fake a smile for the little girl. Kaliope didn't like that Dafne see her sad so she always faked smiles when she couldn't put a real one.**

**"Can we eat now, onee-sama?" Dafne asked. Kaliope smiled and nodded. Dafne took the food out and put it gently on the blanket. Kaliope then turned to the tree were she sensed Hiei's aura. She smiled (fake). **

**'Why is she faking a smile for me?' he asked himself.**

**"Are you joining us?" she asked trying to smile.**

**"Hn" he said as he jumped from the tree. Kaliope smiled to herself. Her smile became a true one but her eyes were still brown.**

**'She is happy now that I came down from the tree...why?' Hiei asked in his mind again.**

**As they were eating, Kira decided to have a little chat with Kaliope.**

_'Kali Kali Kali...' Kira said._

**'What?' Kaliope asked.**

_'Why are you so nice to him?'_

**'I hope that if I am nice to him...he would be less colder to me...' Kaliope said sadly.**

_'If I would be you...I would do the same but...I don't know...perhaps I would show him that I love him...' _

**'Kira...I can't tell him "Hiei you know something? I love you". I just can't. Either I will find out that he loves me too (thing that I don't think)...or more possible my head would be cut off by his katana' Kaliope said sadly.**

_'Yeah...you're right...uhmm...Kaliope'_

**'What?'**

_'Dafne is calling you' Kira said and Kaliope left the mind conversation._

**"Onee-sama!" said Dafne for the second time.**

**"Sorry, Dafne...I was...uhmm...thinking" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"About what?" Dafne asked.**

**"About Kira" Kaliope said and Dafne's eyes became sadder. "Hey, Dafne, don't be said. Bet he is in Rekai and having the time of her life" Kaliope said trying to cheer the little girl.**

_'Yeah right...I am in Rekai...I am in your mind!' Kira said in Kaliope's mind._

**'Shut it!' Kaliope said back and closed the conversation.**

**"Yeah...perhaps she is having fun..." Dafne said trying to smile.**

**"I bet she is!" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"Onna" Hiei said.**

**"Yes?" Kaliope said used to how he called her. She had a nice voice. She wasn't upset or anything.**

**"Who is Kira?" Hiei asked coldly.**

**"My best friend. She died killed by those thieves you were fighting when i found you and Cheen. By the way...where do you know my brother from?" Kaliope said.**

**"Hn. My problem not your" he said coldly.**

**"Right" she whispered sadly her eyes turning a VERY VERY deep shade of brown.**

**"Onee-sama" asked Dafne.**

**"Yes?" Kaliope said trying to smile.**

**"Aren't your eyes changing their colour anymore? Since some day they are only brown..." Dafne said.**

**"Dafne, they do change...and now they are this colour and you know the reason" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"Uhm...yes, onee-sama" Dafne said.**

**"Don't be sad. They will change..." Kaliope said to the girl. 'I hope' she said in her mind.**

**"Ok" Dafne said smiling.**

**After a few minutes they all finished eating and Kaliope cleaned the food. They were still sitting on the blanket. Hiei wasn't in a tree. He was there and he looked at Kaliope trying and hoping that she won't realize that.**

_'He is looking at you since some time...' Kira said._

**'What is he looking at? A damn half-bread? What the hell could he see at me?' Kaliope asked sadly.**

_'Don't make me repeat what he could and what he sees at you' Kira said._

**'Okay okay' Kaliope said and came back to reality.**

**"Onee-sama" said Dafne.**

**"Yes?" said Kaliope.**

**"Are we going hunting, please?" Dafne said with hope in her voice and eyes.**

**"Sure" said Kaliope rising. Hiei instantly dissappeared. When Kaliope tried to find him she realized that he was back in the tree.**

**"Let's clean up here and then we go hunting" Kaliope said and he and Dafne started packing the blanket. **

**After finishing Kaliope looked at her sister.**

**"What do you wanna hunt?" she asked.**

**"Onee-sama...I don't think I really like hunting" Dafne started and she and Kaliope sat down on the grass.**

**"Why?" asked Kaliope.**

**"Because I like playing with animals not killing them" Dafne said.**

**"You are right, but I made a promise to you. Then, if we aren't going hunting what do you want us to do?" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"Uhmmmmmm...I want to...uhmmm..." Dafne started and after a few seconds of saying those things again and again she said happy, "I WANT ONEE-SAMA TO TEACH ME HOW TO HANDLE ARROWS!"**

**"Okay Dafne. I will teach you arrows. But not normal arrows, okay?" Kaliope said.**

**"I wanna learn how to make my arrows" Dafne said.**

**"Right. You have light and I have dark. I think it's the same thing...so you should first try and handle your element" Kaliope said in a calm voice.**

**"Cheen already thought me but I want to learn arrows" said Dafne showing Kaliope her right hand. In a few seconds a Light Rose (as Kaliope's Dark Rose but white) appeared in Dafne's right hand. Kaliope smiled.**

**"Keep it onee-sama. To remind you of me" Dafne said. Kaliope kneeled in front of the girl and Dafne put the white rose in Kaliope's dark hair. When she finished and Kaliope raised back on her feet, Dafne smiled warmly and Kaliope returned the smile. **

**"Thank you, Dafne" Kaliope said smiling.**

**"No problem, onee-sama. Now you have to teach me arrows" Dafne said.**

**"Well okay but arrows are something hard to handle. You need meditation. You need to clear your mind" Kaliope said.**

**"Will you do the same as I do?" Dafne asked and Kaliope nodded.**

**"Can we go now?" Dafne asked making Kaliope nod again. **

**Kaliope handed her right hand to Dafne who took it. Before they were about to leave Kaliope turned her gaze to the tree were Hiei was. She saw him looking in front. She followed his gaze to see a nice rock where she and Dafne could meditate. He then turned his gaze and found Kaliope's. Deep brown met blood red.**

**"I'll be with Dafne on the rock in front of you. If you need anything come and ask, ok?" she said smiling to the boy.**

**"Hn" he answered taking his gaze away.**

**"I take that as a 'yes'..." Kaliope whispered under her breathe and leaving with Dafne to the rock.**

-here it is...chapter 7...I don't care how many reviews I get but please review...I will post the next chapter as soon as I have the time...it is almost ready to go so have a little patience...read and review...it's not hard...-


	8. Something and someone from her past

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way...**

**Chapter 8- Something and someone from her past**

Kaliope and Dafne walked until they've reached the rock. It was a cliff. Kaliope looked around and understood all the cliff's secrets. A little river was by a weird rock. Kaliope took a better look and saw that it had the shape of a bow and an arrow. Kaliope sighed.

"So onee-sama, what do we do first?" Dafne asked grinning.

"First of all...you must clear your mind" Kaliope said sitting on the grass in a meditation position but with her eyes still opened. Dafne did the same.

"Try and think at one thing" Kaliope said closing her eyes. Dafne closed her eyes and focused all her being on an only thing: her step-father, Ryouko.

Kaliope was deep in her meditation but her mind could think about only a person. A particularly Koorime.

**'Why the hell must I think all day long about him?'** Kaliope yelled in her mind.

_**'You're in love with him and you don't know if he is in love with you, that's why'** _answered Kira

**'Yeah yeah but you know I don't need and I don't WANT love'** Kaliope said.

**_'Love isn't something that cares if you need it or if you want it. It just comes and goes when pleads' _**Kira said.

**'Yeah...but why did I have to fall for him?**' Kaliope asked.

**_'Because he is the one that intrigues you. He is the one that makes you want to show your real powers and he is the one you have fallen for, Kaliope' _**said Kira.

**'Thanks for nothing. Bye'** Kaliope said and put and end to the conversation.

She sunk back in her meditation trying her best not to think at him but she failed so she decided to let her thoughts go at him. She remembered everything she knew about him since she met him until that day. She remembered his every face. She remembered his priceless look when he realized that he lost in front of her. Kaliope remembered everything about him but a noise took her out of her mind. She opened her eyes and checked the area. She sensed energy. It was a big one.

"Dafne wake up" Kaliope said and her 5-year-old sister snapped out from her meditation. "Don't talk. Stay here and put a shield around you. It is going to be a fight" Kaliope whispered to her sister and Dafne nodded. Kaliope stood up and she sensed Dafne's shield. It was strong and Kaliope knew that the girl, even though she was only five, could and would be a great fighter.

She got up and looked to the tree where Hiei was. He looked at her and their gazes locked. He saw worry in her gaze. She saw nothing in his. He jumped near her.

"What is it, onna?" he said.

"Someone is coming" she said in a serious voice.

"Someone you know?" he asked.

"No" Kaliope said.

The two of them looked in the direction where they both sensed a powerful aura. After some seconds fog surrounded them.

"What the fuck?" Kaliope asked aloud but the question was for herself.

_**'Oh freaking' hell! It's like in your nightmare!'** yelled Kira._

**'Oh my bloody hell!**' Kaliope yelled back.

**_'Okay let's both chill. You shut it and don't talk. Try and find out who the hell it is or at least what it is' _**Kira said calming down.

**'Okay' **Kaliope said and snapped out of her little chat with Kira.

Kaliope closed her eyes and started her research about who the hell was attacking them. She could sense a powerful aura. She realized what it was. Fire. Fire was floating in the air and in the aura. But she couldn't sense any living being. It was like a fire started and it had his own aura...

**'That's it. I know who it is...or better said what it is'** Kaliope said in her mind.

_**'What? What?'** _Kira asked freaked out

**'Well...it goes like this. Someone put a fire and put also a curse on the fire. That is why I sense a powerful aura. The fog is really smoke. The smoke made by the fire. I can't defeat it now'** Kaliope answered.

Kaliope heard in her mind Kira's sigh of relief.

_**'For Koemna's sake Kaliope. Don't freak me like that anymore!'** _Kira said.

**'Okay okay but now I have some butt to kick'** Kaliope said and came back to reality. Hiei was still in her right. Kaliope turned and saw Dafne waiting surrounded by her own shield of light.

"Right" Kaliope whispered turning. She was now looking in the direction where she sensed the aura. "Hiei" she said to the Koorime.

"Hn" he answered.

"There is no one. It's just fire and smoke" she said.

"Fire doesn't have his own aura, onna" he said.

"Normal fire doesn't but cursed fire has" she said.

"What do you mean, onna?"

"I mean that someone put a curse on a fire and the fire extended on the forest" she answered.

"And how are we supposed to defeat it?" he asked.

"Well..." she said turning to the river. She glared the water and the same dark energy that carried her and Dafne came out again. The energy came near Kaliope. Came to surround her.

Kaliope turned to the smoke.

"Dark Arrow" she whispered and she placed her arms as she kept a bow and an arrow. The energy became Dark Arrow. The same black bow and arrow, the same red peak.

The bow freed the arrow and the little black thing went threw the smoke and made it disappear. Dark Arrow destroyed the fog and became the energy again. So did the bow. The black energy was flying around Kaliope.

"Now we can see where the fire is and we can destroy it too" she said.

"How can we fight with fire, onna?" Hiei asked.

"Well, you see...it's not fire anymore. Now it would probably have a form. Human, animal, demon or angel" Kaliope said.

"Hn" Hiei said.

Some minutes passed and in front of them appeared a girl.

"There it goes" Kaliope whispered to herself.

The girl had black hair with dark blue strikes. Her eyes were red like Hiei's. In her right hand she had a black and red rose.

**'That rose...I saw it before'** Hiei thought.

**'That rose...pure Fire and pure Dark...but she doesn't have Darkness...she only has Fire'** Kaliope thought.

"Hello" the girl said smiling.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked coldly.

The girl's eyes became sad.

"Shut it" Kaliope said to Hiei in a pissed voice.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a voice full of anger.

"I said shut up" Kaliope said looking at the boy. She turned her gaze to the girl.

"Sorry for his manners. They don't exist" she said smiling.

"Hn" Hiei said. Kaliope gave him a death glare before returning her eyes to the girl. The two of them were looking in each others eyes. Red in dark brown.

"My name is Kaliope" said the brown-eyed girl.

"My name is Rose" said the red-eyed girl smiling to Kaliope.

Kaliope smiled back.

"You were the one that made that fire, right?" Kaliope asked.

"Yes. Sorry for that but I had to see if it was really you" said Rose.

"What do you mean by really me?" asked Kaliope.

"You are the one that controls Darkness, right?" Rose said.

"I don't control all of Darkness" Kaliope said.

"But you control the most. The only thing you don't control is the second thing born from Fire and Darkness, right?"

"Yes, Rose, that is right. And you are the one that controls Fire, right?" Kaliope answered.

"Yes. I have Fire on my side...but...when I got born I was the one destined to control Darkness...but you took it" Rose said.

"Then it is you the one I heard of. The one Dark Arrow spoke when I..." but Kaliope stopped. Rose understood and nodded.

"I am the one that has the power to control Darkness...but it seems that you have more than I" Rose said.

"More than you? What do you mean?" Kaliope said.

"I mean that you are the one that made the prophesy almost real. You are also the one that stopped it. If I would have been the one that controlled all Darkness I couldn't be able to make the prophesy real and stop it would be impossible for me" Rose explained.

"You seem to know about the prophesy as much as I do...but you are just a normal human" Kaliope said.

"I am human, it is true but my powers are the ones of a demon" said Rose.

"Are the ones of a Fire demon" said Kaliope.

"Exactly" said Rose.

"Why are you here?" asked Kaliope.

"I was sent here, from Rekai, by Koemna-sama to tell you that he wants to see you" Rose said.

"You work for him?" Kaliope asked.

"Kind of. I am the Guardian of the Vault" said Rose.

"Yeah. I remember you now. You are the one I had to fight when I stole that sword from the Vault" Kaliope said and Rose nodded smiling.

"When does Koemna want to see me?" Kaliope asked after a few seconds.

"Tomorrow. He said to you to bring the Rekai Tenteis with you" Rose answered.

"If they want to come they will, if they don't then they won't come. As Koemna already knows I am not the kind of person to make someone do something he or she doesn't want to" Kaliope said coldly, her eyes turning green.

"Yes, you are right. I must ask you something, Kaliope-san" Rose said.

"What?" Kaliope asked her eyes a deep green.

"You want to find out the one that killed your mother and get revenge, right?" Rose said.

"Yes" Kaliope said her eyes turning a deeper shade of green.

"You want to kill that boy and you still give him most of your trust" Rose said.

"What the..." but Kaliope was cut off by Rose.

"You give him your trust and you can't deny it" Rose said.

_**'Oh this bloody bitch! If I could kill her!'** _Kira yelled in Kaliope's mind

"Oh yeah. Tell Kira if you ever talk to her that she was just a normal foxy girl when we fought" Rose said laughing evilly.

_**'FOXY WHAT? THAT BITCH! KALIOPE LET ME KILL HER!'** _Kira yelled in a voice full of anger.

"When you fought Kira you cheated" Kaliope said coldly.

"You dare to say that I cheated?" Rose asked.

**'The onna has some guts...but that Rose or what the hell her name is, is pretty strong'** Hiei thought. Meanwhile Kaliope and Rose talked stood in his place and listened.

"I dare because I know I am right. You cheated. You kidnapped the one Kira loved and you said that you would kill him unless Kira fights you only with her strength. And Kira listened to you. She didn't use her demonic powers or anything else besides pure strength. If she had used all her powers you would be dead by now" Kaliope said coldly.

"You know Kaliope that your foxy friend couldn't kill me" Rose said smiling evilly.

"She would, she should and she could. But...she was afraid for my brother. You must admit it that when I freed Cheen and Kira started to use her demonic part you were backing off. You were loosing. But you disappeared before Kira could finish you. You ran away from a fight" Kaliope said coldly.

Rose didn't say a thing. She was surrounded by a red energy and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kaliope turned around to see Dafne. The little girl let her shield go and ran in Kaliope's arms. Dafne was smiling.

"Yay! Onee-sama! She ran! She was afraid!" Dafne yelled happily.

_**'Ohh that bitch! That damn girl! Foxy? Foxy? Me? She was the one that was afraid! She was the slut that stole my boyfriend!'** _Kira said in Kaliope's mind in a very very very pissed off voice.

**'Chill Kira! You and I, we will kick her butt someday!'** Kaliope said to Kira.

_**'I can't wait for that day! Oh yeah Kaliope. You should tell the Koorime what happened. His eyes are a little widened'** _Kira said and bursted in laughing.

**'Argh...damn...'** Kaliope said returning to real stuff. Dafne was hugging her and she was hugging her back. When the two sisters broke the hug Kaliope turned to Hiei.

"I think you want to know what was all about, right?" Kaliope said.

"Hn" Hiei said. Kaliope turned to Dafne.

"Go back to the hide out. I will come later" Kaliope said to Dafne and the little girl started to run to the hideout.

Kaliope turned her attention to Hiei. He started to walk. She started to walk just a step behind him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Uhm...yeah sure" Kaliope said. Her gaze felt to the ground. She could fell his eyes on her so she started, "That girl, Rose, she controls Fire. She had to control Darkness but I didn't let her because she would have used it for stupid things so I stole Darkness. The same day you took The Dragon of the Dark Flame. I saw you there, I saw what happened. The Dragon didn't accept you at first. He wanted to see if you were strong enough to help him" she stopped but when he didn't say a thing she went on "The Dragon wanted to kill his twin, my arrow. The Dragon and Dark Arrow are the only things born from true Darkness and Fire. That is why my arrow has red peak. I took Darkness in that day, and Rose realized that I was stronger than her. I wanted to take the Dragon too but it wouldn't accept to be controlled by the same that controls its twin so I left the Dragon. After I left the place were Darkness was, you came and took the Dragon. You didn't know about me or about the existence of Dark Arrow or the fact that someone controlled all Darkness without the Dragon" she said.

"What prophesy was that girl talking about?" Hiei asked.

Kaliope took a deep breathe before starting, "Dark Arrow got born some seconds before The Dragon of the Dark Flame. It was said in that day that the first would destroy the second. That meant that arrow would destroy dragon. It was also said that when the two that controlled The Dragon and The Arrow meet, the twins couldn't stand without fighting. When you and I fought and you used The Dragon, you know what happened. I knew in that day that my arrow could destroy your dragon".

Kaliope took some deep breathes and shut up. She didn't want to say anything else. She knew she already told him too much.

**_'Kaliope' _**Kira asked.

**'Yes...'** Kaliope answered in her mind, her voice no more than a weak whisper.

_**'You can defeat Rose and you know it'** _Kira said.

**'I am not afraid of Rose or of anything'**

_**'Then what's wrong?'**_

**'I wonder...what he would say about everything I told him...or if he would say anything...' **

_**'I think he is a little shocked...maybe he is even afraid...'**_

**'He doesn't know the meaning of those words'** Kaliope said and came back to reality. Hiei was still walking and she was still one step behind him. Silence surrounded them.

**'What should I think? Her past is just too complicated. She looks so innocent on the outside...but as I start to know more about her...I find out that she can be cold and mean...'** Hiei thought. **'Oh damn Hiei! Why the hell do you care? She is just an onna! An onna that intrigues you!'** Hiei yelled in his mind at himself.

**'Silence...my life friend'** Kaliope thought ironically.

_**'Well that is right...but now let's think what to say...' **K_ira said.

**'I can't ask him what he thinks about what I said...it would be too stupid'** Kaliope said.

_**'No matter how much you want to know more about him'** _Kira said.

**'Yeah...'** Kaliope said.

The conversation stopped and Kaliope came back to reality when she heard Hiei's growl.

"What?" she asked.

"Demons" he coldly said.

Kaliope sniffed the air, her ears trying to find out a sound that would tell her that Hiei was right. And there she got it. Footsteps. Not normal footsteps. She could get from the sound they made that those demons were pissed off and searching for someone to ease their nerves on.

**'I don't have in my mind to be that one'** Kaliope thought.

"What do we do?" she asked in a whisper.

"You go back and I fight them" he said coldly.

"No way. I am not letting you here with all of those demons" she said in one breathe.

"Why don't you, onna?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

**'Damn you mind! Why can't I think before talk?'** Kaliope yelled in her mind.

_**'Because you are afraid for his life...'** _said Kira in a you're-hopeless voice.

**'Damn it!'** Kaliope said in her mind.

"Well...I don't think Koemna would be pleased if you die. Neither Yukina would" Kaliope said.

"Hn" he said not believing her.

**'Screw you!'** she yelled in her mind.

_**'Chill! You aren't a good liar and you know it!'** _Kira said.

**'Yeah yeah...WHATEVER'** Kaliope said/yelled at Kira who started to laugh. Kaliope came back to reality from her mind.

In front of her and Hiei soon appeared something like 20 demons.

**'Holy hell!'** Kaliope said in her mind.

"Hmm...a girl and a boy...they could be a good prey" said the boss of those demons.

**'You could make your mom your prey, jerk!'** Kaliope cursed in her mind.

"So, who are you two?" the same demon asked.

He was a full demon as far as Kaliope could sense. He didn't have ears like Kaliope. He had elf ears and a black tail in his back. His hair was short and black. His eyes were full of blood-thirst. He was dressed with some black shorts (Makai stile) and no shirt. He had some belts on his chest. His skin was light white, as Kaliope's.

That damn demon was looking at Kaliope. From her top to her bottom. He had a perverted look on his face. God knows what he was thinking at...

**'Oh screw it. Is not my fault that I am beautiful but must they ALL look at me like that?'** Kaliope yelled pissed off in her mind. Kira didn't say a thing. She just chuckled making Kaliope growl.

"Aren't you answering my question?" the demon said again his gaze at Kaliope.

"What do you care?" Kaliope said masking her pissed off voice.

"So the little girl has the courage to talk..." he said laughing.

Kaliope got pissed off. In let's say a second she reached the demon. Her left hand strangling him (not too hard so he could breathe heavily) and her right hand with one of her knives pointed at his heart.

"You better take care who you call 'little girl', jerk" she said.

"So you have some guts in you, kitty" he said. Kaliope pressed her hand against his neck and also her knife against his left part of his chest.

"If you call me that way again you can say good bye to this world" Kaliope growled.

"You have guts and I can see you're half cat demon. You can come with us if you want" the demon said thinking bad things.

"Do I look that stupid that I would go with a son of a bitch that can't take his eyes from my butt?" she asked and the demon instantly took his eyes from her butt and looked in her eyes. Black met deep, deep, VERY DEEP, green.

"You're smart" he said.

"Whatever. Who the fuck are you?" she asked him.

"Kin, ruler of the cat demon tribe in the east" he said.

_**'Kali he is from the tribe your father is or was!"** _Kira yelled.

**'WHAT? Where do you know that from?'** Kaliope said her eyes not letting the demons. He couldn't see a thing in them.

**_'I've heard a talk between some cat demons when I was in those lands. They said that one of their pack felt for an Ice-maiden and that the maiden was expecting a child...so I bet they were chatting about your father' _**said Kira.

**'Great but I don't have the less idea of my father's name!'** said Kaliope.

_**'Ask him about your father and mother but indirectly'** _said Kira.

Kaliope ended the conversation.

"East, you say? I've heard of that tribe some time ago..." she said in a normal voice.

"What did you hear about it?" the demon asked.

"That one of the cat demons felt for an Ice-maiden and that they had a child" she said.

**'She's smart. She wants to find out of her father'** Hiei thought. The entire time he was in the same place where Kaliope left him when she charged for the demon.

"Yes. That is what happened" the demon said.

"If I may ask. Is the man still alive?" she asked.

"He is my father and yes he is still alive"

**'WHAT?'** Kaliope yelled in her mind.

_**'So you have a step-brother that looks at your ass...great'** _said Kira ironically.

**'Yeah great I know...but how the hell can I go to see my father?'**

_**'Tell him...'** _said Kira and the conversation turned off.

**'Great...'** said Kaliope.

"May I ask who you are?" asked the demon.

**'Your freaking sister!'** she yelled in her mind.

"It isn't important" she said to him. "I want to go see this father of yours" she continued letting go of the demon and turning around. His gaze felt to her back. "If you look again at my back you will die before you can even think of what you saw" she said caressing the blade of her knife with her left hand.

He took his gaze to her head. Her beautiful, not straight, dark brown hair was resting on her shoulders. Kaliope walked until she was back in Hiei's left. She turned around her gaze locking with the one of the cat demon.

"So...will you show me the way to your tribe or must I find it on my own?" she asked.

"Whatever" he said and turned around starting to walk. All the other demons started to walk behind him. When Kaliope wanted to walk she felt a death glare and turned to see that Hiei was the one that gave the death glare to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Hn" he said and started to walk. She went besides him.

"Why are you coming with me, Hiei?" she asked serious.

"Hn" he said. She sighed sadly.

**'Why is it so hard to tell me the damn reason?'** she yelled in her mind.

_**'He likes you...or even loves you...but he is too stubborn to act more...human...'** _said Kira.

**'I know that...he never would like to have the feelings of a human...he hates humans...but he is part human...because his friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans. He helped them and even though he won't admit it neither if he would be with a katana at his throat he cares for them. I know that. I felt friendship since the first day I entered Genkai's temple' **Kaliope said and another sigh left her soft throat. Hiei just looked at her with an expression that showed how much he didn't care. She was looking forward and her eyes were the deepest brown he ever saw. Deeper than Yusuke's eyes.

_**'Kali...'** _Kira said sadly.

**'Now it's time to think about my father'** Kaliope changed the subject but Kira wouldn't.

_**'With the risk of pissing you off...what do you think he would say when he would see you with a boy?'** Kira said._

**'Damn it! What would he say? That he's my mate or what the hell?'** Kaliope asked in a laughing voice.

_**'He could think that...'** _Kira said laughing.

**'What a son-in-law he would have. A damn cold-as-ice jerk that I felt for'** Kaliope said and laughed in her mind but in reality, in Makai she was as sad and as emotionless as a rock.

_**'So you DID fell for him!'** _Kira said in a triumphal voice.

**'Yeah I did'** Kaliope said.

_**'That was all I wanted to know! Now you can go back to reality!'** _Kira said laughing.

**'Thanks' **Kaliope said ironically.

The conversation ended. Kaliope came back to reality. She was walking now threw a forest.

**'My favorite...forests'** she said ironically in her mind. Silence came again until Kaliope just couldn't stand it.

"You never answered me...why did you come with me?" she said more like a whisper. Hiei heard her.

**'Why does she want so much to know? Neither I don't know for sure! It was like someone or something pushed me from the back!'** he yelled in his mind.

"Hn" he said again. She sighed for the 100 time because of his 'hn'.

"You won't ever answer me, right?" she said.

"Hn" he said.

"I guess no..." she whispered. Her voice was weak. Not at all as it used to be. Not at all as it was when she talked with the cat demon. She was something like afraid...afraid of his answer. Hiei thought a little at this thing but he couldn't because an ambush caught them and the cat demons.

"Oh shit!" yelled the cat demon that Kaliope knew that was her brother. She jumped in a tree and on other branches. Hiei jumped after her. She jumped from the tree and landed in front of the cat demons. Her back at them, her face at those who attacked them.

"What the hell are you?" yelled Kaliope to those...uhmm...humans?

"Master Rose sent us to kill you!" one of them yelled.

_**'Freaking bitch'** _said Kira.

"Why?" asked Kaliope. "You are just HUMANS" she yelled.

"We are those who can control fire like Master Rose" the same one talked.

"Ohh hell you can. Fire isn't the one that would have thousands of masters so screw the lies" she yelled.

"You shall see" the same one said and a sword of fire appeared in his hands. Kaliope sighed bored. The human with the sword charged. Kaliope raised her hands in front of her.

**'I am Darkness itself. Black energy, black heart, black life, black love. Darkness make a shield around us**' she yelled in her mind and black pure energy came from her hands and surrounded the cat demons, Kaliope and Hiei (he landed from the tree somewhere near Kaliope). The human hit the shield and its sword disappeared. The human died as soon as his skin touched the shield. It was like acid would have touched him. His skin burned and he died. Kaliope turned and saw Kin's face expression.

"What?" the girl asked surprised.

"You forgot to tell him, onna" Hiei said in his well known cold voice.

"Yeah" she said sadly because of his voice. "I control Darkness" Kaliope said to Kin trying to fake a smile.

"Ok" Kin said in a little afraid voice.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" Kaliope said faking a small smile.

"Thanks" Kin said.

"Don't mention it" Kaliope said and turned to face the humans again. "So..." Kaliope said taking a deep breathe, "GO BACK TO YOUR FREKIN' BITCHY RULER AND TELL HER FROM MY AND KIRA'S PART THAT SHE WOULD REST IN HELL IF SHE EVER TRIES TO MESS WITH US OR OUR FRIENDS, OR MY FREAKIN' FAMILY!" Kaliope yelled. After this yelling she sighed in relief.

**'Damn that felt good'** she said to Kira.

_**'You got her Kali!'** _Kira yelled in a party voice.

"You bitch! How dare you insult our master?" one of the man said. Kaliope's eye twitched in anger. She turned to face the damn human giving him a glare that would freeze even hell.

"How did you just call me, human?" she asked in a TOO calm voice.

"Bitch" the man said but before he could blink he was laying down on earth, his eyes wide opened and without breathe. Kaliope was in the same place, but the claws from her right hand were full of blood and the man had a big and deep cut on his chest.

"That is what he deserves because he called me like that" she said looking at the other men. "Go back to your damn master and tell her my message if you want to live until we meet again!" she yelled in a calm voice. The men disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Damn humans" Kaliope mumbled as she went to Kin. "Now I think we can continue our road" she said coldly.

"Uhmm yeah I guess" Kin said and started to walk. Kaliope went near Hiei.

**'She killed that man in a second. She was fast and also cold and blood-thirst was in her eyes when she looked at her claws. It can be seen that she lived in Makai'** Hiei said and a smirk appeared on his face at his last thought. He wanted to continue his thoughts but Kaliope's voice didn't leave him.

"Sorry" she whispered almost so silent that Hiei couldn't hear. Almost.

"Why, onna?" he asked.

_**'Why are you saying sorry Kaliope?'** _Kira asked.

"For killing that man like that. He probably had a family, a wife, a child..." Kaliope's voice trailed off as a silent sob came.

_**'Oh my fucking hell! KALIOPE SNAP OUT OF IT! HE CALLED YOU A BITCH SO HE PAYED! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S NOT YOUR FREAKIN' FAULT!'** _Kira yelled so hard that Kaliope blinked in reality.

She took some deep breathes and stopped walking. She was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, onna?" Hiei asked her in his usual I-don't-care-if-you-die voice.

Kaliope didn't answer. She was having big problems breathing. Kin sensed some problems and he sopped, turning around. He saw what was happening and came near them (yeah Kaliope and Hiei were the last).

"What's wrong?" he asked Hiei.

"She said sorry for that man and started breathing like this" Hiei said not caring too much.

'**_KALIOPE!'_** Kira yelled so hard that she could bring the deaths back to life.

'**Yes…'** came a faint (very very faint) answer from Kaliope.

'**Oh thanks God that you're okay!'** said Kira in a voice that showed how relief she was.

'**Uhm…I guess I feel like this every time my demonic part kills…'** Kaliope said to Kira in her mind.

'**_Yeah…guess so…but now go back to reality and tell them a lie or something…'_** Kira said and Kaliope ended the conversation.

She blinked some times and took some very deep breathes before she could breathe normally.

"What was wrong?" Kin asked.

"Nothing" Kaliope coldly replied.

Kin didn't want to make her talk because he was kind of scared of her, so he went back leading the pack. In a few seconds they started to walk. Kaliope was trying to understand why she did that thing…after all this years…her demonic part came back to life…

**-chapter 8…hope you all like it…read and review…please leave a review…I don't know when I will post chapter 9…perhaps when I get some reviews…okay not 8…but at least 4 I want…so…hope you liked it and Please! Review! ja ne-**


	9. Father and I love you

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira, Ryouko, Kin, Rose, and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**Chapter 9: Something really surprising**

Kin didn't want to make her talk because he was kind of scared of her, so he went back leading the pack. In a few seconds they started to walk. Kaliope was trying to understand why she did that thing…after all this years…her demonic part came back to life…

Kaliope was deep in her thoughts when she heard Hiei's voice.

"Onna" he said in his normal cold voice.

"Yes" she said in her normal warm voice snapping out of her thoughts.

"You were deep in your thoughts and we reached that place you wanted to go" he said coldly.

"So it was just me who wanted to go…you didn't come on your own free will…" she said her voice being so sad that it would probably make the color of the happiest flower…fade.

"You didn't drag me here" he said coldly.

Her eyes turned from a deep brown to a deep black.

"Thanks" she said.

"Why, onna?" he said.

"For what you said" she said.

"Hn" he said and his 'hn' didn't make her sad…this time.

They continued walking, silence embracing both of them. They walked and walked until they finally reach the gates of a big city. Kaliope blinked as she saw the image of her pendant (a/n: the one that made portals threw the three worlds…you know the one from her father).

"Anything wrong?" asked Kin who was now beside Kaliope.

"No…but what is that symbol?" she asked.

"Uhm…it's the symbol of a pendant my father gave to his baby with the maiden…" Kin said kind of sad.

"Bet you hate that baby, right?" Kaliope asked.

"Neah…she is still my sister" he said smiling.

"So it is a she?" Kaliope asked.

"Yeah…I've heard my dad talking once about the baby and he said she so I guessed I have a sister" he said smiling.

Kaliope smiled. Hiei was in her right. He just looked at her.

Kin went near the doors and put his hand on them. Usually the doors had to open but they didn't. Kin took back his hand and came back near Kaliope.

"That's weird" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The doors are made to open when I or my dad touch them but now they didn't" he said.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Kaliope asked. He nodded raising his shoulders.

Kaliope went in front of the gates. Hiei knew what was next. He saw that when he was at her band's hideout.

Kaliope placed her right hand on the doors at their middle (the place where they split in two doors…where they touch when they are closed). Her hand was surrounded by Darkness (black energy) and the little river of energy started to walk from Kaliope's hand up on the doors. When it reached the top the doors opened with a 'thud'.

Kaliope took back her hand and went near Kin. She smiled.

"How did you do that?" he asked kind of shocked.

"My power lays in Darkness. I used my energy to open the doors. Not big deal" she said smiling.

"Cool" he said and started walking. In front of the tribe now were Kin, Kaliope and Hiei (in this order from left to right). They entered the city. Kaliope's eyes widen and Hiei 'hn'-ed. The city had beautiful gardens full of roses here and there. Roses of every color. Kaliope remained almost mouth-opened when she saw that in the middle of some white roses was a black rose. She felt its energy coming from it and she recognized it as her own.

'**Why is one of my roses here?'** Kaliope asked herself.

'**_I think I have the answer'_** Kira said.

'**And what are you waiting for? Tell me'** Kaliope said.

'**_You once told me that you dreamt of you being a 10 days old baby and that you saw you as a baby making your first dark rose and give it to your mom. You also told me that you dreamt of the woman that is and was your mom giving it to a cat demon with black hair. Guessing that he was your father I bet he kept the rose as a memory of his beloved daughter' _**Kira said.

'**That's it! I remember that dream! It was one of my memories!! This is indeed my father! Kira you were right!'** Kaliope said in a happy voice.

'**_As always…as always…I was right'_** Kira said in a proud voice.

Kaliope smiled and ended the conversation.

She walked with Kin and Hiei until they reached a big Japanese mansion. It had rock walls that where painted in ice-blue and dark-black. Kaliope smiled because those were her colors. Blue for her ice part and black for her demonic and darkness part. When they were about to climb the stairs Hiei disappeared. Kaliope saw him in a near-by tree. She let a psychic conversation open between their minds. (bold Kaliope, underline Hiei)

'**So you leave just like that?'** she asked him.

'**I think you need some time with your father and your brother to explain them what happened'** he said.

'**Thank you, Hiei'** she said.

'**Don't mention it, onna'** he said and ended the conversation.

'**He just said 'don't mention it'…'** Kaliope said to Kira in a dreamy voice.

'**_Snap out of it Kali! It's time for dad to daughter and son chat'_** Kira said and Kaliope came back to reality.

Kin was looking at her with a questioning face.

"He does that all the time. He'll be fine" Kaliope said smiling.

"Yeah whatever. I still don't know your name and neither his" Kin said.

"His is Hiei…mine…you'll find it out soon" she said.

"Ok" Kin said smiling and starting walking. They entered the big mansion. The only colors from the house were ice-blue and dark-black. Kin showed Kaliope a weird door. It had the symbol of her pendant on it.

"My father is behind this door. Please don't piss him off. He is always sad because of his lost, and perhaps dead, daughter" Kin said sadly.

"Sure" Kaliope smiled.

Kin knocked. A weak 'come in' was heard and he opened the door. Inside there were some book-cases and a desk. At the desk there sit an old man. He looked very young, but Kaliope knew he was older. He was a full cat demon so he could hide his age. His raven hair was short; his pure green eyes were sparkling weakly. He was dressed in a white pair of trousers and a black shirt (like Youko's). Kaliope's eyes turned brown as she saw the man that was her…father.

"Father. This girl wanted to see you. She didn't tell me her name" Kin said.

"Well she sees me now" the man said in a sad voice.

Kin wanted to leave but Kaliope blocked his way with her left hand. He stopped and looked at the girl. Her eyes were starring at the man.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said in a cold voice.

"About what, girl?" he asked.

"About your daughter" she said. He raised his head.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"About your daughter" she repeated.

"What do you know about my daughter??" he asked and Kin turned to look at his father. Hope…the boy saw hope in his father's eyes.

"She is alive" Kaliope said.

"What? Where?" her father asked.

"Yes, she is alive and in front of you" she said.

"WHAT??????" he asked.

"I am Kaliope. Your daughter. Half ice-maiden, half cat-demon. The one that controls Darkness. The one that at 10 days from her birth showed the first time that she was the one to steal Darkness. The one that made a black rose for her mom and her mom gave it to you and you keep it in your garden, surrounded by white roses. The one that has this" she said pulling her pendant out and showing it to her father.

He got up from his chair and came in front of the girl. He looked at her. She had his gaze, her mother's body and her hair was a mix between black and greenish white (like you mix two colors and you have another one). He looked at the pendant. 'Kaliope' was written on it. He then found the girl's gaze. He looked in her eyes but he couldn't see a thing. She looked in his eyes and saw hope.

"Kaliope…my daughter…" he said and hugged her. She hugged him back as silent tears went down her cheeks.

After the two of them hugged the man looked at his daughter, his arms on her shoulders. Both of them were crying.

"I am so sorry, Kaliope. For what I've done" he said.

"Don't worry, dad. I am fine. If that wouldn't happen I wouldn't be the person I am now" she said.

"I want to meet the one that raised you so good!!! I want to give him and his wife all they need!!!" the man said smiling.

"It won't be possible" Kaliope said sadly as more silent tears ran down her white cheeks.

"Why?" her father asked.

"The thief that was my father, Ryouko, and his wife, the woman that was my mother, Kana, died in an ambush sliced to pieces" Kaliope said crying.

"I am so sorry" her father said hugging her.

"No problem dad. I do have one more person that grew up with me" she said smiling after they finished hugging.

"Who?" her father asked.

"Cheen. He was and is my brother" Kaliope said smiling. "And Dafne. She is my sister because we grew up together and she also is my sister because of her power. She controls Light" Kaliope continued.

"Tell me where they are and I will send for them immediately" her father said.

"No, papa, they are well. Cheen is the ruler of the band of thieves from east. He is fine there and I know that he is a great brother, father and teacher for Dafne" Kaliope said smiling.

Her father smiled back.

"Dad…I need to ask you something" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"What is your name?" she asked and her dad and Kin bursted into laughing. Kaliope joined them.

"My name is Nikon" her father said after they all stopped laughing.

"Thanks dad for telling me. And thanks for the teddy bear. Found it when I went to the Ice-maiden village" Kaliope said and started to tell to her brother and her father all her life.

Meanwhile Hiei was up in the tree after his psychic chat with the onna.

'**Why did I say that? Why did I say 'don't mention it'???'** he asked himself. **'Why did I felt good when she thanked me? Why do I need to see her? Why do I think of her? Why do I care for her? Why do I love her?'** he said and when he realized what he said, he, **'WHAT THE HELL????? I ADMITTED THAT I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'** Hiei yelled at himself. He tried to get used to that stupid feeling.

'**Love is for humans! You aren't human!'** he yelled some more at himself.

'**_But…your mom loved and so did your dad who was a powerful fire demon'_** a voice said in Hiei's mind.

'**Who the hell are you and how the fuck did you enter my mind??????'** he yelled at the voice.

'**_I can enter any mind I want'_** the voice, which Hiei recognized to be of a girl, said.

'**What the hell do you want from me??'** he yelled.

'**_First of all calm down and next I already have what I wanted'_** the voice said.

'**What did you want?'** Hiei said in a calm and cold voice.

'**_You admitted you loved her'_** the voice said.

'**So you know the onna?'** he asked.

'**_Yeah'_** the voice said.

'**Who are you?'** Hiei asked.

'**_Just someone'_** the voice said.

'**You're a girl but you are not Kaliope'** he said.

'**You called her by her name!'** the voice said happy.

'**I guess'** he said in a warmer but still cold voice.

'**_And your voice changes when you talk about her!'_** the voice said happily.

'**I guess so…but who are you?**' he said.

'**Promise not to tell Kaliope?'** the voice asked.

'**Why?'**

'**_Because she would kill me the second time'_** the voice answered.

'**So you are dead?'** he asked.

'**_Uhmm…yeah'_** the voice said.

'**Whatever I won't tell her'** Hiei said.

'**_Well…my name is Kira and I am a fox demon. When I used to live me and Kaliope we were best friends and also sisters-in-law. But, when I was with Cheen, her brother and my lover, hunting we got caught. And those damn, useless, thieves caught Cheen and I gave myself to save him. I then got killed'_** Kira said.

'**Hn'** Hiei said.

'**_Oh yeah Hiei'_** she said.

'**What?'** he asked.

'**_Don't answer her with 'hn' when she asks you something because it hurts her a lot'_** Kira said.

'**Why would it hurt her? She doesn't care about me'** Hiei said.

'**_I think she proved you many times she cared for you'_** Kira said in a little pissed off voice.

'**Hn'** he answered.

'**_That meant yes or do you want me to tell you every time when she proved that she cared for you?'_** Kira said.

'**Yes…she may have proved that she cares for me'** he said.

'**_That's better'_** Kira said.

'**And you stay in her mind or what?'** he asked.

'**_Yeah'_** she said.

'**And why aren't you there?'** he asked.

'**_Because she is with her dad and brother and I didn't want to interrupt her so I came to you to find out something that buttered me since I fought with you in the day you and Kaliope came to Makai'_** Kira said.

'**So you were the one that got control upon her body that day, right?'** Hiei said.

'**_Yeah'_** Kira said. **_'Kaliope is coming'_** Kira said and stopped the conversation.

Kira returned to Kaliope's mind, though Kaliope didn't realize when she came back or when she left. Kaliope stood with her dad and brother something like half an hour telling them the most important things. She slowly opened the door of the mansion and got out. Behind her was Nikon. Kin was in the training room.

Kaliope and Nikon walked outside and everyone was happy to see their ruler out of his room.

"Master! What made you come out?" some asked.

"Master we are glad you finally came out!" others said.

"I want to tell you all something!" Nikon said and his voice made everyone's attention come to him and Kaliope.

"I have found my lost daughter" Nikon said showing all the other cat demons Kaliope who made a bow. "She is Kaliope, my and Yuki's daughter" he continued and people cheered. Kaliope smiled but she left quick heading to the forest. Hiei saw that and jumped from his tree.

Kaliope walked and walked hoping to find him.

'**I must find him! I want to see you, Hiei!'** Kaliope said in her mind and Kira smiled.

She finally found him. He was in a clearing.

"Hiei" she said.

"Hn" he said.

She walked near him. The sun was almost setting. As it began to set the two watched the sunset. Red, orange, yellow and black float in the air.

"It's nice" Kaliope said.

"Yes" Hiei said. His answer made Kaliope turn. He never answered her anything else instead of 'hn' (okay almost never).

Black met red. Their gazes locked (oh yeah…must mention this…Hiei was just two fingers shorter than Kaliope). Kaliope saw something, for the very first time, in his gaze. She didn't know what but she saw something. Just for a second, before he turned around facing the sunset again. She turned too.

"Kaliope" he said and she shivered. He had called her by her name. For the first time.

"Uhm" was all she could say.

"I love you" he whispered…almost unnoticeable…but she heard. She turned around to face him. They locked gazes again. She was trembling, not from cold, but because of what he just said.

"I…I…I love you too" she whispered. He looked in her black eyes and they both leaned into a kiss. Not a passionate kiss…it was almost a childish kiss…but for them was enough to know that they loved each other.

Hiei took Kaliope bridal stile and up in a tree. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and he smirked. He jumped onto a branch and set her in his lap. She rest her head on his chest and he put his arms around her small waist. She fast fell asleep. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. They both slept peacefully that night.

Kaliope felt safe in his arms and he felt her warm heart warming his cold heart. He felt like the walls of ice that were surrounding his heart start to melt.

He was happy. So was she. But none of them knew that their happiness wasn't to last forever and that their sadness was knocking on their lives' doors.

_**-So people…this is chapter 9…hope you like it and please review…please review, okay? I want to know your opinions and if you have something you don't like tell me and I will see if I change it or not…don't be mad on me but this is my fic and I make it as I want it to be, okay?...hope you like it…ja ne-**_


	10. I cannot kill the one I love

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira, Ryouko, Kin, Rose, and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**Chapter 10: 'Because I cannot kill the one I love'**

_He was happy. So was she. But none of them knew that their happiness wasn't to last forever and that their sadness was knocking on their lives' doors._

Kaliope opened her eyes and felt warmth.

'**What the…'** she asked in her mind but she was cut off by Kira.

'**_You and Hiei…kissed and now you are in his arms…'_** Kira said in a know-it-all voice.

'**Oh yeah…now I remember…'** Kaliope dreamed.

'**_You're hopeless'_** Kira laughed.

'**I know I know…but I can't help myself loving him…look what he made of me? I the thief-girl that liked to kill, to have fun, to be cold, am in love…'** Kaliope sadly stated.

'**_And you would prefer to be the bitchy demon that only killed instead of being in his arms?'_** Kira asked.

'**I don't prefer anything instead of being in HIS arms'** Kaliope laughed in her mind but in his arms she wasn't moving, just breathing.

'**_As I said before…my dear best friend you are hopeless in love…and if this love story doesn't end happy…I mean you being his mate and the whole crap I would probably kill you both'_** Kira chuckled.

This made Kaliope laugh even harder. She and Kira were laughing the hell out of them in Kaliope's mind. While they were laughing Hiei woke up.

Kaliope felt him moving and she came back to reality but her eyes closed. She was trying to fool him that she was sleeping.

He woke up.

'**What the…'** he said as he saw her in his arms but memories of last sunset came in his mind and he smirked. He remembered the sweet taste her lips had and he wanted more.

He tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him. She didn't say or give any sound. He smirked again.

'**Oh you damn boy…why must I love you?'** Kaliope asked herself in a voice that showed that she was smirking (but she wasn't…her face didn't give any emotion).

'**_Because you do and that's the point'_** said Kira.

'**Shut it Kira. You have answers at everything'** Kaliope said.

'**_Like I've always did. What did you think? That dying changes me? Neah…I am the old same Kira you used to give heists with'_** Kira said and Kaliope heard her laughing.

Kaliope ended the conversation and decided that it was time to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Hiei's red orbs.

"Morning" she said sleepy.

"Morning" he said not smiling, I repeat NOT SMILING.

"How'd you sleep?" Kaliope asked him.

"Hn. Good I think" he said turning his gaze from hers.

She chuckled. He turned his gaze back.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Your 'hn'" she said laughing.

"It isn't supposed to be 'funny' "he said a little upset.

"Sorry" she said stopping laughing and sadly. She was really sad because she made him upset.

'**_Jerk…'_** said Kira.

"Don't apologies for everything, Kaliope" he said. She smiled looking in his red orbs.

"You called me Kaliope" she said.

"Isn't that your name?" he asked smirking and lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah it is" she said and looked into his deep red orbs. They seemed to be…familiar.

'**Where did I see this eyes before?'** she asked herself. Kira didn't say a thing. Kaliope tried so hard to remember his eyes. Then she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiei" she said getting his attention.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Before seeing you at Genkai's and before the day I stole Darkness…have we ever seen each other before?" she asked her voice a little trembling.

He thought for a second.

"No" he said coldly.

"Hmm" she thought.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Because I have the feeling that I saw you before…many years ago…and I don't have the less idea where…" then it came to her.

That memory of two.

'**HOLY FUCKING HELL!'** she yelled in her mind.

'**_What?'_** asked Kira surprised.

'**He…he…Hiei…he…he…he is the one…the one…that…that…KILLED MY FREAKIN' MOM!'** Kaliope yelled.

'**_WHAT THE FUCK?'_** Kira yelled.

'**Now I remember where I saw his eyes before. The same eyes, same smirk, that the baby from my dream had when my mom tolled him if he ever comes back to kill her first. And so he did. AND THE WORST PART IS THAT I'VE FALLEN FOR HIM!' **Kaliope yelled.

In reality her eyes turned a deep sad and angry green.

"Why are your eyes green?" he asked.

She jumped from his lap and landed on the earth. He was surprised. He jumped near her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She gave a small growl.

"Kaliope what's wrong?" he asked again. No answer.

'**I MUST KEEP CONTROL OF MY FUCKIN' DEMONIC PART!'** Kaliope yelled at herself.

'**_Ohh no! Don't tell me it's coming out!'_** Kira yelled.

'**Yes it is!'** Kaliope yelled.

Then their conversation ended. But none of them put a stop to it. Kaliope's gaze faded to black and she fainted.

Hiei got her (same old bridal style). He looked at her, his eyes expressing for the very first time worry. He placed his sleeping beauty at the bottom of the same tree in which they slept. He leaned her back against the tree and looked at her sleepy figure. She was for the first time innocent.

'**_KALIOPE!'_** yelled Kira freaked out.

For a few minutes there was no answer.

"Onna" whispered Hiei. "Wake up" he said in a more demanding voice. She didn't.

'**_Kaliope, please if you fuckin' hear me ANSWER!'_** yelled Kira once more time.

An answer came.

'**Ki…ra…'** whispered Kaliope very weak.

'**_Kali! Are you okay?'_** Kira said in a worried voice.

'**I am pissed off! Why did he do that?'** Kaliope said sadly.

'**He wanted revenge and in one way or another he was right…'** Kira said and Kaliope ended their conversation.

She slowly opened her eyes to meet Hiei's red orbs. She looked in his eyes searching something. She didn't know what but she wanted to find something.

"Onna, are you okay?" he said in the same cold voice.

Kaliope nodded and then silence came.

"Hiei" Kaliope said after a few minutes.

"Hn" he said.

"If you would know a big secret…that…that would probably make me mad on you…would you…uhm…would you tell me?" she whispered her voice sad and trembling.

'**She knows I killed her mom…'** he said in his mind his voice sad for the first time.

He didn't answer. She knew he knew that she knew that he killed her mom (a/n: I know it's confusing…gomen).

"Why did you…" her voice trailed off. He didn't answer.

She was fighting to keep her anger inside of her. She tried to replace anger with sadness and so she did. Her eyes became a very deep brown, deeper than Yusuke's eyes. Tears formed in her eyes as she let them go one by one. She didn't cry with noise. She didn't even sob. Just tears were falling down her cheeks.

Hiei couldn't stand seeing her crying.

'**Why must she cry? Why must she make me feel even guiltier than I already do?'** he thought.

"Sorry" he found himself whispering to her. She looked at him. The river of tears suddenly stopped as she looked in his red orbs. She saw real sadness.

"You do feel sorry…" she whispered.

He didn't say a thing. His eyes were for the first time looking at the ground. He did not know what to say to her. She made him warmer.

She put her right arm on his left cheek; he raised his head, his gaze meeting hers.

"Sorry…" she said.

"Why do you say sorry? I am the one that…" his voice trailed off for the first time.

"I said sorry because you changed a lot and is my fault" she said sadly.

"It isn't your fault" he said firmly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to change…for you…" he said the last part being a very fade whisper but she heard it. She smiled. A sad but warm smile.

"Thank you, Hiei" she slowly put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they hugged.

When they split the hug, her eyes were still teary and he hated himself for causing those tears.

"It's not your fault" she said as if she knew that he was blaming himself for her tears.

"Uhm?" he said.

"My eyes aren't full of tears because of you and it is not your fault my mom died. I know I wanted revenge on the one that killed my mother, but now I don't anymore. I understand why you killed them. Because you too wanted revenge on them. The only ones for you and I to blame are the elders that ordered our mothers for us to be thrown over that cliff" she said her smile becoming warmer with every word.

He didn't say a thing so she went on, "I know I wanted revenge on you but…even if I still wanted to revenge I cannot" she said.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Because I cannot kill the one I love" Kaliope said.

He hugged her. Kaliope's head was again against his chest, her arms were wrapped around him. His arms were wrapped around her and his head was leaning against hers.

"I love you, Kaliope" he said and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

After they once more time spit their hug Kaliope was truly smiling. He had his old ice face but she seemed to like it. Damn it, she liked everything about him. She didn't want his face to change or his way of being.

Kaliope wanted that he would be warm only with her. Hiei knew that he was and he will always be warm just towards her.

"Are we going back to Ningekai?" Kaliope asked.

"Whatever" he said in his usual I-don't-care voice.

"Then we are. I'm going to tell my dad and my brother that I'm leaving, okay?" she asked.

"Hn" he said and she smiled as she got up.

She went at her dad's castle and told him and Kin that she was leaving. They didn't say a thing because both of them knew that, even if she recognized them as family, she was still on her own free will.

She went back to Hiei in the same clearing.

"So are we going?" she asked smiling.

He smirked and nodded. She made a portal appear by touching her pendant and whispering some words he didn't understand. The portal appeared and they jumped.

**_-here is chapter 10…it's kind of short comparing with the others but I had to make one especially for Kaliope and Hiei…I don't know when I will update because school started …I will try in week-ends and please READ & REVIEW! ja ne-_**


	11. IDTDBITWDLM

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira, Ryouko, Kin, Rose, and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**Chapter 11: 'I didn't take darkness, but I took what darkness loves the most'**

_**He smirked and nodded. She made a portal appear by touching her pendant and whispering some words he didn't understand. The portal appeared and they jumped. **_

The koorime and the cat jumped into the portal and ended up in front of Genkai's temple. They run up the stairs and stopped in front of the door just to get their breathes back. Okay, just for Kaliope to get her breathe back because Hiei was in a great mood.

Kaliope knocked at the door just to be greeted by the blue/white haired fairy girl, Botan.

"Kaliope" the death deity greeted smiling. Kaliope nodded. Botan shifted her gaze to Hiei and she gave him a glare. Botan was angry for the first time in her whole life the deity of death really looked like death. Her voice was cold as she talked to Hiei. Her face only expressed sadness and anger.

"Someone waits for you, Hiei" she snapped her voice carrying venom.

"Botan, what's wrong?" asked Kaliope.

"Nothing…" mumbled the deity and turned. Kaliope and Hiei gave each other a surprised look and followed the fairy as she started walking into the house.

Botan led the two half koorime into the living room where they were greeted by a very bad view. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor, sitting Indian style, while Kurama was on his armchair. Genkai was behind Yusuke with a very annoyed look. The four of them had VERY annoyed looks.

"What's wrong?" Kaliope asked but before she could get any answer from the kitchen came her and Kira's WORST nightmare. Guess whom…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Kaliope as her eyes flushed with green anger.

The red headed girl smirked.

'**Kira, tell me I'm dreaming…' **Kaliope pleaded in her mind.

'**_Sorry, but I see the same Rose-bitch as you…' _**sighed Kira.

"Oh, Kaliope, don't be so mean. I am here just to see my mate" Rose smiled evilly.

"Your what?" snapped Kaliope her voice with pure darkness and venom.

"My mate, him" she said pointing to someone.

Kaliope slowly turned to see that she pointed to Hiei…or better…HER Hiei.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Kaliope.

"He is my mate, right, Hiei-kun?" Rose answered in a seductive way looking at Hiei.

"Hn. I am no mate of yours, you stupid bitch!" growled Hiei.

"But this, baby" she started undressing the part between her neck and shoulder just to show a mating mark (**a/n: or what the hell its name is…**). "Proves that you are MY mate" she finished smiling.

Kaliope's eyes were burning with anger and her aura was flying in circles around her just waiting to be released.

"What the hell????" growled/yelled a VERY pissed Hiei.

"This is your mark, your teeth, baby" Rose started in a husky voice than beginning to explain how Hiei ended to bite her.

Kaliope was deep in her thoughts so, lucky her, she didn't hear Rose' pathetic lies about you probably figured out what.

'**He betrayed me…' **Kaliope cried in her mind.

'**_Maybe Rose is just a big liar…' _**tried Kira to convince herself and her best friend but she knew too well that it was a very small chance.

'**That bitch! She doesn't deserve him! She is just toying with him! THAT STUPID SLUT!' **yelled Kaliope.

"Kaliope" Rose said smiling evilly towards the neko and ice girl.

"What, slut?" Kaliope spat.

'I didn't take darkness, but I took what darkness loves the most' the bitch (**aka: Rose**) said in a language that only Kaliope knew. The language of darkness.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT LANGUAGE, BITCH?" yelled Kaliope.

"My own sources, Kaliope" smirked the bitch. She turned to Hiei and walked to him, putting her hands around his neck seductively.

"Oh, baby, why don't we just get out of here?" she pleaded in a slutty voice that meant something like 'won't you sleep with me?'.

Hiei wanted to kill the bitch, but the voice of his true love (**cough-aka: Kaliope-cough**) stopped him.

Kaliope's head was down, for the first time in her life, as she spoke the words that broke her heart "Hiei, she is your mate, so you need to go with her and take care of her" Kaliope's voice was barely a small whisper but he heard it.

Before he could blink Rose' red energy surrounded him and the bitch that was grasping his neck, and gone he was.

Kaliope sank to her knees and black tears came down her cheeks. When they reached the ground, they were onyx gems. Kaliope started crying silently, no sob. No sound was heard in the living room of the great physics home, just the one of tear gems hitting the ground.

Silently the night came and everyone went to his or her rooms, as Kaliope only set there, her black, impure aura surrounding her and ready to kill anyone who would try to harm her.

"**No more tears for you, Hiei. I've cried all my tears, so now my soul is empty and cold. She was right. She took what darkness loved the most. I am darkness itself and I loved you most, Hiei. My koorime…but now you are dead for me…forever dead…koorime of the fire" **Kaliope declared in her mind in an ice voice.

"**_Kaliope…" _**was the long whisper that Kira and the wind cried that night.

_**Arrow: This was chapter 11 and I hope you liked it. I decide to add something special to this fic. I know Hiei was a little OOC because he gave up without a fight, but trust me, that wasn't truly Hiei. It was a spell the bitch (aka. Rose) made to make him …uhm…cough…cough…uhm… love her… cough… cough…WELL NOW! Pay attention. If you want some more of this fic, let me know. Review, okay? ja ne!**_


	12. So it starts

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira, Ryouko, Kin, Rose, and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**Chapter 12: So it starts…**

"_**Kaliope…" was the long whisper that Kira and the wind cried that night.**_

Next morning Kaliope opened her brown eyes just to face the too cruel reality. She stood in a sitting position on her bed and brought her knees to her chest.

She recalled everything that happened. Her coming back, Botan's odd mood, seeing Rose, what she said and then the fact that she was the one to tell Hiei to go away, but that Hiei that went away with Rose wasn't the Hiei with whom Kaliope had fallen in love. The neko and ice demon knew too well that Rose had a spell on Hiei. A spell that made him her little pet. Oh, how she hated that spell! Or no, not hate it, LOATHE IT with all her being!

Kaliope wanted Hiei back because that koorime opened his heart to her and made her open her heart towards him. She still felt the warmth of his embrace and his cold voice that made shivers go up her spine. She needed him back!

"Kaliope…" a faint whisper of her name was heard in Kaliope's room as the neko's lips slowly moved just to answer "Hiei…"

The once brown eyes of the neko were now sparkling green as she got up from her bed.

"I will find you and take you back Hiei and with you we will kill that bloody bitch!" she promised to herself and to her lost lover.

**Meanwhile, Hiei was in Rose' castle, thing that he didn't enjoy a bit. **

After she had teleported them, Rose took her spell of Hiei but she managed somehow to pin him with some chains to a wall in an 'X' position. He was so pissed and he just wanted to kill that bitch and a cruel and bloody manner.

He was in a dungeon and the bitch was in front of him with a stupid slutty smile.

"Why Hiei…why are you so mad? You do are my mate and that mark is yours so you don't have why to be so mad" the bi…err…Rose smirked.

"Bitch you are laying yourself. I never marked you" he glared at her and believe me if glares could kill then Rose would have had a slow, painful and bloody death.

"You will be hard to convince, but no problem, baby, we have time. Now I just need to figure out how to kill that neko of myou…" mumbled the bitch.

"What do you mean by that bitch? Why do you call Kaliope the cat of life?" asked Hiei, his voice full of venom.

"Oh you pour little one…you don't know about her, don't you? Well, little Hiei, she has became one with darkness when she steeled it from me so that means that now she is one with the destiny, the life itself" Rose mocked.

"What the fuck are you mumbling there?" Hiei growled.

Rose approached him and put a hand on his cheek making the demon in front of her want to throw up. She let herself lean towards him and placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Too much information for a demon like you. Just understand that the neko is life itself and if I kill her, thing that I will do soon, I will be the most powerful thing alive!" she started laughing evilly and got out of the dungeons leaving a fuming Hiei behind.

**Back to Kaliope, she has just got dressed and was about to walk out her room from Genkai's temple. **

The neko girl was dressed in some midnight blue ¾ tight jeans and a midnight sleeveless shirt. She opened the door just to be greeted by Botan's pink orbs full of concern.

"Before you ask" Kaliope started putting a finger in front of her face "I am fine and nothing that happened yesterday will make me weak, okay? Now you may talk, Botan" the neko finished grinning.

Botan let a sigh of relief, "I was afraid about the thing that happened yesterday. Me and the gang, we were talking, how about going and saving Hiei's skin?" the grim reaper grinned.

"Okay, said and done, now gather everyone in the living room as I go and have a walk. After this we will start going after MY koorime" Kaliope smiled. Botan nodded and smiled back.

Kaliope walked out of the temple and into the forest. She started walking past the trees and reached the training field. She started walking through it and soon enough she was singing alongside with Kira.

'**_The past is so familiar but that's why you couldn't stay_**

**_Too many ghosts, too many haunted dreams beside you were built to find your own way..._**

**_But after all these years, I thought we'd still hold on but when I reach for you and search your eyes, I see you've already gone..._**

**_That's ok  
I'll be fine  
I've got myself, I'll heal in time  
But when you leave just remember what we had..._**

**_There's more to life than just you  
I may cry but I'll make it through and I know that the sun will shine again  
Though I may think of you now and then..._**

**_Can't do a thing with ashes but throw them to the wind..._**

**_Though this heart may be in pieces now you know I'll build it up again and_**

**_I'll come back stronger than I ever did before just don't turn around when you walk out that door..._**

**_That's ok  
I'll be fine  
I've got myself, I'll heal in time  
But when you leave just remember what we had..._**

**_There's more to life than just you I may cry but I'll make it through and even though our story's at the end  
I still may think of you now and then...'_**

_(a/n: no I don't own the song Now and Then by Blackmore's Night)_

Kaliope's voice filled Ningenkai and Kira's filled Kaliope's mind. The two girls finished in the same time. Kaliope had in her right hand a small black gem that sure was a tear of hers.

"Hiei…" the neko girl whispered.

Kaliope walked back to the temple with the tear safe in her jeans' pocket. She entered the living room and saw her friends waiting for her.

"Well, I think you all know why you are here, right?" Kaliope's cold voice filled the room. She received nods.

"I think you want to know who Rose is, right?" again nods. "She is the master of Fire. The one that was meant to control Darkness but I decided to step in the way of fate and stop her before committing the worse of her mistakes so I steeled Darkness. When I did so, however, it seemed to want me more of a master than Rose, so I became one with Darkness. Rose was the one that killed Kira, my best friend. Because of her weird powers, she is able to stay in my mind, something like the connection between Youko and Kurama. Rose swore when I took Darkness, that one day she would revenge, so it seems that she had her revenge. She knew that I would be more hurt if she took someone I loved, so she decided to take the last part of Darkness, Hiei. She has used a spell to make him go with her and I don't know what's with that mark she showed but I think that it is not Hiei's, not that I care too much. This is my story" Kaliope stated coldly.

Everyone was wide eyed, even Kurama. For once, Yusuke was the one to snap out of this trance first.

"So are we going to get shrimp back?" he asked cheerfully.

"Would you go after him?" asked Kaliope.

"Sure, he's a pain in the back sometimes, but we all owe him a lot because he saved our lives many times" answered Kuwabara in a way that showed that somewhere, lost inside his head, he had some brain.

"Kuwabara is right for once. We at least owe this to Hiei" stated Kurama.

"Well, I guess I'll come with you" smiled Kaliope.

With this settled all of them went training, and next morning they would be on their way to find the bitch, kill her and take Hiei back.

_**  
**_


	13. My past it never blinded me

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira, Ryouko, Kin, Rose, and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

* * *

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**Chapter 13: "My past...it never blinded me!"  
**

**With that settled all of them went training, and next morning they would be on their way to find the bitch, kill her and take Hiei back.**

That night, after training, Kaliope was sitting on the roof of Genkai's temple. Her eyes were a deep brown and, at the end of her eyes, small crystal onyx tears formed. Night was lonely and cold, exactly like how she felt. She felt abandoned, cold, even tainted if that was possible. She felt like she deceived the word of darkness, because she promised him that she won't ever fall in love, and here she was crying for the one she loved with all her heart.

"I'm stupid..." she mumbled as a small tear fell from her right eye and materialized in an onyx gem. "Why would I even care? He said he loved me...the reason why he left is that, that fucked up bitch took him away from me with a bloody spell..." Kaliope whispered sadly.

'_**Kali, calm, chill, I don't know what to say to you...if you want I can go and stay in Hiei's mind and see how he's doing. What do you say?' Kira tried to make her best-friend and sister figure feel better.**_

'**Would you go?' Kaliope asked hopefully.**

'_**Sure! You're my best friend, right?' Kira said smirking.**_

'**Okay then, go and try to help him' Kaliope agreed with Kira's plan.**

'**_Bye' _Kira cheerfully mentally waved and off she was to Hiei's mind.**

"Crazy girl" Kaliope sighed shaking her head amused by Kira's antics. "Well, now it's just me and you, night" she whispered softly.

"_Yes, master, just you and I..." _a long whisper in the voice of a girl was heard.

"Finally deciding to make your appearance, night. I'm glad" Kaliope murmured as out of the forest near by Genkai's place came a ghost like girl, with midnight hair, ghost silver eyes, dressed in a midnight dress from neck to toe. Her long, silky, ghostly midnight hair was flying behind her as she walked. This girl was night itself, a ghost.

"_Master" _her voice was carried on the wings of the wind.

"Night" Kaliope murmured softly and in a blink the ghost was by her side, on the roof, kneeling. Kaliope raised to her feet and together with her, the girl by the name of Night.

"_Your dreams, mind and soul called me, master" _Night whispered in a soft voice.

"Yes, they did. I need something from you" Kaliope answered.

"_What could it be, master Kaliope?" _the ghost asked.

"I need the power that the neko of myou held and that I should hold now" Kaliope answered.

"_The power of life is very strong and may kill your soul and you would become like me if you don't use it correctly" _the ghost advised.

"I will use it correctly and even though maybe I won't come out living anymore, I don't care. I would give my life to save him and you know too well, Night" Kaliope decided.

"_Too well, master" _the ghost said and a white, pure light engulfed her.

"_Born to never die, born to forever live in a lie. I am night, the one and only light. In me the power of life, light and true fire lays, now it will change to a new body in which darkness stays" _the voice of the ghost ringed through Kaliope's night. Kaliope put her hand into the light that still surrounded the ghost and she too was engulfed in energy, but hers was black.

Black and white energy shifted on top of Genkai's roof, unnoticed by anyone.

"I accept the light, fire and life, I'll keep them safe. Darkness, fire, life and light, come to the body of the new Goddess of Night" Kaliope whispered and both dark and light energy entered her body. The ghost slowly faded away with a smile gracing her lips.

"_Take care...daughter of the night...daughter of ice...daughter of fire...daughter of light...daughter of darkness" _were the last words of the ghost before she faded completely.

The Kaliope that was left behind was totally changed. Her once long-until-her-shoulders dark brown hair was the same length but midnight blue with silver tips. She had one braid on each side of her head and bangs that covered more her right part of the face and just a few locks of hair on her left part.

Her clothes changed too. She was dressed in black, baggy capris with silver ends, black boots, a tight silver t-shirt, many bracelets on her wrists and a weird necklace on her neck. The necklace was made of leather and had a half-moonlike pendant made of diamond.

"Darkness, light, ice, fire and life...hm...Good enough to rip the hell out of Rose" Kaliope chuckled darkly. She jumped off the roof and started walking inside, when she bumped into Kurama.

"Uhm...hi..." she muttered.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"It's me, Kaliope. I fused with light, fire and life...and my body changed" Kaliope started explaining him everything that she did.

"Wow...great power" Kurama smiled at her when she finished.

"Yeah, but if I don't use it correctly I will end up being a ghost for the rest of eternity" Kaliope sighed sadly.

"Then we'll make sure you use it correctly" Kurama smiled reassuring Kaliope.

He cared for her like for a sister.

"Thanks, Kurama, a lot" Kaliope smiled back and hugged him. He hugged her back, but in a friendly way.

**TO HIEI AND KIRA IN ROSE'S CASTLE!**

Kira came to Hiei, told him why she was there and rested in his mind for a while.

'**You know, onna, we need to find out a way to escape this hellhole' Hiei stated.**

'_**Nope we don't. The gang is coming after your butt and I can leave whenever I want to' Kira smirked.**_

'**Then why don't you leave?'**

'**_Because I promised Kaliope that I'll take care of you' _Kira answered.**

'**Hn. I'm not a baby' Hiei growled.**

'**_You're not but she loves you and wants you to be safe, got that fire-boy?' _Kira shot back.**

'**Hn. Bitch is coming' Hiei advertised and next second Rose entered the dungeon.**

"Hiei, love, how are you?" she asked huskily.

"Go to hell" Hiei answered in a cold mocking tone.

"Why so harsh Hiei? One day you will understand I am your mate and not that bloody bitch that now took the bloody powers that were reserved for me!!!!!" yelled Rose.

"Don't dare disrespect Kaliope. The only bitch between you two is you" Hiei growled.

"Hm, maybe you'll change your mind after I kill that neko of myou" Rose stated thoughtfully.

"What the hell do you mean by neko of myou?" Hiei spat.

"Little demon, little do you know about your little cat. She is not as innocent as she seems. Her life was harsh on her and much of it is...a big lie" Rose laughed in a pitched voice.

"Shut up bitch. Kaliope would never lie to me!" Hiei growled.

"You little demon...Kaliope lied to you, but you just don't want to understand..." Rose smirked.

"What the hell do you mean?" Hiei growled.

"I mean that Kaliope never was what she seemed to be...now she changed and she showed her true self...not the half she was. It's a pity that she'll die. She's the only one that could live like a ghost and a demon" Rose said in a mocking pitiful voice.

How wrong she was she didn't know, but God she was lying herself. Rose thought that was the truth but it wasn't. Luckily, Hiei didn't believe her.

Rose left Hiei to his and Kira's thoughts.

**BACK TO KALIOPE AND THE GANG**

Kaliope and Kurama had entered the house before they found the rest of the gang and Kaliope started explaining everything to them too.

"You look hotter like this" Yusuke smirked and Kaliope glared.

"Bastard" she said and his hair got on fire.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Yusuke yelled as he ran into the kitchen and sank his head into the sink. He came back growling and cursing, his hair wet, and sat back down.

"Well now, when are we going to start our journey?" Botan asked.

"I guess we could start packing. Sunshine is in half an hour" Kaliope informed and everyone nodded.

In half and hour the packets were made, everyone was prepared and they were in front of Genkai's temple.

"Darkness..." Kaliope whispered and a black, shadowed portal appeared. She turned to her friends and smiled. "This will take us in front of Rose's castle" she explained.

"How do you know where it is?" Kurama asked.

"I can detect energy" Kaliope grinned and one by one all of them jumped into the portal.

They reached Makai in no time. The castle was nothing like they imagined. The brick from which it was made was pure PINK! The castle was like those from Barbie (I don't own it). Kaliope's eyes were burning.

'_How can she live in such a thing!!!!!!!!?' _Kaliope mentally yelled.

"Let's go" she said and she, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara started walking. After two minutes, Kaliope stopped and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it?" Botan asked. Kaliope sighed again, raised her hand and black shadows started to go out of her palm and soon enough the entire Barbie castle was now a pure dark one.

"Now's better" Kaliope smirked and started walking again. Everyone sweatdropped and followed close by.

**WITH ROSE**

Rose was cowering in her throne room, thinking that this was her end. Hiei was in a cage nearby and Kira, of whose presence Rose did not know, was in Hiei's mind.

"Dammit! I will kill her!" Rose reassured herself.

"You're pathetic. Scared shitless even before your enemy comes" Hiei sighed.

"Shut up!" Rose growled.

A second later a dark chuckle was heard and the doors of her throne room burst open showing Kaliope with an evil smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei growled (remember she changed her appearance, right?).

"It's me, Kaliope. I fused my powers with Life, Light and Fire and my body kind of changed" Kaliope answered with a small smile.

"Kali..." Hiei whispered and Kaliope smirked.

"Bitch! You're not here to smile to him!" Rose yelled and raised form her throne. Kaliope's once smiling face turned to glare at Rose.

"Call me bitch again and I'll make sure to make your torture longer with 1000 years, got that, slut?" Kaliope growled.

"You bitch!" Rose yelled and fire started attacking Kaliope.

"_From Darkness I am born, to Darkness I am sworn" _Kaliope's chant was heard into the room and black energy appeared and destroyed Rose's fire.

'_Fire is mine, all mine, it's my time' _Rose chanted and her body started to glow. Her red hair grew longer, her eyes turned to a menacing deep blue, her clothes changed to a red fighting suit.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, neko of myou" this new Rose had a totally new voice. Her once stupid, childish voice was now mature, harsh, cold, and evil.

"You!" Kaliope growled, her eyes flashing a deep shade of green mixed with brown.

"Kaliope" that thing who was definitely not Rose, smiled evilly.

"I trusted you, bitch! I gave my fucking life for you! And what did you do? Stabbed me in my back! I acted as if you were my sister! I treated you equally! What the hell made you so mad at me?" Kaliope yelled at top of her lungs.

"Wanna know what made me mad, neko? Wanna? What made me mad is the fact that you were SO perfect! Mom and dad loved you, a damn Forbidden Child that no one was supposed to love, more than they loved me! Their flesh and blood! That's why I hate you!" the demoness yelled.

"Why, Kisa? Why?" Kaliope sank to her knees, black coals appearing at the end of her eyes. "They never loved me more than you. They'd always say something like 'we're so proud of Kisa, look what she did' and they would always show me what you did! I always tried to be as good as you, to earn the same praises you earned! But I never was because you were too good! I wanted to steal darkness from Rose, because Kisa, Rose wouldn't have used it properly, I knew that because I had a vision. I took darkness and he accepted me as his master more than he would've accepted Rose. That means that I am the true master of Darkness and not Rose. Sorry because she thought she was the one supposed to have it, but she wasn't. I took it and when I came back I wanted to show you, YOU, what I did, but you had already left and never came back..." Kaliope cried, her voice not above a whisper, black tears tainting her beautiful white cheeks.

"Stop lying you bitch!" the one named Kisa yelled and threw a fire attack to Kaliope. The neko didn't dodge, didn't try to stop it, just stood there and let herself hit. The blow hit her hard, she collapsed on the ground and her eyes closed. Just a simple blow...but it was good enough to take her breathe. Yells were heard and a battle began between Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Kisa. The one that held fire hit the boys hard, but they didn't care, for them Kaliope was dead and they wanted to kill the one that tried to touch their best friend. Botan desperately tried to heal Kaliope, but the neko wasn't responding.

Kaliope wasn't dead, not at all. She was inside her mind, remembering everything from her past, her true past.

**FLASHBACK**

_On the koorime's island, a woman was crying desperately after her baby, who was in the arms of an ice-maiden that threatened to throw it off the edge of the cliff._

"_NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" the woman, which had beautiful blue hair with red tips and beautiful rosy eyes that were full of black coals._

"_YOU DISOBEYED US! WE TOOK YOU IN AND TRIED TO MAKE YOU A KOORIME! BUT YOU DID WHAT? YOU WENT AND GOT PREGNANT WITH THE FIRST CAT DEMON YOU FOUND! PATHETIC DEMONESS! YOUR DAUGHTER WILL DIE! THE FIRST FORBIDDEN'S DAUGHTER WILL DIE AS HER MOTHER HAD TO!" the ice demoness that held the tiny baby yelled at top of her lungs and threw the baby off the cliff in the arms of destiny._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" the baby's mother's cries were heard all around Makai. She gave one last shallow breathe, collapsed to the ground and her body was surrounded by dark shadows._

_The dark shadows enveloped the body, burned it in fire, took the ashes with the air and threw itself at the ice-demoness that threw the baby._

_The ice-demoness together with The First Forbidden Child died as the baby flew towards the ground._

_The baby's pendant glowed a black onyx color; shadows of darkness enveloped the tiny body and took it safely to the ground. The baby's eyes were weird. They had tiny lines of brown, black, green and grey. Those lines repeated themselves around the baby's irises and made her eyes look so deep, so infinite, like darkness itself._

**END FLASHBACK**

That baby was Kaliope. She was thrown from the cliff and both her mother and the one that threw her died. Her mother, as you might've presumed, was the First Forbidden Child of ice. Before Hiei and Yukina, years ago, there lived a maiden that gave birth to a girl with blue hair with red tips and beautiful rosy eyes, but no one ever found out of this forbidden of ice and fire. The girl's father, Kaliope's grandfather, was a fire demon. He and Kaliope's grandmother felt in love and had a daughter, Kaliope's mother.

Kaliope's grandmother never wanted her daughter to be found so she let her with Kaliope's grandfather. No one found out about Mika, Kaliope's mother. Mika lived with the fire demons, but her father died shortly after she got 17, his last wish being that she'd go and tell the ice maidens about herself. Mika did as she was told and the ice-maidens accepted her in their clan, but, as her mother, Mika felt in love with a male. This male cat-demon loved Mika with all his heart and she loved him back. From their love, Kaliope was born, but the ice-maidens found out about Kaliope and threw her off the cliff. Mika died and took away with her the powers of the neko of myou. The neko of myou was Mika herself, because she was blessed with the powers of darkness, fire, ice, light and life. Those powers had to be in Kaliope, but Mika didn't want to endanger her daughter. Those powers were deadly and if not used correctly the forbidden that used them (yes, it had to be a forbidden child) would die. Although Kaliope knew this, she took the powers to defeat Kisa.

**SECOND FLASHBACK**

_The tiny baby felt to the ground together with the shadows. As soon as she was safe on the ground, near a tiny river, the shadows faded away. Tiny Kaliope never cried, never shed a tear, she just stood there and waited._

_And waited..._

_And waited..._

_Until..._

_An innocent laugh of a child of no more than 5 years was heard and a girl that was 5 years old appeared, dressed in a red thief clothes._

"_What?" the girl's small voice was heard as she saw Kaliope. The girl approached Kaliope and took her in her arms. The girl had long until her waist red hair and deep kind blue eyes._

"_You little one, where are you from? I'll take you to daddy and he'll take care of you" the girl with red hair said and walked to her village._

**END OF SECOND FLASHBACK**

The girl that found baby Kaliope was Kisa, the one that was killing her friends now. Kisa was a human girl with power upon fire, but her village said that she and her younger sister, Rose, would rule upon fire and darkness. Kisa took Kaliope to her father, Ryouko and Ryouko took care of Kaliope as his own. Kisa got jealous of Kaliope, because she thought that Ryouko and his wife loved more Kaliope. Kisa and her younger sister, Rose, had to take fire and darkness one day but Kaliope dreamt the night before that Rose wasn't supposed to take darkness.

Kaliope ran to where darkness was, to Hell and took it, right before Rose and Kisa's eyes. That's when she also saw Hiei for the first time. Weirdly enough, Hiei was in Hell taking the Dragon.

Kaliope, in her sleep-like state, saw the faces everyone had when she took darkness and when darkness accepted her. She smirked and saw a light in her dream. The light was weird, but she liked it. It was like ice and fire mixed together. Kaliope mentally touched it and her eyes flashed open.

Botan gasped and the boys turned from their fight to see Kaliope who was standing up, her bangs covering her eyes and her head hanging down.

She got up, her head still down, and a silent black tear went down her right cheek and reached the earth with a 'clang'.

"Baka..." she whispered and she raised her head reveling silver grey eyes. She didn't care...she never would care again for her.

"Baka..." she whispered again as she took one-step towards Kisa.

She stopped, her grey eyes looking into Kisa's blue ones. Her face was blank, expressionless.

"I hate you..." Kaliope whispered and her whole body started glowing in a blue-reddish color.

"I hate you..." she whispered again but louder and the energy glow harder.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled and all the energy threw itself at Kisa.

Kisa blocked it with one of her fire-shields and all the energy vanished.

"Baka, you think you can defeat me in this state? You are blinded by your anger! You are blinded by your past!" Kisa laughed maniacally.

"My past...it never blinded me! It made me see! See who you truly are! I thought of you as a sister! You saved me! I know you regret it but you did so! Why Kisa, why? Because your **real** sister wasn't destined to rule darkness? I acted more sister-like with you than Rose ever did! Look what Rose did with your power! Took the one she was obsessed with! That's everything she ever wanted! Simple wishes that anyone could fulfill! But you, Kisa, you wanted more! Like I wanted once! You want the power that I hold! You are wrong Kisa! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY POWER, YOU BLOODY BITCH!" Kaliope yelled and her black energy surrounded her. She held her hands in front of her for a last attack.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were on the ground injured...and Hiei was still locked to the wall.

"You took everything. You injured my friends" Kaliope started with her head low, bangs covering her eyes. She smirked, "You wasted your energy" Kaliope continued and she raised her head showing her glowing silver eyes.

Her energy formed dark arrow and in her hands was the beautiful forbidden of darkness and fire.

One move of Kaliope's hand and the arrow was released. Kisa tried to dodge but to no use. Dark arrow hit her in her heart and Kisa collapsed. Dark arrow faded away and when everyone turned to Kaliope, they saw her on the ground, limp.

Hiei's locks broke open and he rushed to his love, took her in his arms and vanished from the sight of the others.

Kurama was first to recover and said, "Hiei will take care of Kaliope. Let's go back home"

And that's what they did. They went back home.

* * *

**arrowgirl23: this is it, one more chapter and the epilogue and after that, this story is officially over! I will have more time for the other stories...hope you all liked this chapter and please review! ja ne**


	14. Perfect, but in another way

-I don't own YYH or any of its characters...I own only Kaliope, Kira, Ryouko, Kin, Rose, and some other characters (those made up). I also own the plot of this fic...read and review...enjoy-

* * *

**Perfect, but in another way…**

**Chapter 14: Perfect, but in another way**

* * *

**Kurama was first to recover and said, "Hiei will take care of Kaliope. Let's go back home"**

**And that's what they did. They went back home.**

* * *

Hiei was running with Kaliope limp in his arms through the forests of Makai, full aware of the place where he'd go. He was on his way to the koorime's island because he knew that was the best place for Kaliope to recover and for both to talk things out.

At one moment, as he was running full speed through the trees, he felt the girl in his arms stir and her now brown eyes opened.

"Hey..." she weakly greeted him and gave him a small smile.

"Hn" he answered smirking.

"How're ya?" after everything she had been through, after fighting and all, she was still worried about him!

"Hn. Fine. Why do you worry about me? You should be worrying about yourself" Hiei answered with a tint of guilt in his cold voice.

"First of all it's not your fault and get that through your head, okay mister?" she started with a smile and he nodded coldly. "And second...I worry about you...because I love you" she continued and his eyes went back to hers, just to find her head bowed.

Yes, he had heard her before saying that she loved him, but he thought she'd be mad after all with that Rose bitch and here she was telling him she loved him. Hiei smirked for himself and kissed her on her head. Her eyes snapped back to his.

"I love you too" he answered with a genuine, rare smile on his face. Kaliope smiled warmly and leaned into his chest, soon falling asleep.

When Kaliope woke up, she was inside a hut, a fire in front of her and the fire koorime's black cloth wrapped around her. Her cat nose took in his scent and her eyes closed.

"Hiei..." she whispered for herself as she leaned into the warmth of the cloth.

Soon enough, the fire-boy appeared. He entered through the hut's door-thing, showing the snowstorm outside. He was wearing his black costume without his black cloth-thing.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he greeted with a smirk as he sat on the opposite side of the fire.

"Hey. Where are we? What happened?" Kaliope asked.

"After you kicked that thing's butt, you fainted and I took you away from there. We're in the koorime's village" Hiei answered.

"Okay" Kaliope smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked his cold mask off in front of her.

"Nothing..." Kaliope tried to lie, but she knew something wasn't right.

Hiei softly growled, rose to his feet, walked to her and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. Her eyes were wide and she was forced to face him.

"Don't lie to me, onna" he demanded coldly. Kaliope smiled.

"Fine, I don't know what's wrong. Maybe the fact that I saw the sister figure I always looked up for being my enemy, kidnapping you and using her true younger sister as a slave..." Kaliope answered sadly, bowing her eyes.

Hiei put a hand on her chin and raised her face so she would look into his eyes.

"That means she was never your sister" he whispered and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kaliope's arms instantly snaked their way around his neck and his around her waist. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she slowly parted her lips. His tongue entered her mouth. How he liked how she tasted! It was like a drug for him. It made him dizzy, but he also felt better than before. It made him want more. He was dependent of her touch and of her.

Hiei broke the kiss because both were having a problem with the air, but he started kissing her collar-bone, then her neck and then the part between her neck and shoulder.

Suddenly he stopped, as if for asking something but his question wasn't put in words.

Kaliope smiled before answering, "Do it" were the simple words that made him smirk and bit down into her skin. A small, almost unnoticeable yelp was heard from her. Hiei licked the blood from her wound and soon enough she bit down into his skin, following his example.

Now he was hers and she was his. They were mated by the rules of demons.

Kaliope's cat ears were leaning against Hiei's chest listening to his heartbeat and her hand was tapping his chest in the beat of his heart. She seemed concentrated.

Hiei chuckled in his deep, dark, cold (now not so cold) voice.

"What?" the cat girl asked.

"Nothing. You were funny concentrating like that" he answered.

"I like how your heart beats" she explained, her ears still listening to his heart.

"Why?" he asked and her eyes went to his.

"Because it calms me down" she answered and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"You're crazy" he laughed.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. 'Perfect', I am not as you" she mocked sadness.

"You're **_perfect, but in another way..._**" he smirked and she smiled. He kissed her lips softly before they broke apart.

"I love you, Kaliope" he whispered.

"I love you too, Hiei" she answered and soon enough they were asleep in each other's arms, the fire in front of them long ago forgotten and turned off.

In the night, two lovers sat in a hut in a village of snow, thinking of nothing but each other. Their love was pure, but forbidden. Both knew that but none cared. They would fight their way in life and they would never leave each other.

Those were Kaliope and Hiei. Forbidden of Ice and Cat she was, Forbidden of Ice and Fire he was. Both so different, both so alike.

Those were they, no one knows what happened with them, but it is said that they went back to their friends and lived happily, with arguments, children and everything. Some others say that in that night, when they were in each other's arms, someone came and took her away from him. They never saw each other again, and were doomed to never see each other again. What happened to them? Will they ever see each other or will their love be doomed to be so desired but so forbidden?

One of these was their story, their fate, but something tells me that it was the second one. And this is the end.

"_**The end"**_

arrowgirl23: I FINISHED IT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS??? I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!! I'm kind of sad finishing it and all...but...did you like the end? I'll have a sequel sometime...but untile then...This is the end of "**_Perfect, but in another way..."_**. ja ne!


End file.
